Soul Eater: Enter The Blood Meister?
by ShatteredSoul47
Summary: A strange new student arrives at the DWMA as Mifune's new personal apprentice. When he is assigned on a mission with Death The Kid and shows strange new abilities that even Kid himself doesn't recognize with his status as a Reaper, Can he help end the madness of Asura, Maintain his new friends, And stop the rise of a new Kishin, all while battling the demons of his past.
1. Prologue

Prologue- 6 Months After Kishin Defeat

The samurai walked down the path of guillotines in the death room. He was pondering about the the discovery that he had made on his mission. He wasn't expecting to find an individual like that, he didn't even realize someone like that was able to use the power he used to protect himself. The fact that he did worried him beyond belief. He cleared his thoughts of the situation as he neared the end of the corridor, and prepared himself for the debrief of his mission.

"Lord Death I've returned from my mission."

"Ah welcome back Mifune, I hope your mission was a success." Lord Death said in his usual cheery demeanour.

"Yes my mission went well, the Kishin eggs have been dealt with and the clown has been silenced.

"Excellent work Mifune I'm happy to hear your mission went well. has been eagerly awaiting your return, she'll be delighted to see you back."

"Yes I know she will, but my business with you isn't complete yet." Mifune explained.

The Reaper turned his head to the side with a puzzled look, unsure of what Mifune had meant.

"You see Lord Death, On my mission I came across a boy, around the same age as your son..." Mifune began

"Yes, please continue" Lord Death said as he noticed Mifune's thoughts began to trail off into his memory.

"Well, when I got there and dealt with the majority of the Kishin eggs, I noticed the Clown head into an alley way. In order to complete my mission I followed it so I could put an end to it. It stopped in front of this boy and and began asking why he, unlike everybody else could resist the madness wavelength left by Asura. The boy simply turned his arm into a blade and wielded a Katana in the other and defeated the clown."

"Hmm, that is interesting indeed. So this weapon was able to kill the clown and resist the madness?"

"Yes he did, he was heavily wounded and didn't trust me when I approached. I managed to convince him to come with me here. I left him in the care of Stein and Nygus at the infirmary to have his wounds healed. But his abilities are something different to me..." Mifune began to trail off again, remembering the power that the boy had used had him questioning what kind of weapon this boy was.

"So you wish to enroll him into the DWMA and train?" Death asked in a tone, as if he had already known the answer.

"I would like to request that he be trained and protected by the DWMA." Mifune confirmed.

"Very well, He will officially be a student here at the DWMA, due to the nature of his abilities however, I would like you to train him personally along with Stein and Sid to determine his power and abilities, as well as to judge his wavelength for compatibility with others and, this supposed resistance to the madness his wavelength has." Death said joyously over the fact of this mysterious new student. Mifune nodded and understood the Reapers intentions, he thought about how he was going to train this boy and decided his regimen would be planned out with Stein and Sid. But first Mifune had to go discuss with Nygus about the condition of his new apprentice.

Author: Hey guys, so this is my first piece, even if it's a prologue, and I hope you like my story. Hopefully as this progress's I'll get better at writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Student

5 Weeks Later

Soul and Maka where sitting in class Crescent Moon, waiting for the class to begin. The students where filing into the class ready to start there lesson. The bell rang to start the day, but there was no sign of Stein. The students began talking amongst themselves as they waited for the arrival of Professor Stein.

"Hey Maka, where's Stein? It's not like him to be missing like this." Soul questioned.

"I don't know but he should've been here by now. I hope he gets here soon." Maka replied,

"huh, whatever, this is so uncool." Soul stated.

"Perhaps Stein got busy dissecting something?" Liz began to joke.

"I highly doubt that, they probably wouldn't let him near a scalpel after he succumbed to the madness." Soul retorted.

"What do you think is wrong Kid?" Maka asked

"Hm, I don't know, father has had him pretty busy lately. I don't know why though, it wouldn't be very wise to send him on a mission yet since he hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal." Kid responded.

All of a sudden Spirit walked into the class with a clip board. His eyes gazed around the room with a cold and serious look.

"Alright class listen up, I'm Death Scythe and I'll be your teacher for today, Professor Stein is running an errand for Lord Death, so take out your books and get ready for the period of your life." Spirit said with a proud look in his eye as he attempted to strike a heroic pose.

"How was that Maka?" Spirit thought to himself, his _heroic_ pose quickly diminished into one of stupidity as he gazed over at his daughter.

"He is so annoying" Maka whispered to Soul

The class began working on the assigned work. Maka and Kid finished there work almost as quick as it was assigned and proceeded to find some ways to occupy themselves. The work didn't last long as the attention of the class was drawn to a couple of visitors.

"Death Scythe, Lord Death has requested your presence in a meeting of the Death Scythes."

"Oh yeah and who'll keep an eye on the class while I am-" Spirit began to protest only, to see Mifune standing in the door way with a new student.

"Class I've been summoned by Lord Death for an important issue, So Professor Mifune will be keeping an eye on you until the end of the day." Spirit announced and then made his way out of class Crescent Moon.

The announcement caught Black*Star to wake up from the nap he had fallen into while trying to complete the assignment. He eyed Mifune suspiciously, as if waiting for him to do something to try and challenge the class. He's only been at the DWMA for a couple months and he's already sparred with Black*Star numerous times to try and teach him a different lesson every time.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Black*Star angrily asked to Tsubaki. His eyes filled with rage as he stared at the samurai, hoping he would disappear from his sight. Even after there battle at Baba Yaga's castle with Black*Star's victory, he still hated Mifune, mainly for showing him up everytime he wanted Black*Star to learn something.

"Black*Star calm down, he's only here to make sure nobody causes any trouble, there's no need to get angry." Tsubaki stated as sweetly as ever, hoping that Black*Star would let it go.

"Fine, but just for today, the great Black*Star doesn't like those who think there-" Black*Star stopped in his usual, "I'm the big man" speech. Instead his and everyone else of his group of friends eyes shifted focus to the mysterious boy that had followed Mifune in.

"Hey Kid who's the new boy?" Maka asked

"I'm not to sure, father never mentioned him as a new student for me to tour around, and I've never seen him around before." Kid answered. He looked puzzled by this new boy, unsure of who he was, what he was, or why he followed Mifune.

Mifune spoke to the new arrival and instructed him to sit down in an open seat near Maka, and that he should get used to this room since he'd begin taking classes here. He nodded and made his way to the seat without saying a word to anybody. Maka and Death eyed up the boy taking in everything about him, trying to figure out anything about him.

His dark blonde hair fell over his eyes in spikes. He wore a black sweater that he kept unzipped and a dark red shirt. He had a chain with a small sword pendant around his neck. His jeans were torn at the knees and are dark blue in colour. He kept two chains attached to the waist of his jeans. The most noticeable feature to Maka and Kid however was the Katana on his back.

"That's strange normally weapons prefer to come out into their human forms during classes here..." Maka whispered to Kid

"I know, he is an odd meister for sure, but...he could be a bit more symmetrical..." Kid began to obsess.

The youth took his place next to Maka, he turned and gave her a slight nod as if to say hello. His eyes met hers for a brief moment letting Maka determine his eyes where hazel in colour.

"Hi, my names Maka, and this is my weapon partner Soul, whats your name?" Maka introduced, sounding as welcoming as she could.

"Kai." the boy said with no apparent joy in his voice.

"Oh, nice to meet you Kai, when did you become a student here?" Maka questioned.

"5 weeks ago." Kai stated, again sounding as if he didn't want to be talking.

"Oh nice, why haven't we seen you in class before." Maka once again questioned.

"Maka quite prying the poor guy, its not very cool of you." Soul intervened trying to save Kai from Maka's unintentional interrogation

"Oh hush up Soul, he's just trying to make him feel more comfortable with being here." Protested Maka

"Both of you please be quiet. My name is Death The Kid, my father created this school." Kid stated

"Oh, that's cool, so your a grim reaper to?" Kai asked

"Yes I am, if you need any help, feel free to ask me or my weapons Liz or Patty ok?" Kid explained.

The class continued in silence, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty where still left wanting to know about the mystic Kai and why he hasn't been in class when he's been here for 5 weeks. The bell rang signalling the end of the day, Kai got up and left and followed Mifune along closely. All of them were wondering why he followed Mifune the way he did until...

"YAHOO, god that's over, I was gonna go insane HAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed as loud as he could

"So you guys met the new kid huh?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yea we did, his names Kai, but were not to sure why he's the way he is." Death explained with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I swear though he might be more anti-social than Crona, if that's even possible." Liz joked.

"That's not cool Liz, Crona is our friend and he was just shy from being treated the way he was." Soul defended.

"Yea, I'm sure Kai will warm up to us the more we talk to him." Maka said, sounding reassured in the fact that Kai could just be shy.

"Who gives a damn, he was with Mifune, as long as he doesn't try to up stage me we won't have a problem." Black*Star exclaimed not giving a care about the new class mate in the slightest.

"Can we go play a game now Kid, I've been bored aaaalllllll ddddaaaayyyyyyy." Patty said trying to get everyone to do something fun and not worry about the new kid.

"Sure Patty, let's go play some basketball." Kid acknowledged.

They all left to go play basketball, however Kid, and Maka would still wonder all about Kai. Who he is, where he came from, or why he followed Mifune.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kai

Kai followed Mifune into the Death room, He's spent a lot of time here with Grim Reaper and is grateful for his kindness of allowing his master to train him. As he passed the guillotines he couldn't help but remember the first time he came in this room. The way Sid and Stein treated him, the grim reaper being not what he expected, and the little . Of all these things, these were his only happy memories.

"Ah Mifune and Kai, welcome, welcome, how's it going?" Lord Death said cheerfully as always.

"Lord Death I just wished to inform Stein that his class performed well today, however Black*Star needs to have a wake up call on the importance of studying when told to in order to better his skills." Mifune reported.

"Ah I see, thank you Mifune. I'm sure it was nice for the class to have a new substitute for the day. And you're welcome to give that lesson to Black*Star anytime, as usual." Stein responded, laughing at the possibility of convincing Black*Star to study by ambushing him.

"Kai, I heard that you finally took part in your class today. How did things go for you?" Lord Death asked.

"Things today were fine Grim Reaper." Kai responded being straight to the point.

"Kai, your 17 and you've seen me for most of your time here, you can call me Lord Death, or just Death if you want." Lord Death had explained. He knew Kai wasn't particularly the most social person, but he knew Kai had to start to come out of his shell.

"Hm, very well Lord Death, things went well I believe." Kai finally responded much to Death's delight.

"Splendid! Did you happen to meet any new friends yet?" Death asked.

Kai had to wonder for a moment. That moment with the girl Maka seemed kind but, he didn't try to make any friends, he just met three people by chance. They seemed nice enough, so maybe he could consider them friendly enough.

"Well I met your son, Lord Death. He seemed nice to me. And I met Soul and Maka, Soul seemed like a nice guy, but Maka was ok-" Kai began to explain, finally starting to act social around a group of people. Until...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MAKA IS OK! SHE'S PERFECT AND COMPLETELY AMAZING AND YOU WOULD BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE HER BE YOUR FRIEND LIKE THAT AND-" Spirit started to go off, but after that outburst Lord Death decided to intervene.

"Spirit enough, you know Kai isn't social and you didn't need to cut him off without hearing what he had to say. Your lucky I didn't reaper chop you!" Death yelled at his weapon partner.

"I'm sorry Lord Death, please forgive me." Spirit began begging, much to Steins amusement, even gaining a slight chuckle out of Mifune. Kai however remained quiet, not worrying about the situation. He understood how he felt, if someone started talking about Angela like that Kai would have went off on them. The little witch is the closest thing he had to a family left, and imagined that's how Spirit felt about his daughter.

"It's fine Lord Death, I was going to say she's ok, she just asked to many questions." Kai finished explaining.

"Alright then, well I'm happy your making friends here, and it's about time to. My kiddo is a nice boy and I'm sure you'll get along with him quite well." Death remarked encouraging Kai to be friends with his son.

"Ok, I'll try." Kai responded.

With that Kai dismissed himself from his Master and went to find Sid in the court yard. He made his way to the top of the school and found Sid looking over Death City. The buildings that stretched over to the edge of the city. Kai couldn't comprehend how the hell they made the whole city move.

"You know when I was alive, I was always a man to admire beauty." Sid started

"I know, you tell me every time I come here." Kai replied.

"Wow more than three words this time, I'm impressed, someone must be feeling chatty." Sid joked, he began laughing at the thought. It took him 3 weeks to get Kai to even say hello to him and Nygus. The only one Kai really was ever social around Sid noticed was Mifune and Angela. He hoped that whatever had made Kai so untrusting to even speak with people, would go away the more he trained at the DWMA, and it started to look like things were going to look up.

Kai noticed that his sparring partner was lost in thought. Why he didn't understand. Did it have something to do with Kai, or was he simply taken by the beauty of the view. Either way Kai saw this as an advantage for him to take.

"Hey Sid." Kai began.

"Two sentences, I'm truly impressed. But what is is?" Sid asked.

"...dodge" Kai replied as he drew his Katana from his back and swung at the zombie.

Sid narrowly managed to dodge the attack by burrowing down into the ground. Impressed that Kai remembered to take advantage of his opponents mental state. When he reemerged he drew Nygus who was waiting in her weapon form to begin sparring.

The two combatants clashed, the way Kai moved to always keep his attacker on edge from all directions was wearing Sid down. Mifune had taught this form to Kai do to his special abilities. And Kai made great use of it, never fully giving himself away but always leaving his opponent guessing as to wear he was gonna be next. Nygus and Kai's Katana clashed, after holding the blades to each other for a moment, Kai sent a Soul shockwave through his blade, knocking Sid off his game.

"I see Stein has been doing his job and teaching you how to do that ." Sid remarked.

"I always pay attention to my superiors." Kai responded. He then began incorporating Stein's soul attacks he had taught him, the fighting form Mifune had created for him, and the acrobatics that he had picked up from sparring with Sid daily.

After this final surprise Sid was impressed with Kai's form. The way he carried himself by flipping in the air with grace, having a balance between his blade and soul attacks. The air around Kai was riddled with his wavelength due to Soul Force, and Shockwave attacks. After another 15 minutes of being pushed back, Sid yielded.

"You, huff, huff, are no longer needing my sparring lessons, huff, huff." Sid managed to get out clearly out of breath from Kai's barrage of attacks and Sid's failed attacks.

"What's wrong Sid, I didn't think Zombies needed air." Kai joked, although out of breath himself with sweat dripping down his face, he could tell Sid was glad that he made a joke with him. Kai didn't know why, he had a sense of humour, but just with his instructors. He felt comfortable around them for there treatment of him.

"Well Kai, I'm sure Mifune is proud of his apprentice. You'll do just fine in Class Crescent Moon." Sid said, clearly proud of the progress that he had made despite all his hardships.

"Thanks Sid. Stein no longer needs me to train, you don't need me to train, and master Mifune said I can train with him in technique on the weekend." Kai said, proud of his accomplishment.

"And he has emotion now to." Sid once again joked, Kai althought he knew he wouldn't be as talkative with others his age, he would be fine.

Kai took his leave and went to his room in the DWMA. Surely Angela missed him by now and wanted to show him a magic trick or play hide and seek. Kai finally felt accepted here. Upon reflection, he thought about how Mifune was like a father to him, Sid was a brother, Stein a messed up Uncle, and Angela, his little sister. They were the family Kai never had. One that accepted him for what he can do.

His train of thought was quickly diminished when he entered the dorm room him and Angela shared as the little witch jumped onto his back.

"KAI!" She screamed with happiness.

"Can we play a game Kai, please, pretty please." Angela begged.

"Sure we can Angela, what do you want to play?" Kai asked. He didn't know why he felt like these people where his family but, he just hoped he could come to trust others the same way. After all he started school officially the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends?

Kai woke up as the sun rose in the sky above Death Alley. He walked to the bathroom to have shower and brush his teeth and prepare fore his first day of classes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 and classes would be starting soon. He proceeded to leave the dorm and make his way to Class Crescent Moon.

"Well today I guess I'm an official DWMA student. This should be interesting." Kai thought. Nervous about his first day, up until yesterday he only ever spent time with Sid, Stein, Mifune, Angela, and Land Death. Now he's dealing with over twenty people at once. And people wasn't Kai's strong suit.

The students piled into the classroom lazily. Kai couldn't figure out why. He noticed that they all looked tired, but why would they be tired he always woke up at 5 in the morning and he never felt tired. He payed no mind to this and made his way to his seat.

Maka and Soul had come in with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. After a small outburst from Black*Star, who appeared to be one of the only people, other than himself and Death the Kid to be awake at this time. Maka, Soul, Kid and Liz and Patty made there way to their seats near Kai. Maka noticed Kai sitting and decided to try and be friendly again.

"Good morning Kai." Maka greeted, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm, fine." Kai responded, clearly not interested in any form of communication.

"Well that's good then. You already for your first day." Maka continued, paying no mind to Kai attempting to brush her off. Maka was determined to get Kai to have a conversation with her today. And she would do anything in order to get one out of him.

"So I saw you playing with the little witch Angela yesterday." Maka explained. This caught Kai's attention. He didn't realize that anyone but himself or Angela was on that floor. He didn't like this feeling of being spied on, whats worse is he didn't notice it himself.

"How did you see me!? Me and Angela were the only ones in the school besides teachers." Kai asked.

"We were going to speak with Lord Death, we just happened to notice you chasing Angela around." Soul explained.

"It was really nice of you to play with her like that Kai, she seemed like she was having fun, and so did you." Maka stated, hoping that this would make Kai more comfortable now that they knew how he was around the tiny witch.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww, you play with Angela, that's sooooooooo nice!" Patty began thinking that it was the most adorable thing she has ever heard.

"I remember when Patty was little, I'd play with her all the time to keep her amused." Liz joined in.

"Oh, well...um..." Kai was at a loss for words. Why where they still trying to talk with him, they could tell that Kai didn't want to talk, but they persisted. And Kai didn't understand why, he never said to words to them until yesterday. But Kai was glad that they were in away. He decided he would try to be friends with them, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to talk to them the way he did his trainers and _sister. _

"Well, um, I..." Kai began to explain

"It's ok, Kai, you don't have to explain anything, I talked o father about you last night." Kid explained. He was pleased with the progress that they were making on befriending Kai, however Kid wanted to know why Kai was so hard to talk to. There had to be a reason for his silence, but at least Kai was talking now.

Professor Stein walked in and everyone went silent. Kai was happy to be out of the conversation, he still wasn't used to this whole talking idea. But then again a small part of himself enjoyed his new found friends, if he could call them friends.

"Good day class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Kai, he's spent the last 5 weeks training under Mifune as his apprentice, and he is now deemed ready to be a official DWMA student, I expect all of you to be kind toward him, he has trouble trusting others." Stein explained, "Now let's begin with the lesson."

Stein assigned some work for the class and everybody worked diligently. Kai was relieved to know that they were more focused on the work than talking with him. The class was quiet aside from pen's writing, pages flipping, Black*Star's snoring, and Kai shifting his Katana on his back to be more comfortable. When class ended Kai began to walk out of the class and head back to his room and wait for Mifune or Angela to show up.

"Hey Kai, why don't you come to our apartment and hang out for a bit?" Maka asked

"What me, you want me to come?" Kai asked, puzzled by the invitation, unsure if this was a trick or a genuine act of friendship.

"Yea why not, father said to be a friend to you, and you seem like a nice guy." Kid explained

"Yea besides, then you can get a small tour of the city." Liz explained

"Besides, being by yourself all the time isn't very cool." Soul added.

"Um, well, I dunno..." Kai responded

"Dammit Kai, you can't be so anti-social now that your a student. Go with them, I can promise you that this group will be kind to you. Just be careful of Black*Star, he's not fond of your master and can be a bit of an annoyance." Stein explained, attempting to convince Kai to quite being so anti-social with people.

"Oh, alright then, if you guys insist." Kai relented.

"Great, Black*Star and Tsubaki left already so we'll head there now ok?" Maka asked.

_At Maka and Soul's Apartment_

"Alright, here we go." Maka said, happy that Kai had come along with them instead of heading back to his room. Even if Stein, in a way, ordered him to do it. But never the less with him, she'll take any chance she can to be friends with him.

The group entered the apartment and all made there way to the couches and took a seat. Kai scanned around the room, making sure there wasn't any hidden traps or enemies in the corners. A bad habit he had gotten into when he was living in hell when the clown tormented him with the Kishin eggs.

"Kai come on in, nobody here is going to hurt you." Maka stated, seeing Kai was nervous she opened up a seat in between her and Soul so that way he would feel more comfortable.

"Ok thank you-" Kai was got off by a hidden surprise.

"HHHHIIIIIII" A cat that turned into a women yelled as she pounced at Kai. Unfortunately Kai wasn't one for surprises and through the cat down and sent a soul shockwave through her.

"OOOWWWWWW!" the cat lady yelled in pain, "That really hurt." she said pouting.

"Well nobody said Kai wouldn't hurt anyone." Soul joked, earning a chuckle out of everybody except Kai and the cat.

"Sorry, I'm Kai and I hate surprises..." Kai said in his most sincere apologetic voice he could come up with.

"And I'm Blair, it's ok, I'm a Cat, I just like to jump on new people." Blair said seemingly forgetting the incident and making a pawing motion with her mand.

Kai finally sat down and managed to relax, kind of, hanging out as Kid put it was something he's never down before. The group started conversing about music, missions, class, and there past battles. Kai remained quiet just listening intently to the conversation as it unfolded.

"YAHOOO! Don't Worry Guys The Great Black*Star is-" Black*Star began screaming, however upon the notice of Kai, he silenced himself. Black*Star eyed Kai cautiously wondering why the apprentice of Mifune was here.

"What is Kai doing here?" Tsubaki asked trying to get an answer before Black*Star could do something stupid.

"We invited him, he's a pretty nice guy, you know when he talks." Liz stated, Kai just remained silent.

"Well it's nice of you guys to invite Kai, I've been wanting to speak with this apprentice." Black*Star stated.

The room went quiet. Everyone knew how Black*Star felt about Mifune. So the idea of him speaking with his apprentice about god knows what, terrified everyone. Black*Star began approaching Kai and stood in front of him, attempting to loom himself over the new guy.

"Hi, Black*Star, I've heard a lot about you," Kai began. Shocking everybody in the room with his words. "Mifune speaks highly of you. I hope I can see the person who defeated my master in battle sometime." Kai stated, actually sounding rather impressed with Black*Star.

"Well I am kind of a big deal" Black*Star continued, obviously please the complement he had just received.

"I know you are, you're a very skilled meister, I can't wait to see you in combat." Kai finished.

"You know what Kai, your alright, we can be friends." Black*Star stated obviously pleases with the way things turned out.

After Black*Star and Tsubaki found a seat the conversation picked up as usual for the group. Kai zoned out for awhile do to him not moving or partaking in the conversation. Completly unaware of anything that the group was talking about.

"Kai, Kai, KAI!" Patty yelled trying to get Kai out of his daze. They had been trying to ask him about his sword pendant around his neck on where he got it.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Kai responded

"Well maybe we can go out shopping tomarrow with me a Tsubaki and we can see where it came from?" Liz offered. Something about her tone didn't seem like she was asking though.

"Oh um I don't know..." Kai began.

"Oh please come Kai, where going to Kids anyway, and you could use some new clothes to get out of those tattered clothes." Tsubaki said. "And it'd help you get to know us better." Liz added. How shopping with only two of them would help him learn about the whole group baffled Kai, but he had nothing better to do since he didn't have to train tomarrow.

"Oh ok then." Kai relented.

"Awesome we'll meet you at the school and we'll be on our way then." Liz stated. Kai could tell this shopping trip was going to be interesting. Why he didn't know. But he decided it'd be interesting to find out.

"Alright sounds great." Kai responded.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shopping And Gifts

Kai was regretting his decision to come along shopping. They've only been in the market plaza for an hour and a half, and it's Liz's fifth time getting caught up looking at nail polish. Was this really what shopping was like. If so next time he'll do anything he can to get out of it, all he seemed to be really doing is holding all of Liz's bags and only learnt small little bits about Maka, Soul, Kid, Black*Star, and Patty.

"So are we almost done doing this?" Kai had to ask, almost completely out of patience for the situation.

"Hold on Kai, I'm almost done." Liz stated, Even though she was nowhere being done looking at the different colours and styles. The thought that people spent there time over things like these confused Kai beyond belief. You'd think they'd rather spend their time training to improve their combat skills, rather than trying to debate between having Soul Blue nails , or smelling of Ocean breeze perfume.

"Liz we've been here for awhile, and I'm getting the feeling Kai, is losing interest in holding bags." Tsubaki said, trying to convince Liz to pull away from the crimson red bottle of nail polish she was eyeing.

"Oh ok fine, we can move on. Let's head to the jewelry, remember Maka wanted to know where you got that sword pendant." Liz stated. Both Kai and Tsubaki knew Liz just wanted to look at the rings and necklaces there. But while they were there it would be something that Kai could do for himself instead being Liz's personal butler.

When they got to the jewelry Liz and Tsubaki went off to look at all the different styles of diamonds and gems the store had. Kai searched around for an employee to ask for any information on his pendant since he had nothing better to do.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A man from behind Kai had asked.

"Oh, um...yes..." Kai began, still nervous talking to anybody.

"A friend of mine asked where I got this pendant...and I was wondering if you had anything like it..." Kai stopped, nervous to continue. He felt stupid he didn't know where his own sword and chain pendant came from, but he couldn't help it, he has just always had it.

"Hmmm..." The shop worker began to think.

"These are a rare find, they symbol great power to whoever wears them due to the uniqueness of the metal there constructed out of. Myth has it whoever wears one of these are a good luck charm to those who wear them. We have some if you want to buy another." The shop keeper said, without even hesitating he dragged Kai behind him to show him the different charms and styles like his.

None of them really interested Kai, but it was better than looking at earrings that Tsubaki and Liz were trying on. So he just went with it. His eye was drawn to a charm of a scythe on a golden chain. He remembered it was Maka who had asked about it and admired it.

"Hm, how much is the one witht he scythe?" Kai asked.

"Oh the Scythe, is about $350. It's a great gift item." The shop keeper responded.

"Hm, I think she'd like it..." Kai began thinking to himself. Not noticing that Liz and Tsubaki had come over behind him and started wondering who he met.

"Ok, sure let's do it. I hope she likes it being a scythe meister..." Kai told the shop keeper, The shop keeper nodded and took the necklace to the back in order to wrap for Kai after he had paid.

"Oh you getting that for Maka?" Tsubaki asked, "That's really sweet of you." she continued

"Um...Thanks..." Kai began.

"Wait a minute..." Liz began, "Do you like Maka?" Liz began, slightly chuckling to herself.

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. His jaw dropped and his face started to turn red by Liz's question. There was no way Kai could like Maka, they'd only known each other for three days. Besides Kai didn't have to for feelings like that, he needed to focus on his training with Mifune.

"Oh that's so cute, maybe that's why your so quiet around her." Liz began again.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, I'M JUST GETTING IT FOR HER CAUSE SHE LIKED MINE! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE HER!" Kai yelled, his face getting redder by the second. His yelling caught Liz by surprise. He barely said two words let alone a full blown defense at the notion. Although this defence just proved Liz was correct even if Kai didn't believe it himself.

"Ok whatever you say." Liz began to laugh, Tsubaki just shocked Kai had spoken in a full sentence for once.

"Alright here's the Scythe necklace, I'm sure this Maka is a lucky girl." The shop keeper said while handing the box to Kai.

"...Thank you..." Kai said, completely embarrassed by the situation. "Can we leave now?" Kai asked wanting to put this entire experience behind him. Liz and Tsubaki agreed. It was hard to forget the moment though with Liz laughing all the way to Kid's house with Tsubaki trying to get her to be quiet.

Kai was glad was when they reached Kid mansion. Liz finally managed to get it together, and Kai's face had lost most of it's redness. They entered into the mansion and Kai couldn't believe the size of the place, or the symmetry of the place.

"Um, why so symmetrical?" Kai asked.

"Oh that's just Kid for ya, he has a symmetry obsession, I'm surprised you haven't seen him freak out yet." Liz stated, Kai thought she was joking. But he could tell by the look on her face she really wasn't.

"Really then why didn't he freak out on me my first day?" Kai began to ask.

"It's because you where new and he didn't know you. Trust me he was dying on the inside." Liz said matter of factly.

With that they walked into the main hallway to find the others. It didn't take long when they heard a scream that sounded like Kid coming from the main living room. That freak out that Liz mentioned before, Kai was about to experience.

"I'm no good reaper garbage if I can't keep my coffee table in exactly the center of the room..." Kid was saying. Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could the son of death be so easily defeated by a miss placed coffee table.

"Um, will he be ok..." Kai asked, genuinely worried about the mental state of the young grim reaper.

"Yea, he'll be fine, we just need Black*Star to irritate him and fight him to blow off some steam, it works better than me and Patty yelling at him." Liz began, obviously annoyed by the situation.

With that Kai waved to Black*Star as he caught Tsubaki turning into her ninja sword mode and left Kid and Black*Star to there sparring match. He walked into the kitchen and found Maka, Soul, and someone else he hadn't met yet.

"Hey Maka, Hey Soul. And...Um..." Kai began, trying to think of who this person was. They wore a long black robe and had pink hair. They seemed on edge, and for no apparent reason.

"Hey Kai, This is Crona and his partner Ragnarok." Maka began, "You haven't met them yet..." Soul stated, trying to make Kai feel less stressed about forgetting somebody.

"Oh ok, but all I see is Crona here, where's Ragnar-" Kai asked, only to be immediately answered by an explosion of black liquid from Crona's back that took the form of a black doll with two eyes seperated by an X on the dolls face.

"Who the hell is this!?" The figure began, Kai had figured this was Ragnarok.

"A new person...Oh no...I don't know how to deal with this..." Crona whined, he hid behind Maka afraid of Kai. "You can deal with it by not being such a baby about it!" Ragnarok yelled.

"You knew guy, you got any candy, that Tsubaki girl isn't around to feed me!" Ragnarok demanded. Kai was baffled by what was happening. He didn't know whether to risk getting caught in the sparring match between Black*Star and Kid, or deal with this little black menace on the back of someone with worse social skills than Kai.

"Well aren't you very rude!" Maka began, "Kai hasn't been in classes very long and your already demanding things from him!" Maka yelled at the black blob of anger. Her yelling seemed to upset Crona so she put a stop to it.

"It's ok Maka, Kai is pretty tough if he can put up with shopping with Liz." Soul joked, "Ragnarok is nothing compared to slave driver Liz in a nail polish section." Soul continued, earning a chuckle out of everybody.

"It's ok Maka, I think I can take it." Kai began, He turned to Crona, "Hey I'm Kai, don't worry I hate people to, but I'm getting over it. Maybe we can get over it together?" Kai asked. Crona simply smiled and nodded, earning a shocked look from everybody. For someone who apparently had horrible social skills, he was sure good with people.

"And you..." Kai looked at Ragnarok, "You remind of Angela's dolls, your so adorable." Kai joked, immediately earning a laugh from everybody except Ragnarok, who simply remained quiet out of shock.

After everyone was acquainted, Maka, Soul, Kai, and Crona began discussing the days events. However Maka and Soul did ninety percent of the talking while Crona smiled and nodded and Kai listened and occasionally voiced his opinion. At least he was talking more. As soon as the dust settled in the living room they moved back to join the others. Everyone took a seat, except for Kai, who leaned against a wall in the corner, much to Kids symmetrical dismay.

When Kai looked at the time he noticed it was ten at night and decided he should return home since he had to train in the morning with Mifune.

"Well guys, I better be going, sorry about your wall Kid." Kai said as he left the living room.

"Kai, wait!" a voice yelled. Kai turned his attention to who was yelling at him. It was Maka who was running after him. "Soul is gonna stay awhile but I'm tired, I'll walk with you for a bit if you'd like?" Maka asked.

Kai didn't know what to think. After Liz's joke earlier today he didn't know if he wanted to find out if there was truth to what she said.

"Oh, um...sure, if you want..." Kai said. Why did he say that, he questioned his mind over his answer. Regardless of why he did, it made Maka smile with joy over Kai letting her walk with him.

"Great let's go then." Maka said, pleased that she was able to walk with him since she wanted to get to know him better. She didn't know why she did, but she just felt comfortable around him, and this was a great way to spend time with him.

"Ok then..." Kai agreed.

**Authors Note:**_Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. It should have been done awhile ago, but my laptop broke so I'm stcuk doing what I can when I can get on a computer. Just bare with me and keep reading, I'm already searching for a replacement and will release chapters as they are completed as quick as I can. Hope you guys are enjoying the story._


	6. Chapter 5:The Walk,Invitations,And Plans

Chapter 5: The Walk, Invitations, and Plans

Kai didn't understand what was going on anymore. He was alone, with Maka. She was saying words but he couldn't process them. Why did he feel nervous around her, why did he say yes to walking with her when he needed to get back to his dorm at the academy. To late to figure all that out now he thought.

"So how did you enjoy Kids?" Maka asked, not realizing Kai hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Oh, what? Kids, was good I guess..." Kai answered.

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time. Sorry about Ragnarok, he's a bit rude, but you seemed to handle him just fine." Maka joked, remembering how Kai had said Ragnarok looked like a doll.

"Oh yea, it was nothing..." Kai stated.

They walked on a little further with Maka explaining to Kai about how they met Crona, and about Medusa. He couldn't believe somebody like him was put through that. Now he knew why Crona was shyer than Kai around a group of people. Kai however was lost in thought taking in all this knowledge and didn't hear Maka asking him a question.

"Kai? Kai?...KAI!?" Maka yelled shaking Kai from his train of thought. He looked over to see her with her arms crossed and an angry and annoyed look on her face.

"Oh...yes...sorry...I was just thinking about all that stuff..." Kai said. This seemed to relieve Maka from her anger and annoyance somewhat. She was glad he was listening to her and thinking about the things she said. It was certainly more than Soul and Black*Star ever did.

"Don't worry about it, I just asked how shopping with Liz was?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Well it was an experience..." Kai joked, earning a small giggle out of Maka. "It seemed more like physical labour than actual shopping to me though." Kai continued.

"Yeah that happens, Liz likes to get lost in her own world filled with nail polish and jewelry." Maka continued to joke.

"Oh speaking of which..." Kai began. He pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Maka. She looked curious as to what was inside the box and why Kai was giving it to her.

"I remembered how you asked about my sword and chain I wear, I asked for some information when Tsubaki and Liz went to look at god knows what, and they had one like mine except well...?" Kai began. Maka couldn't wait any longer and opened up the small box. Her face filled with delight at the small scythe on the golden chain, she was touched by Kai's gift.

"It's a scythe instead of a sword." Maka beamed. Kai was happy the gift had made her happy.

"I got it for you to thank you for being a good friend to me, and I thought you'd like it." Kai explained.

"Thank you, I love it!" Maka yelled with joy. Her face turned red because nobody has ever done something like that for her. With out thinking she wrapped Kai up and pulled him into a hug.

Kai's face turned bright red and he didn't know what to do. He decided to return the hug not wanting to risk hurting Maka's feelings by pulling away from her. He liked the hug though, a part of him didn't want it to stop, but after a moment Maka released and Kai could figure out that he hadn't been breathing the entire time.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Maka stated, not sure herself why she had pulled Kai into a hug.

The two continued to walk on down the streets. Maka put the necklace back into the box and placed it into her pocket so she wouldn't lose it. Both Kai's and Maka's faces where red from the instantaneous hug that the two had over the necklace.

"So Kai, you gonna come to the birthday ball that where gonna have for Angela?" Maka asked.

"A birthday ball? What the hell is a ball?" Kai asked, he's never heard of such a word before.

"A ball is a formal dance for a special celebration. In this case Angela's birthday because Mifune noticed how she loved the dancers on her music box Lord Death gave her, so they decided to throw her a ball." Maka explained.

"She does love that music box..." Kai said. But a dance, he wasn't to sure about. He was struggling to talk to people how the hell was he supposed to deal with everyone at once. "I guess since it's for Angela I'll be there..." Kai said worried about the whole ordeal.

"Great, I can't wait to see you in a suit." Maka teased. This turned Kai's face red again. A suit was something new for him. Hell even the words formal and Ball weren't in his vocabulary until two minutes ago.

"Oh, um...ok..." Kai said getting all shy and anti-social at the thought.

Maka was pleased Kai agreed to come. Even if he would have gone anyway. Kai and Maka reached the apartment and Maka wished Kai a good night. He turned and continued his walk to the DWMA and thought about what all had happened. On one side he was excited, and on the other nervous. I guess he had couldn't back out of it now.

**Back at the mansion**

Everyone was conversing about missions that they had completed before and how much stronger they were all getting. Soul was sitting beside the record player trying to find some good music, when Liz came and interrupted him.

"Hey Soul, why did Maka leave so early?" Liz asked

"Who knows with her, probably something to do with studying." Soul guessed, with Maka, that's all it ever was.

"You find it strange how she left at the exact same time as Kai did?" Liz asked with a grin. This caught Soul by surprise. He hadn't thought about it, but now that she mentioned it, Maka has been spending a lot of time with Kai.

"What you think something is going on there?" Soul asked, adopting the grin that Liz had.

"Well Kai did, happen to buy Maka an expensive necklace today while shopping, I think Kai likes her." Liz stated, knowing that even if Kai hadn't admitted it, she knew it was true.

"And Maka has been asking a lot of questions about him and hanging out with him since we met him...Maybe Maka likes Kai as well." Soul added. "But those two wouldn't admit it to anybody if they did." Soul began.

"Well then perhaps they need a...push in the right direction..." Liz grinned, "Perhaps we should be the people that push them together?" Liz joked, hoping that Soul would go along with the idea.

"Perhaps your right Liz." Soul stated.

Soul and Liz started bursting out with an evil laugh that everyone heard. Soon everybody crowded around Liz and Soul wondering what was so funny.

"Um guys...whats so funny?" Kid asked.

"Oh nothing where just planning on getting the love birds together." Soul joked.

"Love birds? Who is in love?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh you know, Kai and Maka, they both like each other." Liz explained, "So where gonna give them a little bit of a push together." Soul explained.

"YAHOOO! THIS WILL BE AWESOME, I GEUSS MAKA HAD TO SETTLE FOR KAI NOT HAVING A CHANCE WITH A BIG STAR LIKE ME!" Black*Star yelled.

"...Yea sure..." Liz said, annoyed that Black*Star wasn't taking this seriously.

"Anyway so we need a plan in order to get those two to admit to liking each other, and to get Kai and Maka ready for the dance." Soul stated, hoping that somebody had some ideas.

The room went silent as everybody fell into a deep thought. Tricking Maka was easy, Soul did it all the time to get out of cooking or shopping, but Kai, the apprentice of Mifune, would be a lot harder to trick.

"Why don't you boys steal Kai's sword until he admits it." Patty teased the group. Everyone looked at her shocked. That idea wasn't bad, mind you they would be asking for trouble but it was something.

"Not bad, but that'll be a last resort tactic." Kid stated. "Here's what we'll do, the girls will go with Maka to Paris when she visits her mother as a break from the school. Meanwhile the boys here will get Kai ready for the ball by helping him choose a suit, be less clingy to his sword, and maybe help him realize it's ok to act like a human being for once." Kid joked, this earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. As far as they knew Kai could have been an emotionless robot, unless it came to Maka.

"I like it, but what do us girls do in Paris?" Tsubaki asked.

"I can think of a few things!" Liz quickly jumped in, her eyes lit up as she pictured the shops and and cool clothes and pastries.

"Big sis where gonna be there playing as spies and getting Maka's feelings as proof!" Patty jumped up and yelled, always wanting to have been a spy. As far as she was concerned this was all a game.

"Yea, yea I know but we can have a bit of fun, we'll be there for three weeks." Liz explained to her little sister, who was still wide eyed at the fact that this was a secret plan.

"Then where all in agreement, operation love bird is a go." Soul stated. Everybody agreed and couldn't wait to put their plan into action.

They finished there party and all went back to their respective homes. Soul evily grinned at the thought of this brilliant plan they had concocted. All they needed to do is to get the ball rolling, and any chance to mess with anyone that was even associated with Mifune, Black*Star was always willing to do the job. The worse Kai could do was a couple soul force attacks on him. At least he hoped that's all Kai could do.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plan In Action

"BLACK*STAR YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT." Kai screamed at the reckless ninja. Was this a joke to him, nobody touched Kai's katana and got away with it.

"What's the matter Kai, can't live without your precious sword!" Black*Star taunted. Kai couldn't believe this. This wasn't a game to Kai, but apparently he had a death wish.

"Do you want to die!" Kai threatened. Black*Star just stood there laughing and shaking the katana on the other end of the hall, taunting him. In a fit of rage Kai ran down the hall after the knucklehead ninja.

"Come on, your faster than that, aren't you?" Black*Star yelled back. These taunts were just getting annoying now.

"Running won't save you when I get a hold of you!" Kai yelled, relentlessly pursuing him.

The two students where running full sprint down the hallways and up and down the stairs. Black*Star yelling his yahoo, and Kai beginning to see red from his unbridled rage from the assassin's dirty trick. Kai managed to catch up to Black*Star and land a kick to the back of his head sending him flying across the hallway and into a janitors closet.

"Give me back my sword and you can walk away!" Kai yelled into the darkened room. Black*Star emerged with a mop on his head and a bucket on his foot. He threw the mop aside and kicked away the bucket.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Black*Star grinned. He charged at Kai at full speed and jumped to try and kick him.

Kai easily blocked the kick and the two combatants were soon locked into hand to hand combat. Black*Star was getting more and more frustrated, Kai was keeping up with his attacks perfectly. Kcick to the head, block, punch to the stomach dodge, elbow to the back deflect.

Kai wasn't having an easy time, he was focused on dodging Black*Star's attacks he couldn't find an opening without putting himself in the harms way of Black*Star. He was getting frustrated with these attack, only one thing Kai could do to get away. Was it worth it...absolutely.

Kai threw his hand to the ground while simultaneously dodging one of Black*Stars punches. Black*Star was confused as to this movement. Until, "UNRELENTING SHOCKWAVE!" Kai yelled.

Black*Star was lifted off his feet and thrown away from Kai. "Not bad newbie..." Black*Star began, "But you'll need more than a knockback to defeat this star!" Black*Star yelled and did the exact same thing to Kai. "Well that was a shock for you, wasn't it..." Black*Star grinned.

"Is now really the time for witty puns." Kai said. Although he wouldn't let Black*Star know it, he was shocked at his surprising control over his wavelength.

"I thought it was pretty good." Black*Star laughed. Not realizing that he had lost focus on his opponent .

Kai charged him and put his hand firmly into Black*Star's throat. The assassin coughed up blood from the hit. But blood wasn't gonna stop the reckless maniac, he pulled a hidden kunai from his belt and slashed at Kai. The blade cut Kai's hand and blood started to trickle from the wound. Kai looked at the red liquid oozing from the small cut on his palm, mesmerized by the wound.

"What's wrong Kai, scared of a little blood!" Black*Star yelled, thinking Kai was stopping fromhis small knife wound.

"No, I'm not..." Kai said, his voice filled with a very strong seriousness that quickly turned into an evil grin. "Thanks Black*Star, now I can fight with even more of my power..." Kai laughed. Black*Star had a confused look on his face until Kai sent another knockback at him.

The two quickly resumed their even more intense game of cat and mouse. Occasionally the two would catch each other in hand to hand combat with kicks and punches as fast as lightning. The two had reached the floor with the dormitories and had stopped to face each other.

"Last chance Black*Star, give it back and I won't hurt you!" Kai warned hoping that at least some common sense was in that think skull of Black*Star's.

"Hurt me, please your the one who should quit now!" Black*Star retorted, hoping that Kai would see how much of a strong meister he was.

"Verywell then, IT"S YOUR FUNERAL!" Kai yelled in anger, "COME FACE YOUR DEFEAT LIKE A TRUE WARRIO!" Kai demanded wanting Black*Star to charge him.

"YAHOO, PREPARE TO LOSE APPRENTICE OF MY ENEMY!" Black*Star yelled. They both began to charge each other at full speed ready to use their finishing attack.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" Black*Star yelled, as his hand started glowing light blue with his wavelength.

"LEGACY BLOOD BLAST!" Kai yelled, the hand that Black*Star had cut started to glow a dark blue colour as the blood in his cut turned bright red, ready to explode from his hand with the combined ability of his wavelengths strength.

Meanwhile

"So why did your dad call us to the death room?" Soul asked Kid while they both walked down the hallway pass the dormitories.

"No idea, he said he wanted to know how Kai was doing and wanted to know about the plans for the little witch Angela's party." Kid answered.

"That's great, but why does he need me?" Soul asked again.

"Perhaps Spirit wants to know how his daughter is doing in Paris?" Kid responded not quite sure himself.

The two continued down the hall and stopped when they heard what sounded like yelling.

"Um, Kid what was that?" Soul asked, curious as to who could possibly be yelling, it was a Saturday, so there shouldn't be anybody in the school.

"I'm not sure but we better go find out."Kid answered as the two began running to the end of the hall.

They quickly saw there answer when Black*Star and Kai appeared in the centre of the hall, charging each other at full speed with attacks charged and aimed at the other. Kid and Soul were blinded by the clash of the two's exceptionally powerful wavelengths that had erupted into an explosion on blue light with specks of charged red blood.

"What the hell are those two doing?!" Kid asked, worried that the symmetry would be broken because of the clash.

"Well nothing now, look." Soul responded laughing at the paralysed Kai and Black*Star, the two's attacks were so powerful that they had knocked each other both out from the fight.

Kid and Soul laughed as the two mumbled between each other about who had won the fight. It didn't take Kid long to notice Kai's Katana on Black*Star's back to figure out what had happened. But as Soul was making jokes about the two, Kid was worried about what he had seen. Normally Black*Star would have severely hurt his opponent, but Kai was just drained of his energy. Had he had his Katana he feared Black*Star's fate since the weapon would have obviously increased his wavelength to even greater power.

"Honestly, you two dumb asses are far stupider than I thought." Soul joked as he carried one of the downed combatants to the death room.

"Soul. Don't be an asshole..." Black*Star spoke up, although he immediately went back to mumbling after due to his energy being drained.

Kid, Soul, Black*Star, and Kai had finally made it to the death room. They made their way down the guillotine path way to reach the centre of the Death Room, where Lord Death, Stein, Mifune,Spirit, and Sid where all waiting.

"What the hell happened to them?" Sid asked.

"Long story we'll tell you after." Soul stated, not wanting to get the two started in their argument again.

"Well, what did you want to see us for father?" Kid asked.

"Oh I just wanted to know how Angela's party was coming along?" Lord Death asked, hoping to hear that the preparations were going well.

"Everything is going well father." Kid answered, proud that this gave Lord Death a sense of happiness.

"Excellent, I'm sure having a party like this will also put off her temptation to destruction." Stein said.

"And Kai, how is my apprentice doing in regular classes?" Mifune asked, fearing the answer since Kai was just starting to regain the ability to move.

"In class he's doing well."Stein responded, "But how is he in your group of friends?" Stein asked Kid.

"He's a cool guy, and is a good friend to all of us, some of us more than others." Soul laughed, he noticed Kai's face turn a little red from his comment. If Kai had it in him to speak, he'd of told Soul to shut up.

"Great glad to hear it." Mifune responded.

"And could you fill us in on this situation..." Stein asked. As if on a jump start Kai and Black*Star awoke from their daze and started arguing with each other about who won, who was stronger, and about the Katana. Everyone in the room couldn't understand a word they where saying. Finally, Lord Death had enough of this pointless squabbling.

"REAPER!" Death began, Kai and Black*Star turned to Lord Death with fear in their eyes, for they knew what was about to come. "CHOP!" Lord Death cracked both Kai and Black*Star in the head with his hands, making them both fall to the ground and cringe in pain.

"Now explain one at a time, in a civilized manner." Lord Death told them.

"Well Black*Star broke into my room and took my sword." Kai said.

"And only because it's against the rules to carry a weapon, or weapon partner as a weapon during a school event." Black*Star retorted. After this Soul and Kid knew what Black*Star had really done, he set the ball in motion.

"I see, well that is true Kai, I'll hold on to your sword until 's party is over, ok?" Lord Death asked, this way the peace was kept between the two. "Fine..." Kai responded.

"Excellent now you two apologize for attacking each other." Sid staed, slightly chuckling as he did.

Kai and Black*Star looked at each other for a moment and then shook hands putting the fight between them.

"For the record, that was the best fight I've had in awhile." Kai grinned at Black*Star

"Of course it was, any fight with a big star like me is always a good fight." Black*Star responded.

"Anyway, so how's Maka, Soul?" Spirit asked, this question immediately grabbing Kai's attention.

"She's good, and she's enjoying her mother's company with the girls." Soul responded, trying his best to hold off a laugh sds he noticed Kai's immediate attention at Maka's mention.

"Good I'm glad." Spirit responded happy to hear his daughter was enjoying her time.

After this the four friends left the teachers in peace and headed out to Soul's house to chill out for the rest of the day. On there way out Soul and Kid gave Black*Star a look that spoke a million words to him. The biggest ones being, well done, since now Kai's excuse to not dance with Maka was eliminated.

In Paris

Maka was sitting at a cafe with her mother. It wasn't long for the other girls to go off sight seeing and shopping while she got some alone time with her mom. They sat at the cafe eating their meals and discussing things that had all happened during Maka's time at the DWMA since she last saw her. Soon Maka's mom had a question to ask.

"So Maka, I've heard some rumours about you." Maka's mom began.

"Oh like what?" Maka asked generally confused by her mothers statement.

"Oh just about some new boy who arrived that you seem to have gotten close with..." She continued,

"Oh you mean Kai?" Maka confirmed. Her mother nodded. She motioned Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to come join them.

"Yes him, the girls here seem to be convinced that you like him." Her mother teased. This comment made all of them laugh and turn Maka's face a bright red.

"What I do not!" Maka defended. She was embarrassed at her mothers assumption.

"Oh you do so Maka, stop hiding it."Liz added.

"Yea, it's ok to like him Maka." Tsubaki added trying to make her feel more comfortable with the topic.

"Yea, tell us everything!" Patty yelled thinking that she had just started an interrogation, only to be told to come down and drink her juice from her sister.

"It's ok sweetie, you don't need to hide it from me." Her mother stated, this seemed to let Maka come out of her shell a bit. Was this how Kai felt around other people for so long, she thought.

"Well, I might like him..." Maka continued, only to be interrupted by the girly squeal from the others at the fact that she admitted it.

"WE KNEW IT!" Liz and Patty yelled at the same time, over joyed that they were correct.

Maka explained to her mother about how he arrived, when he hung out with them, the necklace he bought her, and her feelings for him. Everybody listened to her intently as she admitted it to everybody fully. When she finally finished talking about him everyone was so glad to know the truth.

"I'm just really shy about telling him how I feel, since he has just started to talk more." Maka said worried that she'll never be able to tell Kai how she felt.

"Trust me Maka..." Liz began, "I think he likes you to." she continued.

"And you two would be sooooooooooooooooo cute together." Patty said with stars in her eyes as she imagined Kai and Maka together.

Maka just smiled at the thought herself, she couldn't wait to see him when they got back, and she still had the dance to look forward to as well.

"Well..." Maka's mother began, "Kai sounds like a real keeper Maka." Her mother smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." Maka grinned.

_**Authors** Note:__ Well I found a way to use my destroyed laptop, so I should release more chapters frequently as I finish them. Hope you guys enjoyed Kai and Black*Star's little argument. I hope you guys keep on reading and liking what I write. And I'm going to need a new character in an upcoming chapter so if you want an OC to hangout with Kai and the gang feel free to PM me your characters info and I'll consider adding him/her. Also one more thing, some people wanted to say something._

**Soul:**** Hey guys, so our plan is now in motion and things seem to be going well**

**Liz:**** Also to mooncloudpanther, thank you, we take being devious as a compliment :3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suit And Ties?

2 1/2 weeks later

It had been two and a half weeks since Kai had his katana taken from him by Lord Death until the end of the dance. Kai was nervous for the upcoming celebration, he had no idea of what to do or how to dress, and Maka was going to be returning back to Death City shortly with the girls. His days with Soul, Kid, and Black*Star where fun and he had a good time with them. But now he had to get ready. He stood there in his room looking over every outfit he had. Combat boots, sweaters, torn and dark jeans, combat armour that Lord Death had given him. Nothing that was suitable for little Angela's birthday ball.

"Well I'm shit out of luck..." Kai said to himself. How was he going to show up dressed like he was ready to fight someone.

"Kai?" Angela asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh just trying to find something to wear to your birthday..." Kai answered. The mention of the birthday made the little witches eyes light up with joy and excitement.

"Really! Your going to come!" Angela asked excitedly, she was only a little girl but even she never thought of Kai going to a party like that.

"Of course, I'll come. I'd always be here for you Angela." Kai said. He smiled at Angela when she started to jump up and down with happiness.

"YAY!" She cried, she couldn't control herself. Angela started to make little fireworks appear as she jumped up and down. Kai could only stand there and laugh, he loved watching Angela get excited, it made almost forget about his past.

"So, you going to dance with a girl?" Angela began to joke as she made a small winking motion with her eye.

"Of course, I'll be dancing with you for one." Kai smiled again, Angela was happy that Kai said he would dance with her, but that wasn't what she meant.

"Not with me silly," Angela began, "With a girl from your school class!" Angela exaggerated.

"Honestly, I don't know Angela. I guess it'll depend on if I look nice or not." Kai answered trying to not think about asking Maka to dance with him. Why would she want to do that anyway, Kai barely spoke to her when they met, but they've become good friends. He'll just have to see.

Angela liked his answer and ran out to play in the courtyard on top of the school. Kai was left siting there wondering what he was going to do, nothing he had would be appropriate to wear at the dance. He suddenly got an idea though, he picked up his phone that Mifune gave him and dialed a number.

"Hello, Kid, can me and Soul meet you at your place, I need some help." Kai said.

**On the Outskirts Of Death City**

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki where just pulling into the city. They had a great time in Paris with Maka's mother, but they were all excited to get back home. All anyone could think about was Maka admitting her feelings for Kai, and Maka was very eager to see him again.

"So you guys, all excited for the dance?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yea it should be really fun." Liz answered, "You gonna ask Kai to dance Maka?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, maybe..." Maka responded, her face turning red at the thought of her dancing with Kai. She secretly hoped that they would be able to dance together but, she wouldn't want to make Kai feel uncomfortable.

"I think you should Maka, you two would be cute!" Patty smiled hoping to change Maka's mind.

"Don't worry Maka, I'm sure everything will go fine." Liz grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Maka had to ask, now slightly worried about what Liz meant. Every one started to laugh, she had no clue what they had been setting up.

The girls laughed and got Maka to her apartment. She got out gabbed her suitcase and waved good bye to the rest. She was very eager to go in and ask Soul how Kai was and what all had happened while she was gone. She opened the door and was immediately pounced on by Blair.

"MAKA!" Blair yelled as she wrapped the scythe meister up in a hug.

"Hi Blair, where's Soul?" Maka asked, she was confused, he should have been here when she got back.

"Oh he went to Kids place to help Kai with something." Blair explained.

"Oh ok then..." Maka said sounding disappointed. She had just got back and wanted to learn about the days events and invite Kai over. But I guess she could wait to see him tomorrow at the dance.

"I guess I'll just see Kai tomarrow, and Soul when he gets back." Maka smiled, she would need her rest anyway, a little recovery from shopping with Liz in Paris was what she needed most.

**At Kid's Mansion**

"NO, NO, NO! IT ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled, they had been having Kai try suits on for two hours, and every time Kid had a symmetry break down.

"Kid relax, not everything needs to be perfectly symmetrical." Soul said, annoyed at the progress they were making. They shouldn't have taken as long as it did.

"Yea, and I'm getting tired of trying these damn things on!" Kai yelled, clearly frustrated with Kid's symmetry obsession.

After five more minutes of crying Kid dragged himself up off the floor. They began trying on more suits, and every time Kid would immediately break down because something wasn't symmetrical. Kai wasn't having any of this anymore, he had tried on all of Kid's suits, all of which he hated, and wanted to give Soul's selection for him a try. Without hesitatin, he put a soul force through Kid to straighten him out. Kid yelped in pain as the attack pushed him into the ground. He stopped crying immediately afterwards and let Kai try Soul's suits on.

"Ok it's about time, here try these on." Soul threw Kai a grey suit. Kai put the suit on and stood so that they could both see him.

"I like it." Soul smiled. "It looks very cool on you." He continued.

"Yes, and even if it's not symmetrical, it's not that bad." Kid stated, actually meaning that instead of lying to avoid another Soul attack.

"Thanks but it doesn't seem like me..." Kai stated as he admired the way he looked in the mirror. It looked good but it didn't seem right for him.

Without paying any attention Liz and Patty walked in while carrying their suitcases. They saw Kai in the suit and figured out what they were up to.

"Damn Kai, looking good." Liz said, "I'm sure Maka will be very pleased." Liz teased, earning a chuckle out of everybody. Even Kai laughed, why would he hide it now since they all knew anyway.

"Yea, I don't know though. I have to head back soon and go to bed otherwise I'll be tired for the ball tomorrow." Kai said, worried that he wouldn't have enough time to find a proper suit.

"Well feel free to stay in the guest bedroom then, Kai. Come up with your own combination for a suit and you, Kid, and Soul can come here and get ready and go while us girls go to Maka and Soul's apartment." Liz smiled hoping that Kai would take the offer.

"I think I'll do that then Liz." Kai smiled relieved that he could have as much time as he needed now.

Everybody retired to their respective rooms and apartments from the long day of travels and fashion. Kai had figure out exactly how he wanted his suit to look. He arranged the pieces to form the suit that he had envisioned and tried it on.

"Perfect," he said, "Now this is a suit for me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Culmination**

The dance had begone and Maka was was waiting for the arrival of Soul, Kid, and Kai. Until then she stayed with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. They were standing near the buffet since it was almost dinner time. The group was really enjoying talking with each other and conversing about the trip to Paris, however Maka was doing her best to keep the dress her mother bought her clean by dodging the waves of filth Black*Star was throwing at her by pigging out.

"Watch it you idiot!" Maka yelled at the shameless glutton, "You'll ruin my dress if you keep flinging food scraps around like that." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"Why what so special about a dress?" Black*Star had to question. Maka just decided to ignore his stupidity and move away from him. Instead she decided to go ask Angela about Kai and wish her a happy birthday.

"Hey Angela how are you?" Maka aske, smiling at the little witch.

"MAKA!" Angela yelled and gave her a hug. " I'm good, I can't wait till Kai gets here! He said that he'd dance with me" she responded happy that Kai would do that. The thought even got Maka to smile.

" Really, well that's very nice of him." Maka responded, she was slightly jealous of the little witch for being able to spend time with Kai so easily. Then again, he did view her as his little sister.

" Yea it was! Your so pretty tonight Maka!" Angela commented. Maka looked down at her dress. The way it flowed down to just past her knees. How her red shoes matched the dark red of her dress, and the black belt that she had across her waist that had a flower on in that Maka's mother gave her.

"Thank you Angela. My mom got them for me." Maka smiled.

"And your hair is pretty too!" Angela exclaimed, "Could you do my hair like that sometime!?" Angela asked. Maka thought about her hair, how instead of her normal hair style she wore it down and with a black hairband that sparkled as she moved her head.

"Of course I can!" Maka answered, happy that Angela thought she was beautiful. Even though with all the things Angela had noticed, none of that was her favourite accessory. "Have you seen Kai around anywhere?" Maka asked.

"Nope but maybe Mifune has?" Angela responded as she gazed up at Kai's master and her protector.

"I haven't, but he should be arriving shortly." Mifune responded.

"Ok well thank you both. And happy birthday Angela!" Maka grinned, disappointed that Kai wasn't there yet.

She walked back to Liz and Tsubaki as Patty and Black*Star where having a race to see who could eat more ice cream. They had begone discussing about the trip to Paris but Maka wasn't paying any attention. All she wanted to do was see Kai. She wasn't even noticing the crowds attention turn to the door and Liz trying to get her attention.

"MAKA!" Liz yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry, what is it?" Maka asked confused.

"Look..." Liz pointed to the door. Maka couldn't think . Soul, Kid, and Kai had finally arrived, and Kai looked amazing in his suit.

The entire party stopped and admired the three boys as they entered the ballroom. Kid wearing his usual suit that he had last worn at the DWMA anniversary party, and Soul in his Black Room attire. Kai was the most stunning out of all three to everybody. He wore dark grey dress pants, with a dark grey jacket that he kept opened to show his dress shirt which was a dark blue button down. On the cuffs of his jacket he had small Lord Death mask cufflinks on. And instead of having his hair fall in front of his eyes in spies like he usually did, but had his hair so that his spikes only fell in front of the side of his head, showing the entirety of his eyes.

"Woah..." Maka said out loud. "I was right Kai did look good in a suit." Maka said, Liz and Tsubaki laughed at Maka's amusement.

Everyone's attention quickly turned as Angela ran up and jumped into Kai's arms. The party resumed as normal, Kai had made his way over to where Angela and Mifune sat. He glanced over to Maka. His jaw dropped, never had he seen her look more beautiful. He quickly got himself together though in the presence of his master. After the cake had been served Kai had be dragged to the dance floor with Angela and danced all crazy and wild with her, both were laughing and happy. After ward Angela had gone off to play with Pots of Fire and Thunder and Kai made his way to Soul.

"So you enjoying the party?" Soul asked.

"Yea its pretty fun actually." Kai responded.

"Cool, I might perform in a little bit as a special treat." Soul stated, Kai thought he was joking but Soul was being serious, he was going to play the piano.

"Really awesome Soul, I haven't heard you play yet." Kai stated.

Soul gave Liz a look across the room, to which she nodded. It was time to finish their plan to get Kai and Maka together. Liz began walking with Maka towards Kai, although the two were completely oblivious as to what was happening. The lights dimmed and the music slowed down, perfect for slow dancing. Maka noticed who she was moving toward and tried to find an excuse to pull away, fearing of scaring Kai, but Liz wouldn't have it. Without warning she threw Maka into Kai. Thank god for Black*Star removing his sword otherwise Maka would have been on the ground.

"Oof!" Kai yelled as Maka hit him in the back. HE turned around and met her eyes. They were both instantly captivated by each other. "Oh, h-hi Maka..." Kai began struggling to get words out.

"H-hi Kai..." Maka started as well trying to gulp down the feeling of fear in her throat.

"You look really beautiful tonight Maka..." Kai complimented, turning Maka's face red.

"Oh thank look very handsome, I knew you'd look good in a suit." Maka teased, this returned the favour and turned Kai's face red as well. Both of their attentions shifted to the stage as Soul and Kid walked up to the piano.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming to the stage, Soul "Eater" Evans for a special performance. And please feel free to share the dance floor with anybody you like." Kid announced. Soul stepped up to the piano and gave a quick smile to Kai, he started playing a song meant for dancing with a partner.

"A slow song, nice..." Maka said, her face still red from Kai thinking she was beautiful.

"Yes it is," Kai began, " Maka, would you do me a favour and join me for a dance?" Kai asked, his face turned redder than before, nervous as to what he had just done.

"Of course I would Kai." Maka answered, both were over joyed with each other. Kai grabbed Maka's hand and led her out to the dance floor as she giggled to herself.

Kai put his hands on Maka's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The two stared into each others eyes, smiling. They felt like the only to people in the world as they moved in perfect harmony to the tempo of Soul's song.

"So you having a good time?" Maka whispered to Kai as they continued dancing and moving through the crowd.

"Of course I am, how about you?" Kai responded while smiling to Maka. They hadn't realized it but they had danced out onto the balcony of the DWMA ballroom.

"Yes, I'm having a great time." Maka smiled, enjoying her time with Kai, without Liz, Soul, Black*Star, Kid, or anybody.

Kai looked down as he smiled at Maka's statement and took notice to something around her neck.

"Is that the necklace I bought you?" Kai asked, eyeing the small scythe on the golden chain.

"Yes it is, it's my favourite accessory that I own and am wearing." Maka explained as she smiled at Kai's near identical sword necklace tucked under his dress shirt.

Kai's eyes had met Maka's once again. Kai didn't know what was happening but he didn't care as both him and Maka moved closer and closer to each other, they hadn't noticed Liz, Soul, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black*Star spying on them from the entrance to the balcony. Kai and Maka had kept moving closer. They both had parted their lips, soon Kai's lips met Maka's and they felt warm against his. Soon he wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her in closer as she pulled him closer to her. Kai and Maka forgot about time as they kissed. After a few seconds they pulled away from each other slowly, and smiling.

"Well that was something." Kai laughed as he smiled at Maka, hoping that she couldn't feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Yes it was, but I liked it." Maka responded smiling at Kai, hoping that he couldn't feel her heartbeat as well.

"So did I." Kai smiled, they couldn't help but smile at each other, while they help each other in their arms for a few more moments until.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Patty yelled in complete joy. Kai and Maka instantly let go of each other trying to mask what had happened from their friends.

"What we didn't do anything!" Kai defended.

"Oh don't lie, we hoped to get you together, but that we didn't plan." Liz grinned

"So that's why you guys were laughing on the way back to Death City." Maka deduced. Both angry at their friends tricky plan, but much happier at the fact her and Kai had just had a special moment.

"So are you guys a thing now?" Soul had to ask, smiling at the brilliance of his and Liz's plan.

"I dunno are we?" Kai turned to Maka, hoping that she would answer fast.

After Kai asked that, Maka entwined her fingers into Kai's and stared into his eyes. "Yes, we are!" Maka giggled excitedly.

Everyone cheered for the new couple, and then all of them made their way back into the ballroom. Everyone started to dance again as the party once again picked up pace. Kai and Maka found two seats at the side and sat down as Maka rested her head on Kai's shoulder. It wasn't long until Kid found them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I have some news." Kid said, Maka and Kai looked at Kid with great interest over what he had to say.

" I've gotten a mission from my father, and I must depart in a week. And he was hoping that Kai would come along with me, besides I'd like to see what you can do for myself." Kid explained as he grinned at Kai, hoping that a mission would intereset him.

"Sure why not." Kai answered as he returned Kid's grin, he couldn't wait to fight alongside one of his friends.

"You better be careful Kai!" Maka warned, "Kid's missions are normally a lot harder than ours." Maka said concerned for her new boyfriends safety.

Kai leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll come back." He then turned her head towards his and kissed her lips to reassure her that he would be ok.

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing how well you fight Kai." Kid stated, really curious into how strong Kai was if his father had recommended he bring Kai.

"I look forward to fighting with you to Kid." Kai acknowledged. And with that he left.

"You better be very careful!" Maka once again had to warn.

"I promise you, I'm not gonna let anything happen to me." Kai reassured. "It will go just fine darling trust me."

"It better!" Maka said in a pretend angry tone over the mission as she pulled Kai into another kiss. She once again rested her head on Kai's shoulder, as he played moved his thump in a circular motion on top of her hand.

"It will be." He whispered.

_**Author's Note: ****Alright so Kai has a girlfriend now awesome. Now things can get really good, all the fun stuff is gonna be happening soon. Little hint, Kai's past and powers all come to light, can his and Maka's relationship survive(probably since two of my friends would kill me for ruining it) and can he preserve his friendships once everything is dug up. Keep on reading to find out. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And if your not interested in all this romance, don't worry, there will be way more action coming up. Thank you for reading.**_

_**P.S. Gorse, you can use Kai and anyone else I created for you, so long as you give credit my friend :)  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What Are You!?**

It was eleven o'clock at night and Kai was over at Maka and Soul's apartment which he was frequently now. A movie Maka had chosen played on the T.V. But Maka was asleep in Kai's arms. It was getting late and Kai had to be heading over to Kid's for his mission. He picked Maka up and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to leave the apartment. However Soul was standing in his room door waiting for Kai.

"So your going to go on the mission then?" Soul asked.

"Yea I am, I've been on missions before with Mifune, I should be fine." Kai answered as he turned to face the demon scythe.

"You be careful out there, I'd hate to deal with an upset Maka." Soul joked, Kai didn't laugh though, he'd hate to cause Maka heart ache.

"Don't worry about it Soul, I'm a lot stronger than you know, I'll come back." Kai stated, he's been so fun to be around since him and Maka got together, but he was dead serious for missions.

"Ok then, Stay cool out there." Soul grinned, he gave Kai a fist bump before he left, Kai returned the grin and went on his way.

He walked all the way to Kid's place. He cleared his head of all thoughts except for the mission. When he arrived at Kid's house, Kid was already to go and Liz and Patty where in there weapon forms, still asleep.

"You ready to go Kai?" Kid asked, "We won't be returning until we complete the mission."

Kai drew his Katana from it's sheath, freshly polished and sharpened. Kai put the blade back in it's sheath and swung it onto his back. "I'm ready..." Kai said, his words almost cold, Kid could feel the intensity of his will to perform to expectation.

It took Kai and Kid 3 hours to fly to the small town in Northern England where a clown and multiple Kishin eggs were reported. Kai jumped off with Kid as soon as they got to the town square.

"It's quiet..." Kid said, trying to listen for any sign of the Kishin Eggs and Clown.

"Yea, but it won't be for long..." Kai responded, he drew his Katana from the sheath. It's blade shone brilliantly in the moon light. Inscribed on the blade was a phrase Kid didn't know. The handle was wrapped in dark blue fabric and had a small pummel on the end of the handle that resembled the blade of a kunai.

As if out of know where Kid, and Kai were attacked by a horde of Kishin eggs. Kid quickly dispatched a couple of them with Liz and Patty as Kai was slicing them up with ease. Without speaking a word the two had adopted a system, Kid would take out enemies from afar and the ones that got close, Kai would slice through with grace and precision.

"This is working way better than I imagined!" Kid yelled as he unleashed a barrage of attacks on the horde.

"Less talking more killing!" Kai demanded, he was cold when it came to dispatching threats.

"Right..." Kid replied. He didn't realize Kai was so precise and graceful in his art, but that came at a price for his complete concentration and cold attitude.

After a few more moments of unrelenting force against the kishin eggs they had been dispatched. Kid fed Liz and Patty their souls they had collected while Kai wiped the blood off his blade. He knelt down and recited a saying.

"Domine exaudi verba mea mors Honora cecidit, et date animas Salvation Amissus..." Kai said with the sound of sorrow present in his voice.

"What the hell was that?" Liz asked, all three members of the team looked at Kai with curiosity. They had never heard such a thing before.

"It's a saying I say to remember the fallen..." Kai began, they looked at him in wonderment never hearing such a thing before. "Honora Cecidit is special to me, It means Honour the fallen. The rest is just a small prayer I learned." Kai finished his explanation.

"Hmm, how interesting, I didn't know you did that." Kid said, pleasantly surprised in seriousness Kai had now, he wasn't cold, he was merciful to those who had fallen.

There brief sentiment over the corrupted souls was short lived as a powerful clown came down from the rook top of a pub and slashed at Kid , Liz and Patty.

"Damn, this one is extremely powerful!" Kid yelled to Kai.

"I can see that, but we've got no options but to fight him here and now!" Kai yelled back. With out hesitating he ran towards the clown and started to put his wavelength into his blade making small shock waves where ever the blade hit. Kid began blasting away at the clown.

Nothing they did worked. It just kept shaking off their attacks and coming after them, even madder than before. It was starting to worry Kid, but Kai kept on attacking refusing to relent.

"Liz, Patty, SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid yelled, without hesitation, Liz and Patty resonated their souls with Kid, his Soul swelled up with power, Kai pulled back to get out of Kids shot. Liz and Patty took on the forms of cannons that had attached themselves to Kids arms, their resonance astounding Kai.

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled as he unleashed a full blast of his wavelength at the clown. The shot was a direct hit. But they had under estimated this clown, it was stronger than the others that they had faced in the past.

"No that's impossible..." Kid said in disbelief. Clowns were tough, but not this tough. While he was in his state of disbelief the clown had thrown a piece of debris at Kid. He noticed just in time but at the cost of Liz being hit. She flew out of his hand and reverted to human form, bleeding and unconscious.

"Kid, is Liz ok!" Kai yelled as he tried to hold off the clown from doing any further damage. But it wouldn't work for long, this clown kept going.

"I don't know, but I can't fight...my symmetry has been broken...and my friend hurt..." Kid sank to the ground, accepting this as defeat. Kai could hear Patty yelling in her weapon form for Kid to fight for her sister, luckily Liz awoke, but wasn't in any condition to fight.

"Kai...you-you'll have to do this on your own..." Liz regretted. Kid carried Patty into cover and began trying to treat her wounds.

"Very well then, it's my turn, I'll try to be quick Kid!" Kai yelled. Without hesitation Kai cut his hand on the blade of his sword and proceededed to run the blood on his hand down the act caught Kids eye. What the hell was he doing.

All of a sudden Kai's sword blade turned crimson red and blue lightning was sparking of the edges of the blade due to his wavelength. "Let's go, BLOOD RESONANCE!" Kai yelled, and with that his wavelength exploded from him and his blade grew a foot in length and width. Kid was shocked at what he was seeing, surely this wasn't natural, he was far more powerful, way faster, and was pushing the clown back.

"Let's go, Blood Legacy Strike!" Kai yelled, his blade turned an even darker red than before and his free arm turned into a Katana blade. Kid was shocked, Kai wasn't a meister, he was a weapon, but he learned to fight just as Justin Law did, on his own.

Kai's attack ripped the clown apart, finally killing it. Kid, Liz, and Patty were silent, how was a single resonance like that so powerful. Kid was about to put it out of his mind for the time being bu t Liz had a worried face. All the meister, and weapons turned around to see another horde of Kishin eggs coming for them, yelling and screaming at the defeat of their possessor.

"Kai we need to get back!" Kid yelled, not even Kai's duel wielding skills could save them. Kai wasn't responding. "Kai, KAI!" Kid yelled getting frustrated at Kai's ignorance.

The demon sword/meister turned around but something was wrong. His eyes were pitch black, and he looked like he was crying blood. His smile reminded him of when Maka and Soul resorted to using Black Blood against Crona, and this was how it was described to look. Kai started chuckling to himself for no reason.

"Kid scared..." Patty whispered to her meisterr, afraid of this new Kai.

"What's wrong Reaper, don't want a little fun, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai began going crazy. Was the madness in the world affecting him? Or was this a side affect of his power he thought he could control.

Without anymore hesitation, Kai jumped into the horde of Kishin eggs. Kid didn't know that they could still scream in pain. The sounds horrified Kid, Liz and Patty. They watched as Kai lifted one of them and slowly impaled them until it was their soul that remained. Liz and Patty hid their eyes, but Kid couldn't look away.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH HIM!?" Liz cried, there wasn't any way this was the guy who tucked Maka into bed, tried on suits with Kid and Soul, the warrior who prayed for the souls salvation. No this was a monster straight from the pits of hell.

Kid watched the carnage completely speechless. Body parts where thrown to side as if they were trash, the blood curdling screams of the kishin eggs crying out for help as they were torn apart, this crazy demon Kai laughing the entire time as he committed these atrocities. They were Kishin eggs but they still deserved to be treated with mercy. But they would get none, Kid watched as Kai, showered himself in their blood, tore out their bones only to beat another down with them. It wasn't a mission to collect Kishin eggs anymore, it was a massacre.

"What's wrong reaper, to soft to have a little fun!" Kai yelled at Kid as he gouged out the eyes of a Kishin egg with his bladed arm.

Kid was lad when the enemies had finally been silenced even though their cry's of pain were ringing in his ears. At the realization of no more enemies, Kai passed out. His arm returned to normal, and his sword went back to it's regular polished blade, dripping with blood, and he cut on Kai's hand had clotted. Kid walked up to Kai who had regained some consciousness.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kid demanded furious at the person he had thought was his friend. But the Kai he knew wouldn't have performed an entire massacre the way he did. Without any choice, Kid brought Liz, Patty, and a restrained Kai back to the DWMA, his father was going to hear about this.

**In The Death Room**

Kid burst into the Death Room, furious at what had happened, he dragged an unconscious Kai behind him. Lord Death, Mifune, Stein, Sid, and Spirit where all in the room wondering why Kid was so angry.

"Hey Kiddo, whats up?" Lord Death asked.

"What's up, father you sent me on a mission with a psychopath!" Kid yelled at his dad.

"Why what happened to Kai?" Mifune asked worried about the condition of his apprentice.

"What happened, he went bat shit crazy, and started to massacre every Kishin Egg he saw, slowly and painfully! None of it was ok, and what the hell was the power he used!?" Kid continued to yell.

"It's as we thought, He used his power to long and to intensely on the mission, it woke up his parents blood in him while he was using his resonance." Stein explained, only the four people who knew about Kai's training understood what was going on, Spirit and Kid were both confused.

"Listen Kid, their is somethings you need to know about Kai. For one, as you figured out he is a weapon, not a meister. The second thing is at the same time he is a meister." Lord Death began explaining, hoping Kid would cath on.

"I don't get it, how can someone be a weapon and a meister?" Kid asked, finally starting to calm down now that he was getting answers.

"You see Kai's family lineage is a whole history of weapons, demon swords mostly. Because of his lineage and skill, Kai can resonate with his family blood that he had put into his sword, the only draw back is he has to be bleeding to do it, and he can only do it with that Katana. When he cuts his hand it allows the blood of his family to act as a amplifier for his wavelength. Because of this his blood is a weapon in it's own right. By using his wavelength to access his family powers, he gains hundreds of years of experience and knowledge, because of this t counts as if he's using another weapon, hence why we called him the blood meister." Stein explained trying to make it as simple as possible.

"So your telling me, that Kai uses his blood as a weapon because his wavelength can activate the dormant abilities of his family? So he is classified as a blood meister, but a weapon at the same time?" Kid tried to clarify.

"Exactly, unfortunately Kai's parents weren't the best role models as both had become Kishin eggs when Kai was developing. So in intense situations, he ends up accidentally succumbing to his parents madness. That resulting in what you saw today. But that is only activated in moments of pure rage, over use of his blood resonance, or if he begins to bleed out." Mifune finished the explanation.

"Ok so his blood resonance let's him get in contact with his blood, and it affects the blade?" Kid asked this final question, overwhelmed with the new knowledge he had recieved.

"His parents forged the sword when they found out Kai was a katana, so when they made his sword, they put his blood inside the blade for blood resonance to work, as they have done since about two hundred years ago." Lord Death answered.

Kid turned to look at Kai, he didn't know what to think anymore, would he be willing to risk him with his friends, or would he destroy them all in dire situations. Kid was definitely going to be more wary of this "blood meister" now. Mifune and Sid picked Kai up and carried him to the infirmary to recover.

"Father, thank you for answering my questions..." Kid said to Lord Death.

"No worries Kiddo, but don't let this new knowledge lessen your friendship with him, he only resorted to that because of the seriousness of the situation." Lord Death pleaded with his son, hoping Kid wouldn't treat Kai any differetly.

"I onlypromise to try..." Kid responded, he turned around and began to leave the room, wondering how they were going to deal with this problem.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Issues**

Kai laid in the infirmary bed, not moving or acknowledging anything. A tear riddled Maka was sitting it the chair beside Kai's bed. She told him to be careful, and he didn't listen. What was worse, was Kid couldn't stand to look at him. Whatever happened on the mission obviously took a toll on Kid. She gazed up at the infirmary bed as Kai began to stir. He began to open his eyes.

"M-Maka?" Kai asked, his vision blurred from the fight he had been involved in, and the strenuous use of his resonance with the power in his blood.

"Kai! You promised you'd be careful, I've been so worried about you!" Maka cried, upset to see him in this state.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean to, but we were desperate, this clown wasn't normal, and I'd been fighting for so long by myself while Kid tended to Liz..." Kai began, his voice shaking at the thought of what he had done, and the images he had given Kid, Patty, and Liz, " I lost control..." Kai finished, he felt ashamed of what had happened.

"What do you mean you lost control?" Maka asked, wondering what all had happened.

"My resonance, My sword was forged with my blood inside of it, and inside my blood is the dorment abilities and powers of my family. In order to use my resonance, The blood from my body has to touch my blade in order for the dormant abilities to be activated. Unfortunately, I have my parents blood..." Kai started, hesitating to finish. He carried depply about Maka and didn't want to lose her over something out of his control. "...and that made me temporarily succumb to madness..." Kai finished, a tear fell from his eye.

Maka didn't know what to think, if his power was so dangerous and unpredictable, why did he use it. But Kai was obviously ashamed of what he had done.

"Hey, it's ok..." Maka tried to comfort him. "You did what you had to do, everybody loses control sometimes, believe me I know." Maka reassured, Kai stopped more tears from coming and excepted what had happened, happened.

"I know, but I almost didn't slip in to the madness, I was just fighting for to long and to hard." Kai stated, still upset over what he had done. "Have you seen Kid's report? I'm sure it'll paint a colourful image into what happened..." Kai said, knowing it would be full of disgust and hate.

"I have..." Maka said, "But if I thought that you were really like that on missions, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Maka asked, she smiled at Kai as she said this and it seemed to cheer him up.

"Thanks Maka." Kai smiled. Maka reached over and grabbed his hand, they sat there in silence for awhil just letting Kai rest until Nygus walked in and said Kai could leave.

The couple made their way out of the infirmary and ran into the group. They all smiled when they saw Maka, but everyone except for Soul dropped their smile when they saw Kai. They were all afraid of him, and they had good reason to be.

"Hey guys." Maka said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey..." Everybody said to Maka. Her plan wasn't working.

"Look, Kid I'm-" Kai began, Kid simply raised his hand to stop him.

"I know my father told me, you lost control. But the things you did...I don't know how you could live with yourself after that..." Kid said, his voice dropped to a seriousness, he didn't know what to think of him anymore, who was real, the Kai in front of him, or the demon at the town.

"I tried my best to keep out of it, but I was tired, and it was the only way to save us." Kai tried to defend, but nobody except Soul and Maka were listening to his side of the story.

"And I thought my family was bad..." Black*Star whispered to himself, but it was enough to make Kai realize he wasn't welcome anymore.

"I know, I'm a monster, I'll see you later Maka, I'll leave you be with _your _friends..." Kai walked off, he didn't need this, he felt horrible already. But they were right Kai was a monster.

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka yelled at him, she looked back to see Kai walking off, she didn't like this.

"What it's true, and he knows it..." Black*Star argued.

"No your the real monster, all of you are!" Maka yelled at them in rage. "He was our friend, he didn't mean to succumb to the madness of his parents, it happened because he was tired and hurt, he couldn't defend himself from it!" Maka started to cry, everybody just looked at the ground.

"You know she is right..." Kid began. Everybody looked at the reaper in shock, was he, the one who watched this horror unfold, taking her side. "He is our friend, and he only did what he did because I wasn't able to fight, had I helped he'd have been fine..." Kid defended, he had been ashamed of how he treated the Blood Meister after hearing Maka begin to cry.

"What do you mean Kid?" Tsubaki asked, wanting an explanation for this change of heart over the situation.

"I mean, had I been focused on the mission, Liz wouldn't have gotten hurt, Kai wouldn't have needed to use his Blood Resonance for so long when he was already tired enough." Kid explained, everyone took this in. Now that they think about it they weren't really mad at Kai for what he did, if he hadn't things would have been worse, but they were mad at how he hid it from them.

"Well if that's the case we need to tell Kai we're sorry and that we were just upset by the situation..." Liz said, sorry at how she quickly judged him for saving her life.

"Thank you guys..." Was all Maka could let out. It meant a lot to her that they would try to rekindle their friendship with Kai.

"Your welcome." Kid began, "But it might take awhile for things to go back to normal now." Black*Star added.

"All I ask is that you try..." Maka finished, everyone decided to return home and get some rest. They needed a day to rest and process the situation. But at least they would all try to put the situation behind them.

**In The Death Room**

Stein, Mifune, Spirit, and Lord Death were discussing the newly discovered powers of Kai. They had heard of the Blood Meisters that could commune with the powers in their blood line, but they hadn't had one at the DWMA.

"Well I think things went well." Stein said getting the conversation underway, the subject of Kai needed discussing, and now was better than ever.

"The boy massacred a horde of Kishin Eggs in cold blood without mercy, he's to dangerous and needs to be pulled from the DWMA roster as a student and agent." Spirit said, afraid of his power.

"Yes but remember, you kill Kishin Eggs too," Stein defended.

"But atleast I'm civil about it." The Death Scythe had retorted.

"And so is my apprentice, he holds great respect and power. It wasn't his fault that he had accidentally channelled the powers of his parents rather than the powers of say his grandfather." Mifune jumped into the conversation, he'd been ready to defend his apprentice from the day he started to train him

"Mifune has a point, Kai is fairly responsible with his power, but Spirit is also right, that it is a danger to the students." Lord Death said, not taking either the samurai or death scythe's side.

"What Kai needs is an equalizer." Stein began to say. Everyone in the room looked at him wondering what he meant by that. "It's just like Tsubaki and Black*Star, Black*Star is wild and uncontrollable, except when Tsubaki is around, he's more "tame" so to speak. If we can get Kai a meister who can keep his families madness in line, Kai wouldn't pose as much of a threat. It'd be like when you all put me and Marie together as partners." Stein finished. Everyone took in Stein's words, entertaining the idea.

"An equalizer might work if we can find a compatible meister." Mifune agreed.

"Perhaps Maka can be his partner for the time being?" Stein suggested, Spirit quickly came against this idea, no way was he gonna see Maka put into a fight.

"You'd need to kill me before I let you pair those two together." Spirit ranted. "Why their already in a relationship with each other, I'm sure her presence would be calming to him on the battle field." Stein defended.

"I agree with Death Scythe..." Mifune spoke up. "Kai would be more distracted rather than focused, he'd need someone who has the same morals and codes as he does, but can be a close friend with him." Mifune stated.

"Perhaps I'll go through my lists and search for a possible meister for him then," Lord Death began. "Mifune will help me select some candidates." Lord Death finished.

Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action if Kai was going to be using blood resonance on missions. Mifune and Lord Death began work immediately, Stein and Spirit began to leave the death room.

"This better work stein..." Spirit threatened, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Kai, if he had to.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The New Meister**

Kai stood on the courtyard looking at over Death City as the cool breeze in the night blew across his face. The only people he ever saw now were Soul and Maka. He was ashamed of his brief madness, why did it have to come out then with Kid watching. They had all invited him to come hang out at their houses but Kai didn't feel welcome with them anymore, he was the son of two powerful kishin eggs, their madness ran in his blood, and how was he going to protect his friends, especially Maka, if every time he tried to make his blood resonate with the blood in his sword, the chance that his parents would come out. His thoughts where broken when he heard movement behind him.

"Who's there?" Kai asked turning his arm into a katana blade, not risking using his legacy katana.

"Don't worry, it's only me." A girls voice said. The sound of her voice was music to Kai's ears, and it always calmed him down. Maka stepped out from behind a tree and smiled at him.

"Oh, Maka, I didn't know you were there." Kai said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Don't worry Kai," Maka grinned, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Nobody is mad at you anymore, they realized you can't have any control over your madness, it's like professor Stein, and Lord Death even explained to us how the blood resonance works." Maka stated, hoping that Kai would be happy about this.

"Did Lord Death tell you know." Kai grinned, Maka was happy to see his smile again, it had been so long since he smiled. "Tell me how does it work then." Kai challenged, waiting to hear her tell him about it.

"Easy, The blood in your sword reacts to the blood in your veins, and it can only react and increase your wavelength through actual contact on the blood, which is why you cut yourself to use it." Maka grinned, knowing she hit it dead on the nose.

"You really are a giant know it all like Soul said." Kai teased.

"I am Not!" Maka defended trying to pretend to be angry with him, but it wasn't working.

"Yes you are," Kai continued as he moved closer to Maka's face, his lips brushed against hers as he whispered, "But I like you being a know it all..." he finished. Maka's face turned red and she turned his head towards hers and pulled him into a kiss.

"Maka,get away from him." A voice came from behind, Kai and Maka turned to see who this person was, and saw Spirit looking at them, and he was very upset.

"Dad, I'm not leaving I just got here, and he needs me right now." She argued with her father.

"I said, GET AWAY!" the Death Scythe yelled at his daughter with a new harshness. Kai was shocked by the sudden change in his voice. He had never raised his voice at Maka that way before, and whats worse, he made scythe blades appear coming out of his back and arms.

"Easy Death Scythe, I'm not the enemy." Kai tried to calm him down.

"Yea, Kai hasn't done anything wrong!" Maka jumped in as she entwined her fingers into Kai's.

"Yes, he has, he didn't have to use his power and he did anyway,he's dangerous!" Spirit retorted, getting even more furious than he already was by Maka's defiance.

"You don't know anything about what I had to do!" Kai yelled back. He released Maka's hand and drew his legacy katana and turned his free hand into a blade.

"You dear take up arms against me!" Spirit threatened, making his scythe blades grow even bigger.

Kai could see the anger in his eyes and put his weapon away and reverted his blade back into his arm. The death scythe still held his blades out.

"Maka, I think it'd be best if you leave..." Kai responded regretfully. Maka looked at him with concern but realized he was probably right, even if she didn't like it, she knew it had to be done.

"I hate you..." she muttered to Spirit as she passed him. Spirit had a look of regret in his eyes now, his daughter cared a lot about this boy, and saying she hated him hurt him even more.

After Maka was gone Spirit put his blades away.

"I'm sorry Kai, but your dangerous, and as her father I need to look out for her best interests." Spirit explained.

"Well clearly it wasn't her best interest, and I'm only dangerous when...he comes out..." Kai responded his tone immediately dropping down to a sad tone.

"So you quit trying to call it on your parents?" Spirit asked.

"No it's still them, but the body is mine, and that is a whole other person as far as I'm concerned..." Kai explained. He knew their wasn't anyway to stop it from happening when he used it, he just needed to learn to control it better, and to keep this demon contained.

"I see well Lord Death and Mifune may have found a solution to your problem."Spirit informed him, "One that might help to keep your wavelength in check when you react with your family lineage inside that Katana of yours."

Kai was confused by his statement. There was a way to keep his wavelength from allowing his blood to access his parents dormant blood inside his sword. Spirit motioned for Kai to follow him and led him to the Death Room. On the raised platform where the grim reaper was he saw three people and fourth behind Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death, Mifune, Stein, and Ms. Marie, it's been a long while." Kai smiled at the sweet and calm teacher. Kai hadn't seen her since he was still taking private classes with Stein as she periodically came to visit him.

"Hello Kai," Marie smiled at him, she was never mad at him, even now she wasn't. Kai was relieved to have someone who knew what happened , not be upset,or scared, or angry at him. Sure Maka said the others where over it, it had been a week since it happened but Kai didn't feel like showing up and bringing back those memories.

"Have you been more social lately?" She asked, remembering how quite he was with her when she first came to Stein the first couple times when he was training him in fighting with his wavelength.

"He's been very social lately,"Stein answered for him, "He even got Maka Albarn for a girlfriend now, much to spirit's dismay." Stein turned to look at the death scythe and smiled, and he recieved a growl in return. He didn't like Maka dating in the first place but now it was a matter of safety.

"Wow, you two must be really happy about each other." Marie continued to smile at him, happy that he had gotten to be that close with someone.

"Kai we have someone here for you to meet." Lord Death said happy about what was to come.

"Oh and who's that?" Kai wondered trying to peer behind the Grim Reaper.

A girl the same age as Kai came out behind Lord Death. She had jet black hair that came down just past her shoulder. Her eyes where a light blue colour and they seemed to sparkle slightly in the light of the room. She wore a black t-shirt that had a grey grim reaper mask on the back. On her right hand was a red finger less glove with white straps that ran half way up her arm. On her other wrist was a checkered bracelet and a small fingerless glove of the same colour. Her shorts where dark blue in colour and had two chains attached to the waist of her shorts in the same way Kai had his attached. She had mid calf boots on that were black with red laces.

"Hi, My names is Bella Tulish, I'm a sword meister, and apparently your new partner. " The new girl introduced herself. "What's your name?" she asked.

Oh...um...I'm Kai..." He said slipping back into his old habit of being anti-social with people he hadn't met before.

"Nice to meet you Kai, you have a last name?" Bella asked, Kai stayed quiet not wanting to speak with this new girl. "Come on Kai, if we're gonna be working together I want to know as much about you as I can." She explained, instantly picking up on a social issue he had with people.

"Oh...I, haven't gone by it for a long time though..."Kai explained, trying not to brand himself by the name of his parents. Bella just stared at him smiling waiting for him to answer, as was everybody in the room, none of them had heard Kai's last name.

"Please, tell me?" Bella asked again, Kai was beginning to feel uneasy and decided it was better to just answer the question now since she wasn't going to relent.

"Fine...My name is Kai Vesania..." Kai finally answered. Everyone smiled upon learning his last name, this wasn't something that he wanted to give anyone, but his new partner insisted.

"Well it's my pleasure to meet you Kai Vesania." Bella smiled at him, she extended her hand out tohim, he immediately extended his and the two partners shook hands.

"Splendid, I think this will work out perfectly!" Lord Death yelled cheerfully, he was happy that these two got along, him and Mifune had a lot of trouble finding someone like her, and then had to contact Marie to bring her in.

"Ms. Tulish, I'm Mifune, Kai's master, were you filled in on what he is and his abilities?" Mifune asked,

hoping that the question wouldn't upset his apprentice, he looked over and Kai just nodded at him, knowing the question needed to be asked.

"About how he's a weapon that becomes a katana, how he can use his blood as a weapon to amplify his wavelength by himself, and that his wavelength can allow his blood to communicate with the blood in the blade of his sword to allow him his dormant ancestors powers in his blood to be used." Bella stated as if she was already an expert on the subject.

"Yes that's it, and you know what can happen if he is fighting by himself and uses that ability?" Mifune asked again.

"Yup, he goes bat shit crazy because of his parents madness that remained in their blood that lays dormant in the sword." She smiled as if it wasn't anything to worry about, "Which is why you want me here, to both use him as a weapon as per regulation, and when he is fighting by himself to use my anti-madness wavelength to counter act his parents dormant madness. Ms. Marie told me all I needed to know." She said cheerfully.

"Excellent," Mifune turned to Kai, "Now you must allow her to use you as a weapon do you understand? You can attack with your wavelength and your sword, and all she has is you. I know you like fighting with an actual sword but you must, no matter what allow her to use you." Mifune said, making himself as clear as possible.

"Ok Master, I understand, mind you I will want to fight by myself sometimes." Kai responded.

"We've accounted for that," Stein began to speak up, "We are having Joe Buttaki create a special gauntlet for you both to use soul resonance through even if your both in human form. And we're also getting Bella her own sword to fight with when you decide you want to practice your own fighting skills or use blood resonance." Stein finished.

"Sounds good to me, I can dual wield then." Bella said in a happy tone. She turned and smiled at her new powerful partner, happy that she can be his meister. Kai smiled back, happy that she was gonna use him and help him from cancelling out his parents madness.

"Alright then, off you go to your rooms now, tomorrow might be Saturday but I want you two to get out and get to know each other better, how about a shopping trip?" Lord Death suggested.

"NO!" Kai yelled without hesitation, everyone just stared at him wondering why he was so quick to decline. They waited for him to explain but they figured they weren't going to get one.

"We will be going to Maka and Soul's apartment tomorrow to hang out with everyone instead." Kai began, now that he had someone to keep him from unleashing the demon in his blood he was eager to see everybody again. He turned to look at Spirit, "If that's ok with you, of course." Kai asked.

"As long as she's with you until you are strong enough to hold it back yourself you can see my daughter." Spirit smiled. Kai was over joyed by his answer and with that the meister and weapon left the Death Room.

"Wow your letting him be with Maka again, that's a big step." Marie said to Spirit.

"Yea, well, she likes him a lot. And he's not a bad kid but he just needs to practice keeping his blood line in check." Spirit responded.

"Do you think this equalizer idea will work?" Stein asked Lord Death. Mifune turned to the two wanting to know what the Grim Reaper thought of this plan.

"I think it'll work perfectly!" Lord Death responded in a happy tone. Mifune and Stein were both satisfied with the answer. Mifune walked off ahead and Stein had asked Marie if she wanted to go and get some dinner out.

**In The Dorm**

Kai and Bella walked into the room that they both had now shared with Angela. The little witch was asleep on the couch with a bowl of candy she was eating spilled out on to the floor. Kai and Bella laughed at the little witch for falling asleep, Kai scooped her up and tucked her into her bed while Bella picked up the candies. The two returned to the couch and sat down.

"So your not afraid of me?" Kai asked, hoping that for once somebody wouldn't say they were scared of him, even if Maka, Marie, Mifune, Angela, and Lord Death weren't.

"Of course not, I think being your partner will be a fun challenge for us both, then you can become a Death Scythe like Spirit." Bella responded happy Kai was holding a conversation with her.

"Oh nice, well I'm happy you aren't afraid of me." Kai smiled back.

"Are your friends scared of you." Bella asked, curious as to if that was why he asked.

"Well Maka and Soul never were, Crona is always afraid of something, and everyone else has apparently gotten over it. I just didn't feel comfortable about being around them to much in case I slipped into demon Kai mode." Kai explained.

"You named your crazy self Demon Kai?" Bella laughed, Kai just laughed back not knowing what to say after that.

Bella kicked her legs up onto the coffee table and let herself sink into the couch slightly. "So you excited to see your friends again?" she asked turning and looking at him.

"Yes I am, Maka has been coming to see me, and Soul has to sometimes." Kai smiled as he thought about Maka visiting him when he was upset. Now he felt confident enough to hang out with everybody again.

"Are you and this Maka girl close?" Bella asked, winking at Kai as if to imply something.

"Well she is my girlfriend, so yea we are very close." Kai laughe. Bella's eyes lit up with joy to hear that Kai had a girlfriend, she had hoped he was close with somebody before she got there.

"Well then I really can't wait to meet her and your other friends." Bella smiled at Kai. Kai was over joyed to hear that she wanted to meet his friends and not want to do something else with him. He could already tell that him and Bella would make a great team.

"I can't wait either, I'm sure they'll like you." Kai responded as he returned a smile to Bella. After a couple more minutes of small talk the two retired to their respective rooms in the dorm for the night.

Kai couldn't sleep though, he was excited to see Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and even Balck*Star to his surprise.

"Tomorrow is gonna be great..." Kai said to himself, and he slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reunion And Jealousy?**

The next morning Kai awoke to the smell of bacon, real bacon, not the candy bacon that Angela throws in his face and calls breakfast. Kai dragged himself out of bed and put on his outfit and slung his katana over his shoulder. He walked out and saw Bella standing at the stove.

"Good morning sleepy head." Bella laughed as she saw Kai trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning..." Kai responded still half asleep. This was the first time he had ever stayed up past twelve due to excitement.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Bella asked, as she plopped down two eggs and three strips of bacon. Kai started eating it without hesitation, this is the first real breakfast he's had except for when he went to Maka's in the morning.

Kai gobbled down the food in complete haste, Bella swore she saw him just swallow an entire piece of bacon with out chewing. She sat down with her breakfast and began to eat it taking her time, allowing herself to enjoy the meal she worked hard to prepare. After Kai wasdown acting like a shameful glutton and Bella was done but with only one egg eaten and one and a half pieces of bacon eaten Kai rushed him and her out of the door.

"Whoa, slow down!" Bella demanded. Kai stopped pushing her and she turned around to look at him.

"What's the rush Kai?" Bella asked.

"Well this is the first time I've hung out with my friends in awhile, I'm really excited to see them." Kai explained.

"So this has nothing to do with you wanting to see Maka?" Bella teased, she gave Kai a wink to imply something which made his face turn a bit red.

"Would you stop talking and let's go already!" Kai demanded impatiently. Bella simply crossed her arms and refused to move.

"I'm not moving an inch with you acting like that." She stated. Was she treating Kai as if he was a kid.

"Fine I'm sorry, I just want to get there..." Kai said apologetically.

"Ok then apology accepted." Bella smiled at her eager weapon partner. "But we're going to walk, your not gonna run, or push me all the way to the apartment." Bella stated, with no joking tone in her voice.

Kai reluctantly agreed to walk. The walk felt like it was taking forever to get to their destination, Bella had to stop and take a look at every major land mark they passed. Getting used to this partner thing was going to be a bit more difficult than Kai thought. After about two hours of walking and stopping they had finally arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Finally we're here." Kai said both annoyed and relieved. He looked back at Bella who didn't pay any mind to what he said.

"So this is the place, huh?" Bella asked Kai who was already reaching for the door handle.

"Yes it is , it's a nice apartment." Kai responded, he turned the door handle and through it open.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion at the door was. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul all turned their heads and smiled at Kai's arrival. They all got up and walked over to Kai to greet him.

"Kai, it's been awhile." Soul grinned as he and Kai fist bumped.

"Yea it has been awhile since I've been here with everyone." Kai joked.

"Kai, it's been awhile." Kid said looking at Kai with no expression in his face. Kai was worried that Kid was still upset with what had happened. "It's good to have you back." Kid smiled at Kai and gave him another fist bump.

"Glad to hear it, sorry about...well you know..." Kai said his face instantly turned into one with apparent sadness.

"Don't be like that Kai, it wasn't your fault." Liz chimed in, "Yea besides you saved us after all." Patty added in.

"Thanks guys." Kai said as he wrapped all three into a hug, happy that his friends had truly forgiven him. Black*Star jumped on to the hug rambling something about not needing to worry anyway because he was there. The group all crashed to the ground under Black*Star's weight suddenly hitting him.

"Hello, who are you?" Tsubaki asked, noticing the girl standing in the door who arrived with Kai.

"Hey I'm Bella Tulish, Kai's new meister and room mate." Bella answered as she smiled at the friendliness from Tsubaki.

"Meister? Kai I didn't know you needed one of those." Black*Star joked, nudging Kai as if he was mocking him.

"Well Kai doesn't really need a meister, he's perfectly capable by himself, he just needs to be kept in check and it would be a good way for him to strengthen his wavelength. Plus I'm a really good sword meister." Bella responded to Black*Star poking fun at Kai.

"So your basically Kai's babysitter!" Black*Star yelled laughing at his own joke.

"You do realize that Tsubaki babysits you all the time right." Kid joked, this got everyone laughing as Black*Star's jaw dropped at the realization that Kid might partially be right.

Everyone turned to the door of a bedroom when they heard someone walking behind it. Kai stood up as fast as he could ready to meet the person whom he knew was on the other side. The door slowly opened and everyone went silent as Maka stepped out from behind the door.

"Kai? You came!" She yelled excitedly.

"Maka!" Kai yelled, the joy in his voice apparent for everyone in the room, they ran to each other from across the room.

"Awwwww how cute!" Patty exclaimed as Kai scooped Maka up into a hug and spun her around. She giggled with laughter over the fact that he had come to hang out with everybody again. Kai put Maka down, only to be dragged into a kiss by her. Their faces turning red from having just kissed in front of everybody, again.

"I've missed coming here." Kai stated in a happy voice as he gazed into Maka's eyes.

"I've missed you being here." Maka returned as she looked into his eyes as well. Their moment was quickly cut short by Black*Star.

"Bleck, Could you to get a room or something!" Black*Star yelled in disgust and began to fake gag.

Everyone laughed. It has been a long time since they've all laughed like this. After a moment of laughter Maka spotted Bella across the room.

"Hi I'm Maka, What's your name?" Maka asked politely.

"Hi , I'm Bella, Kai's meister and room mate." Bella answered as she smiled at Maka

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm sure that you'll get along with us just fine." Maka smiled back.

Everybody took a chair in the living room, Kai was happy to be back here with his friends. His happiness doubled when he felt Maka wrap her fingers around his hand. As usual Kai just sat there listening and whispering to Maka about the conversation. Bella had only been here for a couple minutes and was already deep into the conversation with the group.

"Honestly you couldn't tell we've just met her today." Kai whispered to Maka, earning a grin from her.

"I know she fits so well here with everybody." Maka whispered back.

The conversation ended as lunch was being served. Kid, Kai, and Soul went outside into the alley way to grill up some burgers, while Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz , and Patty stayed in the living room, leaving Maka and Bella to set up the plates at the table.

"So Maka, you must really care about Kai." Bella started, she hadn't gotten into a conversation with her for too long yet.

"Yea, I really do, he's wonderful." Maka responded, her face turning red remembering the times they've shared together.

"Yea Mr. Vesania sure is a nice guy." Bella said. This caught Maka by surprise.

"Um...who?" Maka had to ask, never hearing the name Vesania before.

"You know, Kai Vesania, your boyfriend." Bella joked not realizing that Maka never learned Kai's last name.

"I didn't know he had a last name, he's never told me..." Maka said starting to feel a little upset that this stranger whom had only known Kai a day had learnt something from him she didn't know. She had an uneasy feeling appear in her stomach.

"Yea he told me it yesterday in the Death Room when I asked." Bella said smiling at Maka.

"Oh...is that right..." Maka said in a sound tone. Bella picked up on this and looked at the saddened scythe meister.

"Hey is something wrong?" Bella asked, worried that she had said something that had upset Maka.

"No...it's nothing don't worry about it..." Maka replied, not wanting to be talking with her anymore, "Let's just finish getting this done, the food will be ready soon." Maka finished, Bella nodded and both girls returned to setting up the table.

Kid, Kai, and Soul came back into the apartment with a plate loaded with burgers. Everyone took their places at the table. Kai sat beside Maka and saw she was upset. She turned to look at him, Kai could see her eyes were slightly watering and he didn't know what was bothering her. He leaned over to her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kai asked hoping that Maka would tell him and feel better.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later..." Maka replied not wanting to get into it right now.

Kai respected her decision and decided he'd ask her when everyone was either gone or had left them alone. The lunch continued with Bella telling stories of were she had been to Soul, Kid, and Liz, while Tsubaki was trying to keep Patty and Black*Star from starting a food fight. When the meal was done everyone left to go to take a seat in the living room, leaving Maka and Kai to clean up the dishes.

"So what's wrong?" Kai asked again, "You were quiet the whole time."

"It's nothing really..." Maka tried to lie, but she knew that their was no way Kai was buying it.

"Please tell me..." Kai pleaded, he wrapped Maka iin his ams, "I hate seeing you like this." He told her.

"It's just that Bella said you told her your last name..." Maka began, Kai could see where this was going, "You've never told me your last name, Why did you give it to her?" Maka questioned fearing the answer.

"Because she asked, and she wouldn't stop asking till I answered." Kai responded, this didn't help though. Maka was still visibly upset.

"Ok but, I don't know, she seems nice, and you two are room mates..." Maka continued, "How do I know she won't try to steal you away from me..." Maka began to sob, this new girl had gotten information out of Kai she couldn't, not to mention he had heard Soul whisper to Kid about how beautiful she was.

Kai pulled Maka in closer to him and made her look at him. "Maka, I'm not interested with her, I like you, she's just my meister, the same way Soul is your weapon you have nothing to worry about, I promise." Kai finished as he pulled Maka into a kiss. He could feel the sadness leave her body when Kai told her this and felt happy that she had calmed down. He looked over to the living room and laughed.

"Besides, I think she's more interested in Soul." Kai joked, Maka turned around and laughed as well when she saw Bella and Soul were flirting with each other. Kai and Maka walked into the living room to join their friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" Maka asked as she walked into the living room looking at Bella and Soul on the couch completely oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Oh, nothing much." Bella replied. As she grinned, they knew that nothing going on meant something was going on.

"Really, it certainly looks like something to me." Kai joked, earning a small giggle from Maka. Bella and Soul caught on to what they were implying, their jaws dropped and they both blushed at the thought.

"Um, well she was just saying how she saw Wes perform a little while ago, and that awhile before that she saw me play when I was still living at home." Soul confessed, the redness still on his face from Kai's joke.

"And he was very good, I wish he could play for me again." Bella said, she turned and winked at Soul, who in turn got even redder than before.

"Um, well...um..." Soul started to stutter. He'd never had anyone outside from the DWMA who had heard his music before, and then complimented it.

"Come one Soul, play for her." Kai grinned, Soul was trapped, he couldn't get out of it.

"Um...ok fine, at Kid's next ball I'll play for Bella..." Soul reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent, I can't wait!" Bella yelled, she gave Soul a kiss on his cheek. Now Soul was noticeably bright red.

"Alright, well Lord Death gave us a mission for tomorrow, so we better get going." Bella stated, they needed their rest, tomorrow was gonna be a big day, the first time that Kai would be used as a weapon.

"Ok then..." Kai groaned, not wanting to leave Maka.

Kai gave Maka a kiss and him and Bella left the apartment waving good bye to everybody. They hurried home so that way they could get to sleep early, they would need all of their strength for the mission Lord Death had assigned them.

"You ready for tomorrow partner?" Bella asked, smiling with excitment.

"Oh hell yes, this should be fun." Kai grinned, he couldn't wait to try this new partnership out, and he couldn't wait to see what Bella could do.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The First Soul Resonance**

Kai and Bella were walking through the forest were their mission was. It looked like it had seen better days with destroyed trees and fallen burnt logs. The air was heavy for some reason, and the madness wavelength in the air here was powerful.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Kai asked his new meister, he turned to see her eyeing up the place with great caution.

"We are looking for a clown that had made an appearance here, it was large and powerful, and we are to eliminate it as quickly as possible." Bella responded as she ran here hand over a burnt tree trunk that had fallen. She eyed it suspiciously, not evening a clown could have caused this much damage.

"Yea, let's just take caution ok." Kai responded, he analyzed the surroundings for anywhere the clown could be hiding, after the last time he had let his guard down, him and Kid were ambushed, and that wasn't going to happen again.

"hmm, the madness here is strong, this clown must be really powerful..." Bella began as they reached the beginning of a giant mountain that had looked as if it had collapsed. She ran her hand across more of the burnt ground and discovered something, a dried liquid that was left on the stone under the ash in the form of a streak.

"Kai, what's this?" Bella asked not knowing what the strange streak was. Kai stopped analyzing the area, if the clown was around here, it would have attacked them by now if it was near. He walked over to the liquid and recognized it immediately.

"It's dried blood..." Kai answered without needing to think about it.

"Dried blood? Could it be from one of the villagers from that small village we passed on the way in?" Bell asked, her face filled with concern at the thought of someone other than the DWMA dealing with a clown, and failing.

"Only one way to find out..." Kai stated as he pulled his katana from his sheath. He slid the blade across his hand creating a small cut to appear, a small amount of blood rushed to the opening in order to fill the crack. Kai put his hand on top of the dried blood. Bella couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the dried blood begin to glow at the touch of Kai's blood.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, worried that this was going to end in Kai going insane.

"Don't worry, this won't put us in danger, remember I'm a blood meister, I can react with my blood. If my blood holds my family legacy what else can it do." Kai responded, his answer being very cryptic and confusing his partner.

"Ok, so that means?" Bella urged him to finish explaining.

"It means that if I can connect with the memories and experiences in my blood, so if i mix my blood with this dried blood, maybe I can see what the experience was." Kai finished explaining as he increased his focus on connection of his blood to his wavelength.

"You think that will work? Bella asked, wondering if that could work.

"I dunno, maybe, but it definitely won't work if you keep on talking to me and letting me concentrate." Kai responded in a somewhat harsh tone. Bella was shocked by Kai's tone, normally he was so kind and friendly with people when he wasn't trying to shut the world out. This must've been the way he was trained to treat missions by Mifune.

Bella and Kai remained quiet s the dried blood glowed, resonating with the blood on Kai's palm. It wasn't long before Kai's theory was proven right. His eyes started glowing a bright violet colour as he saw the memories inside the blood flash in front of his eyes. He saw Black*Star in front of him and he was in the body of another. "so what will it be, the path of the warrior, or the path of the demon?" is all Kai heard before he was flown back into Bella's arms.

"What the hell?" Kai yelled, he couldn't believe his eyes. He heard the voice of his master in his confrontation with Black*Star before he joined the DWMA. Sweat started to roll down his forehead and he was gasping for breath as if a python had just released his grip on his neck. He looked up at his partner and saw her face was pale with fright.

"Are you ok!?" She asked worried about her partners health and sanity.

"Yeah that was exhilarating and frightening at the same time!" Kai yelled again in complete joy as he began to laugh about it afterwards.

" You think that was funny, your eyes turned a different colour because of that!" Bella yelled at Kai, she stood up and let him fall to hit the back of his head on the ground.

"Owww!" Kai yelled as he stood up and began wiping the dust off his sweater, "In all seriousness though..." Kai began, Bella looked at Kai intently waiting for what he had to say. "...HOLY SHIT I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT WORKED!" Kai began screaming and jumping up and down like Patty or Angela on a sugar rush.

"Mifune's apprentice ladies and gentlemen." Bella joked to herself, as she laughed at the all to serious Kai bounce up and down like a child. She couldn't blame him though for being excited about a new ability. After Kai calmed himself down they turned back to the village since it was starting to get dark. They rented a room and went to lay down for the night.

Bella awoke to hearing screaming outside the window and Kai missing from his bed. She ran to see what the commotion was. She peered out the window to see a giant snake like being with a clown mask on it's face attacking people in the town square, people were screaming and running for their lives. She saw the glint of something out of the corner of her eye and saw Kai slash at the giant snake.

Bella grabbed her gear and rushed as fast as she could to join her partner. He wasn't going to have all the fun. She made it outside as Kai landed beside her, not taking his eyes off the clown.

"Good morning sunshine." Kai said sarcastically, surprised she had woken up.

"How long have you been out here!" Bella demanded, mad at Kai for forgetting to get her out to fight.

"Um, about an hour now..." Kai said, knowing Bella was mad at him.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WAKE ME!" Bella screamed at him as he jumped and slashed at the snakes face again. Kai could visibly see smoke coming from her face over how hot headed she was being.

"Sorry, but your new to the DWMA and then there is time changes to consider, I thought it'd be best to let you sleep." Kai responded trying to calm her down, which was failing miserably.

"Next time, don't do that..." Bella responded and held out her hand to Kai.

"What..." Kai looked at her hand confused by what she meant.

"Weapon form, transform into it!" Bella demanded annoyed with Kai's need to do this solo. Kai rolled his eyes hating to go into weapon form. He transformed into his Katana form. His blade shined in the moon light, his hilt had the design of half a Kishin egg soul and half a regular soul. His handle was a black with grey fabric wrapped around it to allow for comfort and grip, at the end of the handle was a dark red circular clip that kept the grey fabric from shifting out of place.

"Alright let's do this!" Bella yelled as she rushed towards the clown and began striking it with precision and technique. The clown staggered backward a little bit, but shook off the attacks as if they were nothing.

"Congratulations, I think you made it angrier!" Kai yelled at Bella for not slaying the snake. Bella was getting really annoyed with Kai's attitude, surely he wasn't like this when he was with Kid.

"You know you could be a little more helpful!" Bella yelled at the weapon. She charged the snake once again before it could recover ground.

"Ok how about this!" Kai yelled as his blade struck the snake. A flash of dark red energy burst from the blade as it made contact with the clown. The snake was covered in Kai's blood from attack he allowed to seep onto his blade from his own small cut he made earlier. The clown went flying into the forest from the attack.

"Holy hell, that was awesome!" Bella yelled amazed at the power her strikes had if Kai used his blood to transmit his wavelength attacks onto his blade. Bella looked down at her hand, "But I would appreciate it if you didn't get blood on my hand..." She said to Kai, his eyes appeared inside the blade of his sword.

"Sorry but I can only charge my blood and let it out on the blade, anything else it all you." Kai said, she couldn't see it but she new Kai was grinning.

They watched the forest with caution and sure enough the serpentine snake burst through the trees. Bella raised Kai into a defensive stance ready to take any hit from the snake.

"Ready for round two?" Kai asked his meister who looked like she was starting to get tired.

"Of course but can we try to do a soul resonance, you know to make things easier?" Bella complained, clearly wanting to wrap this up.

"Ok fine, how do we do this?" Kai asked, Bella thought this was a stupid question but remembered that Kai had went his whole life only using blood resonance. Soul resonance was a completely different thing for him.

" Well we just match our soul wavelengths together and make them connect I think." Bella responded, not entirely sure on how it's done herself.

"Ok let's try i, but If all else fails you keep me sane and I kick it's ass, deal?" Kai responded wanting to get the attempt over with.

"Deal, one, two three..." Bella began, "SOUL RESONANCE!" they both screamed at the same time as the snake started to make it's way toward them. Both of their souls swelled up reacting to each others power perfectly. Kai's blade began to glow blue with the effects of the soul resonance.

"Holy Shit!" Kai yelled, Bella looked down towards Kai puzzled by his sudden yell.

"What is it!?" Bella yelled back to him, worried something was wrong.

"Bella..." Kai began, "I'm blue..." Bella looked at him in shock, was that really warranted she thought, she got worried Kai was hurt or about to go crazy.

She shook off his childish response and began to relentlessly attack the clown with great speed, and the hits were definitely doing more damage now. She kept this up for a good five minutes before she caught on to Kai singing I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. She back flipped away from the wounded snake so that way she could speak with her childish partner.

"Could you not sing that, thanks." She said clearly sarcastic about it.

"What I just have to keep my wavelength the same as yours for the resonance to hold, besides I'm bored, other than the wavelength I'm not doing much." Kai complained. Bella looked down at him clearly annoyed by his antics.

"We're fighting a giant snake...and your bored..." Bella had to repeat, "Can't you be serious about this." Bella asked, frustrated with his attitude towards the situation.

"Hey, in weapon form I don't have to do a lot, so I mess around, If I was actually fighting myself I'd be serious about this entire thing." Kai explained, Bella understood now. He was only acting like this because he wasn't used to being used as a weapon like this, normally he was fighting by himself.

"Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you but, we need to do it this way until Joe makes us those gauntlets." Bella explained. Kai simply groaned and allowed Bella to continue with her assault on the clowns face, it was slowly starting to die, but it wasn't dying fast enough.

"Bella I have an idea!" Kai yelled as she kept swinging him, not letting their target have anytime to recover.

"What. Is. It?" She yelled while she struck the snake.

"What if I used Blood resonance with Soul resonance, my blood would react to the blade and we could use some legacy attacks, super charged with our soul resonance." Kai explained, this caught Bella's attention, anything would be easier than what she was doing. As she thought about the plan the snake made a desperate counter attack and slammed Bella into the side of a stable in the town. She looked up and saw a white Andalusian horse in the stable, and it was already saddled up ready to go.

"Kai, I have an idea."Bella grinned evilly at her clever idea. "Get your blood resonance ready to go..." She began, "And do you know of any knights in your family lineage?" Kai made his eyes appear in the blade and looked up at her, she could tell he was joining in on her evil smile.

In a few moments Bella charged out while riding the horse and Kai still blue with the resonance. They ran circles around the snake. Bella was manoeuvring the horse with such ease and grace, the snake couldn't react quick enough to make the tight turns and began to tie itself up in a knot. After a few moments of Bella laughing about the snake being a ball she looked down at Kai.

"Alright you ready!?" She asked, eager to finish the clown off.

"Ready, let's go, BLOOD RESONANCE!" Kai yelled, his wavelength charged blade not only glowed blue, but had red lightning coming from around the edges of his blade as well. Bella made the horse charge at the helpless clown.

"Legacy Knight's Strike Of Power!" Kai yelled as Bella swung Kai into the throat of the serpent. The snakes head flew to the ground as the body sprayed blood everywhere as if it was a water sprinkler. Bella got off the horse and let Kai transform back into a human.

"That was awesome!" Kai yelled, even though he was bored at the beginning he was now very entertained with the fight.

"I know that was awesome, we make a great team!" Bella yelled jumping up and down with joy over their first victory. Her attention quickly turned to the horse and she began to stroke i. " And thank you, it wouldn't have been done without you" She said to the horse.

"That was cool way to end the clown." A familiar voice said, Bella and Kai looked onto the rooftops to see Soul and Maka standing there, looking impressed by their team work and resourcefulness.

"Yea great job guys." Maka yelled as she jumped from the roof in front of Kai.

"We aim to please..." Kai whispered as he pulled Maka into a kiss, she simply put her finger up to his lips to stop him.

"You can kiss me when you wipe the clown/snake blood off of you." Maka smiled at Kai. Kai simply laughed and nodded.

"Well while those two are busy, I didn't know you could ride." Soul said as he turned to Bella, "It's really cool that you can do that." he finished.

"Thanks, I practised equestrian when I was little and just grew up around horses all the time, I simply applied that knowledge here." Bella smiled at Soul.

Soul blushed at Bell's smile to him. He realized that he must look so uncool adn tried to hide any trace that he did. Maka and Kai saw Soul try to put on his cool face again. Bella and Soul led the horse back into the stable while Maka called Lord Death to fill him in on the mission and report that they had defeated the clown before Soul and Maka got there. Kai was standing in the square watching everyone as they did their jobs they had. He turned to head back to the inn Bella and him were staying at to pay the inn keeper. A voice caught his attention though.

"We can sense the insanity in your blood, and it feels good..." The voice said, Kai turned towards the dead serpent and noticed that it's eye was glowing.

"Who are you?" Kai asked the snakes decapitated head.

"Embrace the insanity, if you don't you will die, for she is coming..." The head responded. It's warning, she is coming, was cryptic to Kai.

"I will never give in to madness, NEVER!" Kai yelled, "And who is she, and why is she coming?" He asked the head.

"The new Kishin...Our master...Under the threat of Asura...She surpassed death...be afraid, Kai Vesania." The head spoke once more, then the light fade from the snakes eye, it's body and head erupted into a bright light and dissipated till only the clown soul was left.

"Hey you got a soul, nice going darling." Maka yelled from behind as she draped her arms over Kai's shoulders. Soul and Bella returned from the stable and rejoined the group. Bella walked up and grabbed the soul, then handed it to Kai.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, confused as to the concept of how becoming a death scythe works.

"You got it's soul, now eat it and you'll become stronger." Bella responded, happy that they had collected their first soul together as a weapon/meister combo. Kai just shrugged this off and swallowed the soul up.

"Not bad, has a nice texture to it." Kai responded pleased with the way it went down.

"Tell me about it." Soul grinned, "Now let's get outta here."

They all started to return home, but Kai's thoughts weren't with the group. Why could he hear this clowns warning and nobody else. Why did Mifune ask Black*Star to choose a path. This supposed new Kishin that was failed to be detected. All he knew was that needed to return to the DWMA and get some answers immediately.

"Kai, you ok?" Maka asked, she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the mission," Kai began, "I just need to speak with Lord Death immediately when we get home, don't worry ok." Kai smiled, he didn't want to worry anybody and knew it wasn't the right time to tell them what had happened. Hopefully he'd have his answers soon.

_**Author's Note:**** Well look's like Kai isn't as serious as you all thought originally now was he haha, anyway I hope you guys are enjoying my story for those of you that have made it this far. But things are gonna get way the hell more interesting from here on out with a new Kishin, Kai can speak to beings of madness(and *Spoiler Alert* possibly be trained by Black*Star in the future), and Bella and Soul's feelings for each other. This is gonna get real good real fast, so keep on reading and please feel free to comment how you think I'm doing in the review section. Seriously guys I'm getting lonely without feed back haha. Hope you like this so far :)**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Probation**

Kai stormed into the Death Room, a worried expression was on his face. Lord Death and Spirit turned their heads toward him, they hadn't summoned him and were curious as to why he felt the need to just burst in without notice.

"Hiya Kai, is their something wrong?" Lord Death asked with curiosity in his voice. Kai was struggling to catch his breath, he ran through the entirety of the DWMA to get to speak with him.

"I...I need..." Kai began his breath came in short gasps.

"Easy Kai, breath, take your time." Spirit told him, Kai shut his eyes and began to slow his breathing down. It became less sporadic and more contolled as a few moments passed, by the time Kai opened his eye, he was calm and collected once again.

"Good, now please, tell us what's troubling you Kai." Lord Death said, his tone taking on a more serious tone than his normal cheery and playful voice.

"On the mission, something happened..." Kai began, he kept searching for the right words but couldn't find them, "and...well...the clown told me something, and I was the only one who heard it..." Spirit and Lord Death turned to look at each other and exchanged worried glances, they faced Kai who was worried himself over the matter.

"So, what did the clown tell you?" Spirit asked, hesitant on asking out of fear for the answer.

"It said, _she_ was coming..." Kai began, not wanting to finish his statement, but Lord Death and Spirit remained silent until he finished his statement. "She being the controller of the recent clown attacks, another Kishin..." Kai finished. Lord Death and Spirit were taken aback by this, the DWMA had been created to stop Kishins from being created, how could a new one just appear.

"Kai..." Lord Death began, worry invaded his voice. The sound was unsettling to both Kai and Spirit. "You do know what you are telling me right now, and the weight that this discovery has." Lord Death explained.

"I'm aware Lord Death, Master Mifune had informed me about what the ability of a Kishin is." Kai responded, "But that clown told me that, I don't know if I'm going crazy, or if I was hearing things, but I hear new Kishin, and I thought you should know." Kai finished his explanation.

"You did the right thing in telling us, go get some rest." Spirit dismissed. Kai bowed before the two and began to make his way out. Spirit and Lord Death had been waiting till he was out of ear shot.

"Do you think it's true?" Spirit asked, worried at Lord Death's answer.

"Yes, why the clowns spoke to only him is a bit frightening." Lord Death responded.

"So what's our plan then?" Spirit asked once more.

"We wait and see how things go, contact the death scythes and have them come to the DWMA immediately, we must prepare," Lord Death stated. Spirit nodded and began to leave, only to be stopped by Lord Death, "And spirit."

"Yes lord death?" he replied.

"Make sure Mifune is aware of this, and please assign Kai and Bella more missions against clowns, we need more information, and the dormant insanity wavelength in Kai's blood that allows him to speak with the clowns is our only shot." Lord Death explained, he didn't want to put Kai in the face of insanity, but it was their only option to prepare.

"As you wish...Lord Death." Spirit sighed, he turned and left the death room. He knew that this was a bad idea, but it was their only hope. He just wished it didn't put anybody in danger.

**Outside The DWMA Entrance**

Kai was walking out of the DWMA, he had to get his conversation with Lord Death out of his head fast, he didn't want Kid or Maka trying to pry at him for answers when even he barely new what any of it went. As he walked he bumped into a couple students, they had all gathered around something.

" Hey, what's going?" Kai asked one of the meisters in his class.

"People were leaving the school and their was a horse with a big red bow wrapped around it's neck, currently Stein, Marie, and Mifune are their trying to figure out why it's here." The boy responded.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Kai responded, quickly bringing the conversation to the end.

Kai began pushing his way through the crowd to get a better view. After smacking a couple students in the back of the head with the handle of his sword on his back, he had made his way to the centre of the crowd. What he saw stunned him. Stein, Marie, and Sid were standing, around a white Andalusian horse with a red bow tied onto the reins.

"Um, guys...What the hell is going is going on?" Kai asked loudly so the professors could hear him. All three turned to face the meister/weapon.

"Well, me and Stein were going for a walk and we noticed this horse just standing here." Marie began, she searched for the words on how to finish her sentence until Sid interjected.

"Then they called me to see what it was, and well..." Sid began, "WE have no clue as to where it came from, or what to do with it." He finished.

"I said we should dissect it for scientific purposes and that would solve the problem." Stein said as a wicked smile crept onto his. Marie hit him in the back of the head to get the thought out of his head.

"Stein we are not going to dissect this beautiful creature, clearly it's for someone as a gift." Marie said quickly, Stein just gave a quick look of disappointment at Marie. He relented his suggest at the site of Marie looking at the horse with such admiration and joy.

"Um, professors..." Kai began, all their heads turned back to him once again, "I recognize that horse, Bella rode it while we fight that clown." Kai explained. "But as to why it's here, I have not the slightest idea." Kai finished. The professors faces turned into one of disappointment since that didn't help them figure out what to do.

"Hey guys what's up?" Bella asked as her, Maka, Kid, and Soul made their way up the stairs and into the courtyard. Her eyes lit up at the site of the horse in the middle of her weapon and her professors. She ran to it and wrapped her arms around it's neck.

"YAY!" Bella could get out before she started giggling like a fan girl at an anime convention meeting her favourite voice actor.

"Um, Bella? You ok?" Soul asked, he made his way to her to make sure that she was breathing because of her excitement.

"Yea..." Bella squeaked as she drew in a large breath. She hadn't been breathing since she saw the horse. She jumped onto the horses saddle and began fiddling with the bow to get a better grip on the reins. AS she did this Kid ntoiced a card had fallen onto the ground. He walked over and opened it.

"Thank you to the weapon and meister who defeated that horrible serpent that has been plaguing our village. To show our gratitude we present to you the horse that they rode into battle against the snake. The damn thing never listened to anybody anyway, so it's yours. From, The Villagers." Kid read allowed for everyone to here.

"So we get to keep the horse?" Kai asked as he looked at the professors for their input.

"Sure why not, we can build a stable for it in the courtyard at the top of the DWMA." Marie answered not letting any one else have any input. Bella's face lit up with joy over the answer and she threw herself onto Marie and gave her a massive hug to show her appreciation.

"Well, I guess cleaning it's stable can be the new punishment." Sid joked, the teachers chuckled slightly while the students all groaned at the thought.

"So Bella, what are you going to name the horse then?" Maka asked, as she made her way to Kai's side.

"I'm going to call her...Storm." Bella smiled, everyone smiled at the name. Bella manoeuvred the horse to walk into the DWMA and the students all moved to the side, she was followed by Soul, Kai, and Maka.

They had made their way to the upper courtyard where Bella tied Storm's reins to a tree so she didn't run through the school. Kai watched her and Soul tie the reins tightly to the tree while he wrapped his arms around Maka. They both laughed as they watched Bella push Soul to the ground when he tied the knot wrong. Kai quickly cut his laugh short as he saw Spirit walking in his peripheral vision. He turned to see if the death scythe was laughing at his daughters weapon partner being embarrassed by Kai's meister. He only got a sad look in return and knew the reason why. Kai was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Maka talking to him until she turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maka asked, worried about Kai's sudden seriousness. He looked at her upset but quickly changed his expression to one of joy, but Maka knew that something was troubling him. Did it have something to do with the report he rushed ahead to give lord death.

"It's nothing darling, I promise." Kai smiled, he knew Maka wasn't buying it, but she he knew that she wouldn't question him about it until he was ready to tell her. "You have no reason to worry." Kai finished as he pulled Maka into a kiss.

"Ok as long as your sure." Maka replied, she smiled at him to make him feel better, and it kind of worked. But Kai couldn't shake the thoughts out of his head.

"I'm sure, for now..." Kai began, "Come on let's go and watch some movies, you pick ok." Kai quickly added. Maka started to lead Kai away to his and Bella's dorm to go through the movie selection that Kai had acquired.

"Hopefully we can resolve this quickly..." Kai thought, even though he had already known the answer.

**Somewhere In An Abandoned Castle**

A young man around the age of 19 had made his way into the throne room of a large and abandoned castle. He strode through looking to his sides as to make sure that the clowns that lined the walls wouldn't attack him. His gaze was drawn to a girl sitting on the throne, her legs propped up on the arms and her head resting on her hand. She opened her eyes to see the boy approaching her.

"Ruina, I've returned from my mission, the next clowns have been deployed and I've created some Kishin Eggs to support them. The DWMA will have their hands full." The boy said as he knelt before her. He looked up at her to see her bright red eyes staring down at him. Her shoulder length blond hair flew to the side as a draft had entered the castle. She wore a black tank top with a jacket that was the same bright red as her eyes, and the sleeves rolled up to reveal the tattoos that swirled violently around her arms. He could hear the sound of her black boots descending down the stairs from the throne. She stood in front of him and reached her hand down to bring his eyes up to meet hers. As he moved his gave to wear he was being directed he saw that she was wearing shorts that hugged her skin close, the dark blue colour was familiar to him.

"Thank you Gaia. I'm thankful for your help." Ruina said to the boy as she gazed into his olive eyes. She made him stand so that they could speak easier. Gaia wore a dark grey sweater with a large hood. Ruina noticed the black cowl around his neck that she had given him to mask his identity from the DWMA had he been captured. She turned to return to her throne and heard the chains around the waist of his black jeans crash together as he followed her up the stairs, his combat boots made the entire hallway echo as they landed on each on the stone steps leading to the throne.

"Your welcome Ruina, anything for a friend." Gaia responded as they reached the throne. Ruina had adopted the same position she had before he had entered the room. She began to fiddle with the silver charm on her necklace, the three eyed symbol of the last Kishin Asura glinted in the light of the moon, and had reflected on a bare wall.

"Oh don't give me that, you only want him to return like I do." Ruina responded staring at the Kishin Eyes on the wall. "He will comeback to the people he belongs with Gaia, insane or not." she finished.

"As long as he returns safely to my care, are deal remains in play, and you can have him be yours and me as your servant." Gaia responded. He shifted his eyes ground, all he wanted was to have Kai where he belonged., with him once again, and Ruina wanted to have Kai be with her like he was before the death of his parents at the hands of the DWMA.

"Yes it will, we must thank Asura for giving us this opportunity, becoming a Kishin is a lot of work, especially with the blasted Grim Reapers school."? Ruina spat, she dropped the necklace and raised her hand, a dark blue orb began to float in her opened hand, her eyes had fixated on the blue orb. "Besides, Kai will come back to me, insane or not, I will have him, he belongs to be at my side." Ruina finished.

"Of course, Ruina, perhaps one day you can give your thanks to your predecessor, when you to become a powerful Kishin like him." Gaia stated.

"Oh silly, Gaia,, I'm already more powerful as Asura, I just know how to hide better." Ruina responded, she laughed at the thought of the DWMA attempting to find her. "By the way I found something of yours, here." She threw him a rapier that had a dark black handle, and a dark blue pommel. The hilt he noticed had been redesigned into the eyes of Asura instead of his families coat of arms.

"Thank you, but why give this to me now, and not when you found it originally." Gaia questioned the Kishin.

"How do you know I've had it for awhile?" Ruina asked in return.

"Because you had time to change my family coat of arms on it's hilt to the eyes of your damn hero." Gaia responded.

"Ok so I remodelled it a little, but your family is dead Gaia, only two of you remain." Ruina responded, "Besides, you serve a kishin now, and so will he when he comes to his senses." She stated, a wicked grin had taken over her face. "Besides, even you will have to fight him, so you'll be needing it." She finished.

"Right..." Gaia responded, he didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that he had to do it to bring him home. He turned and began to make his way down the stairs as he secured the rapier to his waist by one of the chains. He had almost left the throne room when he heard Ruina yell out at him.

"Prepare yourself, Gaia Vesania, you will have to fight your younger brother, and he won't come quietly." Ruina finished, her wicked laugh rang throughout the entire castle.

"I'll be ready, but you better be Kai, your big brother won't be going easy on you like before." Gaia thought to him self. He had left the castle and pulled the cowl up to cover his mouth and nose. He looked out upon the mountains that the castle rested on, after a few moments he jumped from the rock face where the entrance was. "I can't wait to challenge you, little brother." Gaia finished his thought, as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest below.

_**Authors Note:**** Ok so their is chapter 14. Should get interesting with Ruina and Gaia trying to get Kai away from the DWMA. We know Gaia is Kai's brother, but who is Ruina, hmm, I'll let you guess in the reviews if your feeling up for it. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, not my best one I think, but enough to keep the story moving for now. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, let me know what you think, it's a big help to me. Thanks guys.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Come With Us? Meeting Of The Death Scythes!**

Maka and Bella were sitting on the leather couch in Kai, Bella, and Angela's dorm. A movie played on the screen of the tv with Angela right up at the front laughing at something that happened on the screen. Kai was asleep, Maka had guided his head to rest on her lap while she played with his hair. She couldn't stop thinking about his look when he saw her father today, what happened during his report to Lord Death that got him and everyone else so worried.

"Hey Maka, is something bugging you?" Bella asked, noticing the worried and upset look she had on her face.

"Oh,um, it's noting..." Maka quickly responded, her voice dropped to a whisper so Angela couldn't hear her.

"Is it the way he's been acting ever since our mission?" Bella asked, Maka was shocked how she could guess that well.

"Yes, it is..." Maka began. She looked down at Kai who was still sound asleep, "Have you noticed it to?" She finished. Bella nodded to reply to her.

"I felt it in his wavelength, ever since we got back." Bella replied, Maka's face turned into one of worry. If it was in his wavelength it must not have been something big.

"I'm worried about him, Bella..." Maka could barely get out, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek and directly onto Kai's face. He stirred slightly but didn't awake to Maka's relief.

"I know, I was going to ask if all of you would come on our missions with us, just in case whatever is bugging him shows up again." Bella asked, the thought that whatever was bugging Kai could return made Maka lose another tear, she made sure to catch this one before it hit Kai.

"I'll definitely come to help him if he needs it." Maka responded, a smile managed to creep onto her face knowing that she would be able to help him get through what ever it was that was bugging him. "I'll do anything to keep him from falling to madness." Maka finished, she looked down at Kai and let out a big sigh of happiness. The air she exhaled from her sigh woke Kai up. He simply looked up at her smiling face.

"Hey, why you so smiley darling? Something funny happen?" Kai asked, Maka just looked at him and leaned her head over his as he put a hand on the side her cheek.

"Just you when your sleeping is all." Maka giggled, Bella joined in with a half hearted chuckle. They weren't going to tell him about the nature of their conversation, it'd be best if he didn't know for now.

"Well if that's all then." Kai smiled back up at her.

"Kai, Maka and Soul are going to go on a mission with us soon to help us take out the clowns faster." Bella said. Kai's face twisted into one of sadness, but then he quickly recovered his happy demeanour when he looked back up at Maka.

"Awesome, I can't wait sweetheart." Kai said as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Maka just laughed quietly at his inability to stay awake long.

The movie was playing and everyone had returned to the movie, with the exception of Kai. Angela had begone to fall asleep and occasionally passed out with her head in her bowl of candy, only to shoot back up with peppermints, gummi bears, jelly beans, and jub jubs stuck to her face. After the fifth time she stayed asleep. Bella picked her up and carried her to bed while Maka guided Kai to his room. Maka yawned tired from the days busy events, without a word, Bella set up s pillow and blanket on the couch for her to stay the night.

"Oh thanks Bella, but I should get home, Soul is probably wondering why I'm not back yet, and he'll start teasing me." Maka said her face turning red at the thoughts of sleeping over and the things Soul would say.

"Oh quiet Maka, it's late, your tired, and you can always Maka chop Soul for his comments." Bella joked. Maka laughed knowing that was all very true. She crawled into the make shift bed and fell asleep quickly. She slept happy knowing that she was going to be able to go with Kai in order to protect him on the dangerous clown missions.

**The Next Day**

Lord Death stood in the death room, with Spirit by his side. They waited for their guests to arrive. As each moment passed more would fill the room. At first it was Mifune, Sid, Nygus, and Stein who had joined, followed by Marie and Azusa, and then finally Justin Law with Joe Buttaki. They all crowded around Lord Death.

"Hey how's it going everyone?" Lord Death asked, trying to lighten the mood and delay his explanation of why they had been summoned.

"We are all fine Lord Death, could you please explain to us on why we are all called here, it can't simply be to catch up." Azusa replied, wanting to get right done to business. Everyone agreed except for Justin who didn't hear a word she said because of the loud rock music blasting through his headphones.

"Right well then..." Lord Death began, "I've summoned you hear because the world is in trouble." Lord Death said plainly. Everyone looked shocked except for Spirit who knew of what was to come, and Justin cause who couldn't hear anybody, Azusa ripped the headphones out of his ear to force him to listen, much to his discontent.

"What do you mean in trouble?" Marie asked, "Does it have something to do with the left over madness from Asura?" She questioned.

"Yes and no." Lord Death replied, "You see through our business with Asura, we weren't focused on the rest of the world. This allowed the remaining clowns, find a new master." Lord Death finished. Nobody could believe what they were hearing, it was as if somebody had taken all their hard work to stop the madness and then incinerated it without a second thought.

"Lord Death, what are you telling us?" Justin asked, "You can't possibly be suggesting what your suggesting." He finished, he turned to see that everyone in the room was uneasy, but they were doing their best to hide that fact.

"Yes I am Justin..." Lord Death began, "A new Kishin has risen, it managed to stay hidden until now." He finished.

"Lord Death might I ask how you came by this information?" Azusa asked, she took out a notebook she had on her to take notes for later research.

"One of our students, who may be the target in the Kishin's plot, has discovered that clowns can speak to him." He sated, nobody could believe what they were hearing anymore, they knew that clowns could speak if they had a human like appearance. But the only clowns that did that hadn't made an appearance since Asura's downfall.

"Ok, and who is this student?" Justin asked.

"The student is Kai Vesania, the blood meister and demon katana, Mifune's apprentice that he is in charge of training." Lord Death responded, Everyone's jaws dropped, Stein, Sid, and Mifune all looked at one another, wondering why they weren't made aware of this sooner.

"Lord Death, Kai is my apprentice, why would you keep something like this from me." Mifune had to ask, he was worried about his apprentice's sake.

"Look everyone calm down, Mifune, I should have told you earlier but thought it best to tell everyone at once, I'm sure Kai would have told you tomorrow anyway when you train with him." Lord Death stated, Mifune excepted his answer and waited for him to finish speaking. "Now then here's our plan, Azusa, your in charge of observing Kai at the DWMA and on missions, as well as hunting down the kishin, but be discreet about it. Justin you will be in charge of providing back up to the team of Kai and Bella on their missions, you're only to interfere if needed, and to cover that up, you will become a teacher and be heading Stein's class. Marie, I want you to teach Bella privately on how to control her wavelength better so that she can stop him if he goes insane, you'll also be rotating out with Justin as a teacher. Stein, Sid, Mifune, you are to continue training Kai as you have been, even if you stopped him in something, your to tell him it's to strengthen him. And finally Joe, you need to hurry up and finish those gauntlets for Kai and Bella, and Bella's own Katana so they can resonate Souls even while in human form." Lord Death finally finished, everyone nodded in agreement over the plan.

"Alright everyone, we'll begin first thing tomorrow morning during the school hours." Azusa said taking charge of the situation. Everyone nodded and left the death room, they were going to be busy and needed to get started right away.

"So you think they'll approve of you using Kai as bait for Azusa to find the Kishin?" Spirit asked, Lord Death turned away from him, ashamed of putting someone that trusted him in harm's way for the safety of the world.

"I think they know that's the plan already, they won't tell me, but they don't like one bit." Lord Death responded after a few moments, "I'm just glad none of them talked me out of i..." He finally finished, Spirit took the answer and left the Death Room. He made his way out the door whe he bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me..." Spirit began, he turned to see who he had bumped into, "KID!?" the death scythe exclaimed.

"Hello, death scythe, I was hoping I could see father about something I find odd." Kid said to the death scythe.

"Oh and what would that be?" Spirit asked, hoping to be able to answer Kid's question without needing to see his father.

"It's about Kai and Bella's missions, I was just at Maka and Soul's and they had their missions assigned to them already, and they all seem to be against clowns that are considerably powerful, is their a reason for this." Kid asked, Spirit just looked down and started to shift his weight, trying to find a good excuse for to give him.

"Well you see, um..." Spirit began, the words still couldn't come to his mouth. "I wanted to see the blood meister in action." A voice rang out from behind Spirit and Kid, they both turned to see Azusa standing in the hallway.

" , didn't know you were here." Kid responded, this just made him suspicious as to why the death scythe was here, they never came unless they were absolutely needed.

"I heard about the powers of and that he is a blood meister, I came to do some research into his abilities and see how strong he is." She finished, she wasn't entirely lying to Kid, Spirit looked at her and mouthed thanks to her.

"I see, well I guess that answers my questions..." Kid started, Azusa and Spirit walked away from Kid and Kid decided to return back to the apartment with his friends. "For now anyway..." Kid whisped to himself. A death scythe wouldn't come to the DWMA just to research a single student, and Kid was going to find out as to why she was here.

"I'll speak to father about this tomorrow after class, he'll give me answers, hopefully." Kid whispered to himself as he walked outside of the DWMA

_**Author's note: Ok so the death scythes are at the school and are now all keeping an eye on Kai, and Kid is now gonna need to know why. How do you think he's gonna take finding out the they're all there, and to spy on Kai. I think it's gonna get real interesting now, especially since everyone is gonna accompany Kai and Bella on missions now. Anyway so thought I'm gonna let you guys know I'm probable not gonna have anymore chapters for this in the next 10 days because I'm going on vacation, so if you like it be patient and if you hoped for some action before I left, well your gonna get even more in the next chapter when I return. Anyway while I'm gone feel free to PM me or write in the comments on how you think the story is going or if you have an idea that you think would make the story better. As always hope your enjoying it so far, and don't be shy on reviewing :)**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Death Scythe Teachers? The Next Mission.**

Kai awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting into his room, he was still getting used to this partners idea if he got a good breakfast out of it every morning. He got dressed in his normal attire and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella..." Kai moaned, he was acting more like a zombie than Sid ever did.

"Bella?" It's me darling." Maka said as she turned around with four pancakes on a plate. She set them down in front of Kai.

"Oh Maka, well then good morning beautiful, I didn't know you stayed over." Kai smiled. The site of Maka greeting him this morning woke him up faster than any of Angela's candy, Mifune's tea, or Bella's coffee.

"Well I wasn't supposed to, but Bella insisted," Maka began, "She said it was late so she let me sleep on the couch and lent me some clothes for the day." Maka finished explaining. She sat down next to Kai and gave him a plate of pancakes.

"Well I'm glad you did, now I don't have to wait to see your face." Kai smiled as he put some pancakes on his fork. They both finished their breakfast and made their way down, Kai gripped Maka's hand tightly with happiness that she was the one he saw when he woke up.

They made their way into the class and took their seats. As the time went by more and more students began to slowly pile into the room. Eventually Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all piled into the room to take their seats.

"Good morning guys." Maka said as they all sat down.

"Morning Maka" Liz responded as her head slammed down onto her desk.

"So where were you last night Maka?" Soul asked he moved over slightly to wink at Kai.

"Shut up Soul, nothing happened and you know it!" Maka yelled at hm, he instantly backed off.

The clock reached seven and everyone had settled down and became quiet. Maka opened a text book and began to study while Soul and Liz talked about Bella, who Kai noticed wasn't their for some reason.

"Hey Kid, where's Bella?" Kai asked, worried about his meister

"I'm not sure, I'm sure she'll turn up soon, probably just running late." Kid reassured him. Everyone's attention turned to the door as the teacher stepped into the door way.

"Hello class, I'll be your teacher today." The teacher yelled loudly. Kid looked in shock, why was Justin Law teaching their class.

"Now you're probably wondering where professor Stein went," Justin began, "But all I can say is...Don't worry about it." Justin finished, not answering any questions as to why he was teaching the class.

Kid needed to speak with his dad now, something was up and he didn't like it. Kai noticed the uneasy feeling Kid had, and he felt that he was somewhat responsible for it since his conversation with Lord Death.

"Now take out your work books and do questions twenty four to forty-two." Justin yelled as he jumped into the chair of the teachers desk. He began to pretend to play the air guitar while his music blasted loudly. Kai, Maka, and Kid worked diligently as the class picked up a low level of talking while they worked. It wasn't long before someone else walked into the door.

"Hello Justin how's the class doing?" Marie asked, her voice brought Kid to instantly eye her. Another death scythe was in the school, he was certain now something was going on.

"Oh Marie hello, they're working just fine, are you here to take over?" Justin asked loudly, unable to hear over the music blasting in his headphones.

"Yes I am, and I brought a late student with me." Marie smiled as she stepped in followed by Bella, she waved and made her way to her seat that was beside Tsubaki. She waved over to Maka, and Soul. Justin got up and left the classroom to go listen to his music else where.

"Um, Marie I have a question." Kid said aloud so she would come over to him.

"Oh and what's your question Kid?" she asked in return.

"Why are the Death Scythes here?" Kid asked, a very serious tone had entered his voice, Marie was shocked that Kid had asked such a thing. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth, she occasionally glanced over to Kai who was working diligently with Maka.

"Um, well, you see..." Marie began, she glanced over at Kai one more time, Kid understood that it had something to do with him, but what happened, Kid was going to find out.

Eventually Marie returned to the front of the classroom and took her seat. Kid did his best to return to work but his thoughts weren't on the assigned work. Eventually class was dismissed and everyone made their way out to the courtyard. After everyone met up and finished seeing the progress on Storm's stable they began to talk.

"So what do you guys think the death scythes are here for?" Kid asked, everyone wondered at the thought.

"Maybe because they just all decided to visit?" Bella asked, hoping to avoid a serious conversation after school.

"I highly doubt that Bella, something is off, and it might have something to do with a certain blood meister that might be hiding something." Kid responded as he turned his gaze to Kai, suspicion was written all over his face as he stared at Kai.

"Well clearly you guys have some investigating to do, I'm gonna go find Mifune, I'm due for a training session." Kai responded he bid the group farewell and kissed Maka on the cheek and left them alone.

"He got outta here a bit quickly don't ya think?" Liz asked, catching on to Kid's suspicion after Kai's hasty retreat when the subject was brought up.

"Guys you can't keep questioning Kai over every little thing." Tsubaki spoke up, like Maka she was tired of the constant questioning of the blood meister.

"Yea, he's not evil guys, if he was evil I wouldn't be with him. He'll tell us eventually," Maka began, her voice holding a strong resilience to the reapers comment. "At least I hope so." Maka finished, her voice to a barely audible tone, the sorrow over her boyfriends troubles.

"I hope so, cause whatever it is, it's clearly bothering him." Soul finished, "Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Soul finished as he turned to walk away, everyone slowly began to follow, they wouldn't admit it, but they all were very worried for Kai.

**In The DWMA Dojo**

Kai walked into the centre of the dojo, he drew his sword from it's sheath and then tossed the Blue scabbard aside. The blade shone under the lights that hung from the sealing. Kai knelt down and laid the katana down in front of him. He admired the freshly polished tamehagne steel that composed the blade and the temper line from the cooling process. His gaze turned to the Tsuba, the memory of him with his parents on a trip to Japan to make his Katana played in his head.

"Mommy when do I get my special sword?" A little boy asked, his face smiled up at his parents, the mother looked down on him, the third eye of Asura present on her forehead.

"Soon my tiny warrior, soon you will become as powerful as us, all you need to do is eat a soul," the mother began, a wicked smile struck her face, "Then you will be on the path of becoming the strongest Kishin ever, whose madness will bring chaos to the world!" she laughed, the little boys face twisted with fear, he hated seeing his parents like this, but they couldn't help it.

"Son, your ready to choose your own Tsuba that will become the symbol of your sword." A man stepped in front of them. He looked like the boy except with shorter blond hair and the third eye of Asura on his forehead as well.

"Oh boy, can I get it like this, I already drew how I wanted it to look!" The little boy bounced up and down excitedly while holding out a piece of paper for them to see. On it was a ring that had enclosed half of a regular human soul, and half of a kishin egg soul. The bottom halves of the souls meeting in the centre of the Tsuba.

"A fine design little one." The father took the drawing into the hut. The young boy could feel the heat emanating from the raging furnace as his father opened the door. He was hald way through when he stopped, he turned around and looked at the mother with a devilish grin. Without saying a word she grabbed the boy and lifted up his shirt.

"Mommy stop, what are you doing!" the boy cried as his mothers grip tightened, the father folded the paper and placed it in his pocket and replaced the free space in his hand with a knife. He walked over to his son and looked him in his hazel, he swept his blond spiky hair out of his eyes.

"Stay still for daddy!" The father said as he laughed, without any remorse he sliced the child from the right side of his chest all the way down and curved it into his side. The young boy cried out in pain, he didn't understand what was going on, in retaliation he turned his arm into a blade and slashed at his father, effectively scraping his left eye.

Without any thought to the wound the father ran to the hut without any thought of his mutilated and bleeding son. It wasn't long before he returned with the half finished blade of the katana and held it under the wound. All three watched as the blood fell onto the blade and rested in it's centre. The father took the blade back inside and the mother released her grip and the young child fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sweetie wake up it's time." The voice of the mother drifted into the child's ears. He awoke to the sight of his parents holding a Katana in a blue scabbard, the handle wrapped with thin strips of fine grey fabric which left a diamond pattern running up the newly finished handle to the blade.

"Is that mine?" The boy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, almost completely oblivious to the fact that his parents had almost bled him dry.

"Yes it is son, your katana." The father said as he gave him the sword that was almost as big as he was. The little boy looked over the katana, he noticed his family crest had been branded onto the Habaki, eventually after taking in the beautiful workmanship of the sword, his eyes finally were drawn to the tsuba, and it was his design he had made.

"Yay this is so awesome!" The boy jumped up and down with happiness.

"What are you going to call your blade?" the mother asked curious as to the name of the sword her son had been given.

I'm gonna call it...Nox since I'll be using it in darkness to serve who I serve!" The young boy finished I can't wait till-" The memory was cut short by Mifune entering the dojo.

"Hello apprentice." Mifune began as he tossed his swords in the air to form a duelling ring, as was his style. "Are you ready for today's practice?"

"Of course I am ready master." Kai responded as he raised Nox into a defensive position. Mifune smiled at his apprentice's seriousness in this fight, but he could tell by the way his eyes gazed at him that he wasn't entirely focused on the fight.

Mifune charged at Kai and swung his blade to the side to try and cut Kai in the side. He easily blocked and jumped back and cut his hand open, the blood crackling with dark blue as it became charged with his wavelength. Kai charged at his master and immediately put him on the defensive by using both Nox to attack him, but also create openings for Kai to use his blood against Mifune. After a few moments of careful parrying, Kai got his opening and pressed his bloody and charged hand on Mifune's back.

"LEGACY BLOOD BLAST!" Kai yelled as a flash of brilliant blue light had enveloped the combat stage. Mifune flew back ten metres but quickly recovered from the attack. Kai wasn't going to allowed him to get the offensive back and let his hand bleed onto his blade subtly. Mifune began a final charge at Kai to try and knock out his apprentice, but as if out of nowhere Kai swung his sword and sent drops of charged wavelength at Mifune. "Blood Bombs..." Kai muttered and every drop of charged blood sent at Mifune exploded in a dark blue burst of energy. This time Mifune had struggled to get up as the pain from Kai's honed attacks had beaten him. He tried to turn over to his side but cringed in pain, when he finally opened his eyes he saw the tip of Nox in front of his face.

"I yield, you win apprentice..." Mifune responded, Kai smiled and walked to pick up the scabbard. After replacing Nox back on his back he sat on his knees and awaited his master. "So for someone who was so unfocused, you fought with a good intense ferocity, your developing your own fighting style now as I can see your using your blood more often, but your technique was sloppy," Mifune rambled on about how to improve and how to keep honing his abilities. "One more thing what is on your mind?" He asked, the question shocked Kai.

"Well you see...on my mission..." Kai began trying to find the words to follow. But nothing could escape his lips.

"The clown spoke to you..." Mifune responded, "I know hence why we are training in here now for more active combat, it's also why the death scythes are here investigating." Mifune explained, Kai nodded as he told him this. Now he could get Kid off his back about keeping something from him since he now knew what was going on.

"Well yes but...why did you ask Black*Star to choose the path of the demon, or path of the warrior?" Kai asked, Mifune was shocked that Kai had learned about that encounter.

"How'd you know that?" Mifune asked stunned, the shock in his voice was apparent.

"Well I cut my hand and placed it over your dried blood in that forest, when I did I tried to search the history of my blood, and since your blood was in contact with my blood, I saw the memory." Kai explained. Mifune understood how he knew now, and was impressed with this ability.

"Well then I asked because he was going to fall to madness, and after a long inner battle in his head he chose the path of a warrior and beat me." Mifune responded, "It takes someone very strong to control their inner madness the way that Black*Star did that day." Mifune finished. Kai sat for a moment and took all this in.

"I see..." Kai thought to himself, "Master, perhaps next time, I can get half an hour of Black*Star train-" Kai began to say, but something had grabbed his attention.

"Kai wait!" Mifune yelled after his apprentice, but it was to late. He was sprinting outside of academy and into a truck that was parked near the school. "Damn..." Mifune mumbled, he took out an earpiece and activated it. "Mifune to Death Scythes, Kai left abruptly for some reason, Justin go follow him discreetly." Mifune ordered. Hoping that Justin wouldn't be too late.

"I feel it, I need to go to the madness...to the clown..." Kai said as he sped of without a second thought. Whatever he sensed he was dead set on getting to it.

**In An Abandoned Mining Town In British Columbia**

"Lyra why are we here?" A girl asked as she walked down the abandoned street with her partner. She turned to face Lyra. As she walked Lyra's dark blonde, short hair flew in the breeze a best it could, she had an Iron maiden T-shirt she wore, with big thick DJ headphones that were sitting around her neck. Her jeans were grey in colour, and went all the way down to her red sneakers. She raised her hand shift the cord of the headphones back into a more comfortable position, she had a thick black and white checkered bracelet on her left wrist.

"I dunno Petra, but that clown has to be here somewhere." Lyra answered as she turned toward her partner with her green eyes. Petra had long brown hair with blonde highlights that fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone brightly in the night. She wore a purple tank top that had a musical bar on it that said "_Music is in my Soul_" with music being written in musical notes, and an eighth note at the bottom of the S on Soul to the right side. She had a blue sleeveless vest that she kept done up with a small grey belt so that most of the writing on her shirt wasn't visible. Her grey high tops with blue laces walked went half way up her calf while her black socks went just under her knees. Her grey skirt with yellow trim swayed side to side as she walked. Across her waits was a red belt that slanted to the left. Her arms had matching fingerless gloves that ran down her forearm and stopped an inch from her elbows and had a red trim.

"Hey wait a minute?" Petra said as she stopped, Lyra stopped and looked to see why her meister was so worried. "I heard something..." Petra whispered to her weapon.

"Oh come on Petra, your just hearing things, with all that damn music you listen to, it doesn't surprise me." Lyra teased, knowing that Petra would get revenge on her later. She began to laugh but it was cut short as both of their gazes fell upon a boy who nineteen in age.

"Oh no, your friend was right, you aren't alone her." The boy responded, his voice muffled by the cowl he wore over his mouth and nose. "Tell me, are you girls lost?" The boy asked in a menacing tone.

"Look pal I'm a two star meister at Shibusen and my weapon her is very powerful, I'd think you wouldn't want to mess with us!" Petra threatened in response, she wasn't going to let some guy with a death wish stop her and Lyra.

"Well I can tell you the thing your looking for never existed, that clown wavelength was coming off of me." The boy laughed, Petra and Lyra looked at each other, this guy didn't look like a clown. Petra gazed into his soul and was shocked at what she found.

"Lyra..." she whispered, "His soul, it looks like a more advanced kishin egg, we need to take him down, the madness that radiates from him is uneasy." Petra explained, Lyra nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your soul is a that of a kishin egg with strong madness, so your who we are here for. Your soul will be mine." Lyra stated as she jumped. In mid jump she shifted into her weapon form, a grey electric guitar decorated with lord death's mask on the body. Petra caught her and strummed the strings of Lyra and a powerful Soul wavelength shock wave blasted off of the different notes Petra played. Petra held Lyra as if she was ready to begin playing a vicious and loud song.

"Sou you turn your soul wavelength into sound, and she amplifies your sound wavelengths into attacks...impressive." The boy smiled underneath the cowl.

"Hey music is in my soul." Petra responded smiling over the witty remark.

"Well then for those about to rock..." The boy began, "We salute you..." He responded as he unsheathed his rapier, the hilt caught Petra by surprise.

"That hilt it's..." She began to think to herself.

"The eyes of the true god, Asura..." The boy responded.

"Hm, well either way your going down." Lyra said in her weapon form. The boy smiled and charged at the girls with incredible speed, head on into a flurry of compressed wavelength slices and notes, slashing at then causing them to explode and send them backwards.

"Give up, you can't beat these often riffs!" Petra yelled as she played Lyra with ease.

"We'll see about that..." The boy said in a serious and threatening tone, "We shall see..."

_**Authors Note:**__** Well guys I'm back from vacation, and here is the latest chapter hope you like it, a lot of effort was put into this, and if you don't think it's awesome well then let me know, but remember it's hard to get back on track when you've been home a day(I know, no excuses). Anyway I'd like to say that the two new characters, Petra and Lyra, are based off of really good friends of mine(yes I base my characters off of real people, hence Kai is a version of myself, and I actually know someone as obsessed with horses as Bella who she is based off of) who happen to have some fanfictions, and they are great writers. their names are VioletDawn00, and Geneva38. Seriously check them out, you'll love them. Anyway so that's it for now, as always leave a comment or PM telling me if you liked it or didn't and be sure to favourite, Until the next update guys :P**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rescue! Losing Faith In DWMA?**

It had taken him a long time to arrive at the at the abandoned town. Kai didn't know why but he sensed strong madness here, yet it was familiar at the same time. He walked in the centre of the main road, the town was in shambles. Windows and doors boarded up, rusted and bent street lights, weeds growing in cracks on the road and the side walks. This place made Kai's skin crawl, and the madness didn't help the situation.

"Now where can that wavelength be..." Kai thought to himself, as he walked deeper and deeper into the town. The closer he got to the centre the more and more the madness became stronger. There was something else though that was grabbing his attention, a sound.

"Music?" Kai thought to himself as he took off running towards the sound, drawing Nox from it's scabbard on his back.

**Meanwhile, Where The Action Is**

"Dammit, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Lyra!" Petra yelled as she played chords on her partner with a intense ferocity.

"I can't keep going like this, I'm too tired," Lyra began, as Petra unleashed more notes at the mysterious assailant. "He's too strong we need to retreat!" Lyra pleaded, but Petra wasn't going anywhere, she refused to relent despite her erratic breathing from being pushed to her limit. They were losing ground, with every passing moment, slowly but surely the assailant would get closer and closer with each reckless charge, and get back up like it was nothing.

"We must, we will not fail Shibusen!" Petra cried, her voice was painted with fear and anger over the situation and he was too close.

"Your weak and pathetic!" The boy yelled out as he closed in on them once more, he had gotten close enough. He slashed his rapier at Petra's hand causing her to stop playing. She was stuck dodging all of the slashes and stabs coming her way and didn't have a second to play even a single note.

"Aww boo hoo, you can't play your shitty little songs anymore!" The boy mocked, a wicked laugh erupted out of him as he continued his relentless assault on the meister and weapon. "What are you going to do now girl!" The boy challenged, Petra had a wicked smile creep onto her face.

"This, SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" Petra laughed as she side stepped her assailants blade. In one fluid motion she grabbed the neck of the guitar and planted the side of Lyra's body into the back of his head, smashing him into the ground. Petra didn't take the chance of standing still and immediately jumped back a few metres and continued to run backwards to gain some distance.

"Petra, sweetie, we talked about this," Lyra began, "Please stop using me as an AXE!" she finished, yelling at her partner in anger.

"Hey the situation needed it!" Petra countered, "Besides your a demon guitar, it's not like I can scratch your pain job." Petra joked, her partner not finding the least bit amusing. The assailant got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That hurt..." he said, Petra smiled thinking that he would stop now, but in a split second he was charging once again, Petra stunned by his quick recovery hesitated and failed to play any music notes to attack. He grabbed her head and threw her through one of the abandoned building.

"Ow..." Petra muttered, she struggled to get up, and every time she came close, she fell right back down . She shut her eyes to try and calm herself, only to open them with the end of the rapiers blade a few centimetres from her face. Instead of being stabbed, he reached down and gripped her neck, Petra gasped helplessly for air, but with each gasp, his grip became tighter.

"Pathetic..." He told her and tossed her back outside into the street, a crater formed on the ground from where she had landed, she struggled to sit up.

"Petra! Come on we can't die here, we need to escape!" Lyra yelled, still in her weapon form. Petra couldn't move fast enough, a tear rolled down her face as a sign of acceptance for her failure.

"Now..." The boy said as he walked outside the hole in the wall, "You die!" H jumped into the air and aimed his rapier so that it would pierce through her heart. Petra shut her eyes and braced herself for the end.

"NOOOO!" Another boy's voice yelled out, instead of the cold embrace of death she thought, she heard what sounded like metal hitting metal. She slowly opened her eyes to see a boy, seventeen in age dressed in a black opened hoodie, red t-shirt with a silver sword pendant around his neck. His chains that were on each side of the waist for his dark blue jeans rattled from the impact. He was holding his ground as the assailant tried to get the upper hand by trying to force him backwards. He turned his head towards Petra and Lyra who had reverted back into her human form.

"Th-thank you..." Lyra whispered as she lifted the beaten Petra and walked her into safety so she could recover. The newcomer turned his head revealing his hazel eyes and spiky blonde hair that fell over a good portion of his eyes.

"Just get out of hear, leave this one to me!" He said, his gaze turned back towards his opponent who still had his rapier locked with the blade of his katana.

"Wh-who are you?" Petra asked, wanting to know the name of the person who had just saved he life.

"Kai." He responded, "Kai Vesania!" He yelled as he moved his left hand onto the assailants chest and released a soul force attack sent the assailant backwards.

"So you came..." The assailant began to say, "Little brother!" He finished as he dropped his hood and cowl so Kai could see his face.

"No...it can't be..." Kai whispered to himself, his eyes grew wide in shock at seeing his older brother, who he hadn't seen in years, was standing across from him.

"Oh it is Kai, and you need to come with me, me and the new Kishin want you home." He explained, Kai's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow over what he had just heard.

"Gaia..." He began, "Your working with the kishin..." Kai said, the sadness in his voice was apparent.

"Yes, I'd never work for the organization that killed our parents!" Gaia yelled at him, "But I can see you think differently." Gaia spat at his younger brother protecting the DWMA students.

"You think it was the DWMA that killed them..." Kai said he looked down with shame in his eyes.

"Of course it was, I heard about the killing when the clown had went to our home." Gaia responded, "And the kishin has said that I can get you back, and we can be brothers again in exchange for our loyalty to her." Gaia finished his explanation.

"Who is the new kishin anyway, a clown told me her, so who is she?" Kai asked this final question.

"Why it's Ruina of course." Gaia answered hoping the name of his former love would turn his brother.

"Ruina is it..." Kai thought to himself, "Well regardless I won't join you, and I will defeat you." Kai told his brother as he raised Nox into a defensive position.

"So be brother, I was told to bring you back, conscious or not, you will come with me." Gaia said he raised his rapier up so to show his younger brother the eyes of Asura that became his hilt in place of their family crest.

"You changed the hilt on Whirlwind?" Kai asked surprised as to his brothers new hilt design.

"It doesn't matter now does it." Gaia responded, He charged Kai and went to try to stab him. He easily dodged and began to counter Gaia's stab with a slash. Their blades clashed repeatedly with an intense ferocity.

They had been clashing the swords back and forth repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity, trying to get the upper hand of the other. Gaia jumping into the air and relying on his speed, while Kai moved with precision and grace, relying solely on his techniques to overcome his brother. After the brothers had locked their blades together and tried to overpower the other with no success. Kai jumped back to gain a small rest from his brothers relentless onslaught.

"Enough of this!" Kai yelled. In one fluid motion he cut his hand while simultaneously smearing the blood along his blade. Petra and Lyra had been watching from a safe distance and were confused to this method of self mutilation.

"Let's Go, BLOOD RESONANCE!" Kai yelled, his eyes began to glow blue and his blade had grown a foot in length and had blue crackles of lightning shooting off of it from the power of his soul reaching into his blood legacy.

"So you learned how to do blood resonance huh, that's cute." Gaia mocked him, "I know I never learned how to do it, but the power of the madness is all I need, and I can sense the inner madness you have." Gaia smiled, hoping that if his brother went crazy he would be able to convince him to change sides.

"Legacy Blood Strike!" Kai yelled as he charged his brother. The blades struck each other and the area was engulfed in a flash of brilliant blue. Gaia had just barely parried the powerful strike. Kai jumped into the air and slashed his sword downward to Gaia, the drops of wavelength charged blood fell down onto him. "Blood Bomb!" Kai yelled, and the small droplets erupted from the super charged wavelength. Gaia was hit in the blast and sent flying through one of the buildings. Kai landed on the ground and didn't see his brother come out of the fallen structure.

"Hey are you two ok?" Kai yelled as he turned around and the blood resonance faded.

"Yea, we're fine thanks to you." Petra responded. They began to make their way towards Kai.

"So you got my name whats your names?" Kai said as he continued to walk over to them.

"I'm Petra Suavis, and this is my partner-" Petra introduced herself, stopping a few feet in front of Kai.

"Lyra Stratocaster, I'm her demon guitar." Lyra finished for her partner. Kai smiled at the two since now he knew who he saved.

"Demon guitar, I thought that there was only demon weapons, not instruments?" Kai joked, they both smiled at his joke, even though it wasn't particularly funny.

"Yea well, someone way back in my family wanted to experiment with the demon weapon blood to see if it could turn humans into things other than weapons, needless to say this is the end result, although it only instruments seem to happen." Lyra explained. Kai nodded, he himself, didn't understand how the process of turning a demon weapon into a demon guitar worked, but whatever is affective.

"Oh cool, I'm a weapon and a meister at the same time myself." Kai explained, they both looked at him curiously. Kai smiled and turned into his katana form, after a moment he changed back. "See I'm a weapon like that, but I can fight with my own blood and reach back into my families history in my blood using my soul and channel my ancestors experience into attacks with my katana Nox here ." Kai finished explaining.

"Oh so that's why you cut your hand." Petra deduced, proud that she figured out why he hurt himself.

"Yes it is, I just have to be careful though beca-" Kai was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice yelling.

"Whirlwind Impalement!" Gaia yelled, as he burst through the air at an incredible speed. In a split second he stabbed Kai right through his back and into his back, and through his abdomen. Lyra and Petra screamed as Kai coughed up blood and the rapier was withdrawn from his now limp body. Kai began to fall and Gaia caught his wounded brother and turned around. Without hesitation, Lyra changed into her guitar form.

"Put him down!" Petra threatened as she caught Lyra and threatened to play.

"You can't tell m what to do with my own brother!" Gaia yelled at them as he turned his head in their direction.

"We won't let you take him!" Petra and Lyra both cried. Gaia laughed, he dropped Kai to the ground and turned to face them.

"Very well then it's time for round two!" Gaia stated as he began walking toward the two, they prepared to start playing and just as Gaia was about to stop a blade had landed in front of him.

"Stop, you will not harm the students of the amazing lord death!" Justin yelled as he landed right where the blade had landed. "You will fight me instead." Justin stated as two guillotine blades came from the side of his arms. Gaia eyed him for a moment.

"Death Scythe Justin Law, I should be honoured...should be!" Gaia said to the death scythe. He turned to get ready to strike at him, only to be blasted off of his feet from a blast of Petra's wavelength from Lyra.

"We'll fight too." Petra responded, feeling confident that they had a chance against him now. Justin smiled at Petra for her bravery, she noticed, and blushed in return. She had been wanting to meet him for a long time, but now she was fighting beside him.

"Fine, come at me you Shibusen dogs!" Gaia yelled as he charged Justin, He went to swipe at Justin who simply raised his arm and let his blade make contact with the rapier. Almost immediately after Petra played Lyra and blasted Gaia back once again.

In a few moments they had their strategy. Petra would play Lyra and cause music wavelength notes to fly all around Gaia, while Justin engaged up close and threw him into the music notes. It was clear to Gaia that he was at a disadvantage with out more training and more souls. He kept the fight going only to be thrown into Petra's wavelength again and again.

"I'm getting real tired of this shit!" Gaia murmured, he had lost ground and now his bleeding out brother was to far from him.

"Give up, assassin of the wicked and vile Kishin!" Justin yelled as he went to slash Gaia across the abdomen with his guillotine arm. Gaia barely dodged the attack and glanced at his brother, and he was moving violently, his inner madness from his parents was coming out.

"Well, it's been fun death scythe, but I gotta go," Gaia began. "Have fun with Kai!" Gaia laughed as he jumped away from the three combatants and fled the city.

"Unholy coward!" Justin yelled at Gaia. He turned toward Petra and Lyra, "Thank you for your help, you are a very talented musician." He complimented Petra for her playing. Petra was speechless and simply blushed.

"Where is my cowardly shit head, of an older brother!" Kai yelled his back turned to the group, His katana drawn and free arm turned into a katana blade.

"Kai?" Lyra asked, concerned for the boy she had just seen stabbed.

"WHERE IS HE!" Kai demanded. All the friendliness in his voice was gone, he wasn't the same.

"Girls get behind me!" Justin told them, they didn't hesitate to do so. Kai heard the voice and turned around. His eyes were white, and blood ran down from his eyes as if they were a constant stream of tears. A wicked smile had made it's way onto his face.

"Well, well, well," Kai began, "If it isn't the god damn PRIEST!" Kai laughed wickedly, Petra and Lyra hid behind Justin, they were terrified.

"Your not Kai!" Petra yelled out of fear, she couldn't believe what she had said. Justin and Lyra looked at her with shock, even though they both were thinking it.

"Your right, I'm not Kai!" He laughed again, "So you can call me Malus!" Malus's smile had grown even larger and creeper with a small trickle blood coming out on the corner of his smile.

"Well Malus, we want Kai!" Lyra yelled at him, Malus simply tilted his head to the side.

"Well I'm sorry Kai's sleeping right now, and I wouldn't want to wake him!" Malus responded. "Now Death Scythe why did you come here, did you follow me!" he asked Justin.

"It was my orders to keep an eye on you, in case you showed up." Justin answered.

"Have they no trust in me, I wouldn't help my gutless brother, or bitch of an ex Ruina!" Malus yelled at him, his face twisted into one of pure rage and anger. With out any warning he lunged toward the death scythe and tried to slice him.

Justin dodged the attack and regrew his blades. He started attacking Malus, he came close to hitting Malus in the face but pulled back, realizing that such an act would have killed Kai, and everybody needed him alive. Justin had no choice but to go until Malus was worn out and Kai came back, but every second counted as Kai was bleeding out still.

"Kai wake up, the glorious Lord Death needs you alive!" Justin yelled hoping to wake Kai up.

"Kai isn't here!" Malus responded as he slashed at Justin's face, cutting him just over his right eye. Malus smiled as the blood trickled down his face. "Looks like the death scythes aren't as invincible as people think!" Malus laughed wickedly. Justin was beginning to lose his advantage as he had to keep the blood out of his eye and Kai/Malus's attacks kept on getting more and more intense.

"Kai wake up, We need you to be sane enough to find the Kishin!" Justin yelled as he dodged another strike.

"So your saying that all the death scythes are there is to keep an eye on him so they can track down Ruina!" Malus yelled, "That is a form of betrayal to us, you could have asked us to cooperate, not replace the teachers with death scythes in case I come out and go to her!" Malus yelled in anger his attacks had knocked Justin onto the ground.

"Kai please, we had to, Lord Death ordered us." Justin attempted to convince him. Malus shut his eyes.

"I don't care, you've betrayed my trust by not trusting me," Kai was back, but still not awake, just enough for him to hear the conversation and respond. "I don't like that you put your students at risk to find a person, especially when I opened up to you all. Perhaps none of you deserve my trust, not even my master." Kai finished. His eyes opened and they were back to pure white again, Malus was still in control.

"Now Death Scythe it's time to die!" Malus yelled, as he raised both Nox and his Katana arm, ready to stab the death scythe. Just as he was about to kill Justin he was hit by an extremely powerful wavelength blast.

"You won't hurt JUSTIN!" Petra yelled with tears in her eyes over what she had done. Lyra returned to her human form and all three made their way to the unconscious blood meister.

"Will he be ok?" Lyra asked, worried over Kai's condition.

"Well he hasn't woken back up," Justin began, "So he is Kai now, not Malus. As for his mentality to the school now, it might be damaged." He finished explaining.

"So what are we going to do?" Petra asked the death scythe.

"Well we take him back and fix him up and Lord Death's wonderful school. Then the great Lord Death will pass judgement on him." Justin finished. He bent down and put Kai over one of his arms. All three agents walked through the abandoned streets to where Justin's motorcycle and the car Kai took was. They put Kai in the attached coffin on Justin's motorcycle while the girls drove the car back to the academy.

"You think Kai will forgive them?" Petra asked Lyra. As she hopped into the front passenger seat.

"I dunno, but I hope he's ok, he did save us from his brother after all." Lyra responded as she started the car. Hey began to drive off following closely behind Justin.

"Me too, He's a nice guy, I'd hate for him to lose all his faith in everyone at the school." Petra said back. "But I just hope that everyone is ready to deal with the consequences. Petra thought to herself about how her new friend who risked his life for her and her partner, would interact with everyone now.

"We'll have to see Lyra responded, as they continued the drive in silence.

_**Authors Note:**_** Hey guys so yeah, now demon Kai has a name. So that's a thing. And what will Petra and Lyra's roles be with their new knowledge of Kai? ****_I'm sure it'll all be awesome though. Anyway, I hope you guys are still liking the story, cause I'm having a lot of fun writing it for you. So don't forget to review and PM stuff if you'd like something to be in, or if you have any questions/suggestions. Hope your having a good time, until next time guys :)_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Recovery And Research**

Maka ran through the hallways of the DWMA. Soul was struggling to keep up with her, but he understood. He remembered how upset Maka was when she got the call from the infirmary at the academy over Kai being stabbed and his lapse into madness. AS Maka got closer and closer with Soul in hot pursuit, the infirmary came into view. It seemed like everyone was here, the death scythes, Kid and the gang, Mifune and Angela, Sid and Stein, Bella, and two girls she hadn't seen before. Kid was busy conversing with the death scythes so she made her way to Bella.

"Bella what's going on?" Maka said trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Kai sensed a very powerful source of madness and made his way to where it was coming from." Bella began, she turned toward her two guests.

"He saved us from a very powerful enemy, we wouldn't have held out much longer." The meister replied, "Oh and I'm Petra, and this is my partner Lyra." She added.

"We are very grateful he showed up, otherwise we would've died." Lyra said, hoping that Kai's bravery would cheer her up to an extent.

"So..." Soul began, "If he saved you how did this happen?" he asked, curious as to how Kai was injured if he saved them.

"Well you see, after Gaia was thrown by Kai into a building and we thought he had fled, but it turns out he was waiting for Kai to turn his back so he could defeat him." Petra explained.

"If Justin hadn't of shown up Kai would've been kidnapped, or killed us when he turned into Malus." Lyra finished her partners explanation.

"Who's Gaia?" Maka asked, never hearing the name before in her life.

"And who's Malus?" Soul answered. All of their attentions quickly turned toward Kid and Justin who had joined into their circle discussing the events.

"Gaia Vesania, Kai's older and more ruthless brother." Kid begun to explain, "If he's involved it's no wonder why he was so relentless to defeat Kai, he was gonna take him with him." He finished.

"Kai has a brother?" Maka asked, everyone all looked at each other in shock except Justin, Kid, and Petra and Lyra.

"Yes, like Kai he is very skilled, and although he doesn't do it, based on his blood line he is a weapon,but he doesn't have the knowledge of the soul to be a blood meister like Kai." Kid finished explaining, "Petra is a two star meister Maka, and not even her attacks where enough to defeat Gaia on his own, he is very dangerous." Kid finished his explaination.

"And Malus is the persona of the madness afflicted Kai when he goes berserk. I'm assuming do to his brother's madness affecting him, it became so strong that it developed it's own personality." Justin began his turn to explain, "Although rare that is possible to happen, but in this state he attacked us in a fit of rage, and through me trying to talk him down, I ended up making him lose faith in the structure of how situations are dealt with by the DWMA." Justin finished.

"So your telling us he doesn't trust any of us?" Soul asked this final question.

"Unfortunately yes." Kid answered. "I tried asking him about the confrontation but he didn't speak a word, probably because of my standing as Lord Death's son." Kid explained. Maka looked down to the ground. A tear rolled down her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It took him so long to finally open up and trust them, now they were back to square one.

"WAAAAAA!" Black*Star yelled as he was thrown out of the infirmary, followed closely by Tsubaki. Black*Star was furious and Tsubaki was disappointed.

"Well how did it go?" Azusa asked the angry Black*Star. All eyes fell on Black*Star.

"That asshole..." Black*Star said, and it was all he could get out. Tsubaki stepped forward.

"See Black*Star told Kai that nobody was gonna hurt him ever again because he was so great. But Kai wasn't really in the right mood to deal with that right now." Tsubaki half smiled trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Hmm just as I thought." Azusa said as she turned towards a mirror that she had brought. She put Lord Death's number on the mirror and his image appeared within the mirror.

"Hiya, what's up Azusa?" Lord Death asked, still in a cheerful mood despite the situation.

"Lord Death, the Blood Meister is still refusing to give any information to anyone with the events that had transpired. We fear that since the discovery of our being here, he has lost trust in each and every single one of us." Azusa explained, Lord Death cocked his head to the side.

"I see...and none of his friends have been able to get him to talk?" Lord Death asked.

"No father, he simply sent me, Liz, and Patty away, just like the death scythes," Kid explained as he walked beside Azusa to join the report to his father. "Then when we sent Lyra and Petra in, he refused them as well. We tried Bella, but that still showed no success. Finally we resorted to using Black*Star, who after five minutes got thrown out of the room." Kid finished his explanation.

"I see well perhaps Maka and Soul might be able to help." Lord Death said the cheeriness in his voice less apparent.

"We'll see, they just got here. That is all Lord Death." Azusa finished and Lord Death's image disappeared.

"Maka, Soul, your turn." Azusa began, "And your our only remaining chance." She finished. Soul and Maka nodded and proceeded into the infirmary. Not a single student or doctor besides Kai. They walked toward his bed. His back towards them both. Soul leaned against a shelf that was lined with different medical supplies, while Maka sat beside the bed.

"Hey..." Maka began, Kai turned his head slightly to the sound of her voice but kept his back to them both.

"...hey..." Kai responded as he let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"You know Kai," Soul began,"shutting everybody out won't help you, plus it's very uncool." Sol finished. He shifted his wait on the shelf to get more comfortable, but Kai didn't respond.

"Please Kai, don't shut us out...at least not me..." Maka pleaded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kai relented and turned around, he wiped Maka's tear away and got a smile out of her. But he still wasn't talking.

"I'm sorry, but they only want to know what happened..." Maka began to explain, only to be cut off by Kai.

"No, they want knowledge and to make sure that I don't go crazy. The questions they asked, who's the Kishin, do you know where they are, why do they want you..." Kai's voice began to trail off, "I'm nothing more than a tool, something they need to to gain knowledge..." Kai finished, he turned away from them both once again.

"That's not true, they only want to help stop the Kishin, and who the kishin is." Maka responded.

"No I'm a tool, a device. That's all I've ever been to people," Kai began, "My parents had me when they turned into Kishin eggs, after Gaia was born and became a Kishin egg. They built me to become the next Kishin. During my childhood, them and my brother used me. My brother used me as bait, my parents wanted to make me into a Kishin to help them bring chaos. Now the academy is using me to hunt a kishin while not trusting me enough to keep my madness in check." Kai finished, Maka and Soul couldn't see it but a tear rolled down his face, as he remembered the brutal things his parents put him through.

"Look Kai, your not the only person the academy is watching, Stein's under surveillance as well. All they want is to end this so you can go back to being a student." Soul explained, Kai once again shifted his head but still kept his back to them.

"Please Kai, we are only trying to help you. Even just the name of the Kishin would help..." Maka said, she tried to fight the sadness that crept it's way into her voice after hearing how he was always used for something and never treated properly. Kai once again let his head fall back onto his pillow. After a few moments of silence Soul and Maka got up and began to leave.

"Where leaving now, I'll see you later ok..." Maka said as she leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek. Soul was reaching for the door handle with Maka in tow, he stopped when he heard Kai shifting in his bed.

"Ruina..." Kai said, Maka and Soul turned with a puzzled look on their face. Kai had turned over onto his back and was looking up at the ceiling, "The Kishin's name is Ruina Magnitas, an old childhood friend..." Kai finished. Maka smiled and a grin on Soul. They turned and left the infirmary. Everyone's eyes fell upon them as they stepped into the hallway.

"Well..." Azusa asked as she looked at them. Maka and Soul glanced around at everyone and saw their worried and hopeful expressions on their faces.

"The kishin's name is Ruina Magnitas!" Maka yelled in happiness. Everyone cheered as they got an answer.

"Excellent, so he's feeling cooperative then." Azusa said, even a small smile made it's way onto her face. "Alright we'll go in and question him." Azusa began for the door followed by Marie and Justin.

"Don't push your luck ok." Soul said as they entered the room, and the door shut behind them.

"So how'd you do it?" Liz questioned, since her attempt with Kid and Patty failed. Everyone came close to here Maka and Soul explain.

"Well, we told him that once the DWMA stopped the kishin then he would be able to return to his regular life with us, after Soul explained that he shouldn't feel used and betrayed since he's not the only one under surveillance." Maka explained. Everyone looked at each other in shock, that was all it took.

"Well either way you got my partner to speak, thanks guys, especially you Soul." Bella said with happiness as she leaned in and gave Soul a kiss on the cheek. He trie his best to stop his face from turning red, but was failing horribly.

"Let's go celebrate and get Kai a present then, to start to rebuild his trust." Tsubaki stated.

"He'll receive to gifts, the one you guys give him, and the gift of being in my presence once again!" Black*Star yelled.

"Um, Black*Star that's a good idea and all, but I think he would want something that he would actually like." Liz said, Black*Star turned to her and looked offended much to everyone's amusement.

"We'll come too if it's ok with you guys..." Lyra spoke up, "We want to get him something to since he saved us." Petra finished. Everyone looked at them and smiled.

"Sure you can come, you guys are alright." Liz answered for the group.

"Come on guys let's go eat, and then we'll shop for a bit ok." Maka stated, everyone nodded in agreement and left together.

**At Ruina's Castle**

Gaia walked into the throne room, as usual he eyed all the clowns under Ruina's command as he walked towards her sitting on her thrown. Ruina looked down onto him as he approached, a sinister smile made it's way onto her face.

"Welcome home Gaia, how was the reunion?" Ruina laughed, knowing that Gaia had finally fought Kai.

"It went well, he's stronger than I thought however." Gaia explained as he continued his approach.

"Awww, did big brother Gaia be bested by his little brother." Ruina mocked. Gaia paid no attention to her laughing at his failure to bring Kai home.

"No but I did found out little brothers special gift has a draw back, and I stabbed him through the back to discover it, so you tell me who was bested." Gaia responded. Ruina scoffed at his comment as if it was nothing.

"Well next time it's my turn isn't it." Ruina teased as she began playing with her necklace. Gaia looked at her puzzled as to what she had meant. She stood up from her throne and began to descend the staircase that led up to it.

"What do you mean, you can't leave here, if you step outside they'll sense your wavelength." Gaia told her, hoping that she would stop.

"That's were your wrong." Ruina said as she passed Gaia down the stairs, "You see our _friend_ you captured, has been tirelessly working to create something for me to conceal my wavelength." Ruina smiled at the thought.

"Ok then, so then what are you going to do?" Gaia questioned. Ruina stopped and turned around, an evil smile on her grin.

"Well you see I have tickets to a masquerade ball the DWMA is holding for celebrities, dignitaries, military leaders, and civilians who have purchased tickets." Ruina hinted as she waved a rectangular piece of paper in front of her face to tease him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go get my new accessory, and pick out a nice dress." Ruina finished, as she continued walking out of the throne room.

"Well for Ruina's sake, Lamia better have done a good job..." Gaia thought to himself as he made his way to the entrance of the throne room.

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this update took so long to come out, I've just been really busy lately. Anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far, cause it's starting to get good. As much as I want to hint to you what's gonna happen, I know it'll be worth it. Any way once again, let me know what you think via review or PM since I'm always open for criticism. Thanks again :)**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Guest**

3 weeks later

"I don't get it why do we have to do this?" Kai asked as Maka straightened the tie on his suit. It seemed like she had been straightening forever, but Kai didn't mind, anything outside of the infirmary was better to him, especially if Maka was involved.

"Because it's one of the ways the academy gets the money to run the school." Maka answered as she finally stood up. She looked at Kai dressed up in a suit that matched the one soul wore in the black room except with a grey dress shirt and darker vest and pants.

"Besides, it's always nice to rub elbows with celebrities and dignitaries, you can make powerful connections that way." Soul said as he walked out of his room, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. Kai noticed that his suit matched the description of his black room attire.

"I see, well what if I don't want to help the DWMA anymore." Kai responded, he still hadn't let go of the spying on him twenty-four seven. Kai smiled regardless of his statement as he looked at Maka in her flowing grey dress with a black lace looking pattern on her abdomen. It looked nice, especially since she curled her pig tails so the made large curls as they fell and were kept up with sparkling black bows.

"You'll help." Maka told him as if it wasn't an option to not. "Can you at least try to be social tonight?" Maka pleaded, as she wrapped herself around Kai's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, she gazed up at him trying to make a cute face. Kai smiled and nodded in order to make Maka smile.

"You two are brutal." Soul chuckled as he walked into the room. Kai and Maka just ignored him though, much to Soul's displeasure.

"So Soul, you gonna make a move on Bella tonight?" Kai asked, Maka and him laughed as Souls jaw dropped and face turned red. He fumbled with his words to try and find the right thing to say back, but nothing escaped his throat.

"Doesn't matter anyway you guys remembered to make your masks?" Maka asked as she pulled out her pure white half-mask with a black angel wing outline that extended from her left eye. Soul smiled as he raised his mask.

"I've got mine." He said as he showed the gold half-mask with a scar type marking that reached one edge of the mask all the way to the other. They both turned to Kai who held his mask in his hand.

"Here's mine, I made it myself..." Kai said as he revealed the dark grey half-mask. A large midnight blue streak crossed over the right eye and was joined by a silver line that crossed the opposite side of the right eye. The left eye had a single column of red the dropped down from the left eye and had cracks that travelled throughout the entirety of the mask.

"Nice." Soul replied as he examined the mask. Maka simply smiled and they all put their masks on, they turned to look at each other and they were shocked to see Kai's mask had completely blacked out his eyes.

"Alright let's go." Maka said as she grabbed Kai's hand and the three left Maka and Souls apartment to the DWMA.

**At The DWMA Ballroom**

Kai, Maka, and Soul walked into the ball room. They couldn't tell anyone but their friends apart from their masks obscuring their faces. They mad their way to where everyone had taken to as their spot.

"Hey guys what's up." Soul said as they approached their friends.

"Hey, don't you all nice tonight." Tsubaki said as she smiled towards them.

"Wow you guys look pretty good." Liz said, as she eyed each and all of their outfits.

"Wow Kai, how'd you get your mask to black out your eyes?" Patty asked as she leaned in close to try and see Kai's eyes, even moving her own giraffe mask off her face to try and get a better look.

"Don't ask..." Kai said in a threatening tone followed by a laugh, nobody thought the joke was funny since his accident three weeks ago. Maka looked around to see who was missing from their friends and noticed a few people weren't here.

"Hey Tsubaki where is Black*Star?" Maka asked, everyone else began to turn their heads to try and find the assassin.

"Well you see this morning, he got a letter from Azusa since she is in charge of the masquerade this year..." Tsubaki began, " And it respectfully asked that Black*Star not come so as not to upset the guests..." Tsubaki had finished they all stared at her for a moment before Soul burst into laughter, followed by a small chuckle from Kai.

"Well it seems Azusa knows what she's doing." Soul laughed even harder.

"Ok, so what about Bella?" Maka asked again to nobody in particular.

"I saw her following Mrs. Marie and Joe Buttaki into the basement." Patty answered, much to everyone's shock. She hadn't noticed their expressions since she was staring into her own masks eyes.

"I see, and how about, Petra and Lyra?" Kai asked, since they had joined their group and have been hanging out with them for awhile.

"Well I believe that Petra is part of the opening band for the first half hour and then she'll be joining us." Tsubaki said with a sweet smile.

"And I heard something from Lyra that this thing was stupid and she had tickets to go see some band called..." Liz began to think of what she had heard.

"30 Seconds To Mars?" Kai answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yea that's it." Liz acknowledged, "How do you know that?" She questioned afterwards.

"Because they both gave me a CD of theirs and also a ticket saying that they feel like I'd like them." Kai explained, "They weren't wrong, I very much enjoy Up In The Air." Kai finished.

"So that's were you got that CD," Maka exclaimed since she never saw Kai listening to music until after he got out of the hospital. "And Kid?"

"He's making a speech with his father since he is the future head of the academy." Liz answered. As if on cue the stage lit up with lights, and sure enough Petra was their with an acoustic guitar, she spotted them and waved. Right after Kid and Lord Death walked out into the center of the stage. Kid wore his father's mask, while Lord Death donned a mask that was painted a variety of colours.

"Hiya, thanks for coming and I hope you have a good time!" Lord Death yelled as he waved to the crowd. HE then immediately turned around and went backstage, leaving Kid on his own. Kid took his father's place and began to recite a prepared, but brief speech.

"Thank you all for coming to the DWMA, I am the son of Lord Death, we hope that you have a great time, and please feel free to approach any of the students and ask them any questions you have. Thank you for your continued support and interest in the academy." Kid finished as he walked back stage to join his father. After he had disappeared, Petra began to play the guitar and everyone began to converse.

Kai bowed to Maka and offered his hand. She simply giggled and took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Soul and Liz walked to the buffet when someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to see Bella in a red flowing dress with a white half-mask that had a flower painted on the left cheek.

"May I ask you to dance , I've heard great things about you." Bella said trying to act as if she was an adult at the party. Soul simply smiled and offered his hand.

"Shall we then ." Soul said as Bella grabbed his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Eventually they were dancing side by side with Kai and Maka. As they turned, Kai and Soul faced each other, and Kai nodded to him, giving him the do it now impression. Soul grinned and stopped dancing. Bella looked at him as Soul removed his half-mask and Bella did the same, and without any hesitation Soul pulled Bella into a kiss. Kai didn't see it but he heard Maka giggle when she saw Soul kiss Bella. The two put their masks back on and began to dance again, this time Bella's head resting on Souls shoulder.

"Soul?" A voice said as the four stopped to see who had called out for Soul. They turned and saw someone who was little older than Soul with the same white hair and less noticeable red eyes than him, he held his mask in his hand.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" Soul asked as he walked towards his brother. Everyone watched with interest since this was the first time any of them had met Soul's brother.

"Well since I am engaged and moved into my own estate, I thought a little charity event might be good to make some friends." Wes answered as he stood in front of his brother.

"You have lot's of friends, and you also decided a fundraiser for the DWMA." Soul responded in a harsh tone.

"True, but I chose this because I wanted to let you know that not everyone in the family thought this was pointless for you to do." Wes answered, Soul just stood their silent staring at his brother, his body had let go of the tenseness it had taken when he saw it was Wes. "And I wanted to give you these, invitations for you and your friends to come to my wedding." Wes finished as he handed the invitations over to him.

"Thanks..." Soul was speechless as to his brothers gesture. Wes simply smiled at him.

"I hope you can attend, after all you are my brother, and my best man if your interested." Wes said while smiling over Soul's reaction.

"Of course, thank you." Soul said as he hugged his brother, happy that someone other than his Grandmother had accepted his decision.

Soul and Wes walked off with Bella talking about things that had happened and Soul and Bella's new relationship. Kai and Maka resumed their dance. They finally finished the dance and walked to the buffet to get food.

"Hey Petra isn't up their anymore." Maka said as she pointed out the guitar placed in the stand. Kai and Maka began surveying the crowd until Kai pointed her out.

"she's there, dancing with Justin." Kai told her, and sure enough she was wrapped in Justin's arms dancing slowly with him, her and Justin's faces bright red.

"Excuse me, I have some questions about the academy,would you mind answering them while I daned with you?" A gentlemen around the age of nineteen asked Maka, she couldn't tell who it was since he wore a grey mask with two crossed swords over the bridge of his nose. Maka turned to Kai who nodded and let her go since they were obligated to do this with any guest that asked.

"And might I dance with you sir?" A girl the same age as Kai asked him. He nodded and escorted her to the dance floor.

"So can I get your name and your questions?" Kai asked as he followed her lead.

"My question is why such a powerful Kishin egg is doing serving the DWMA." The mysterious girl asked, the question took Kai by surprise, He grabbed the girls neck and through her behind a column so nobody could see.

"My soul is a Redeemed Soul, and it took a very large sacrifice to get it to become redeemed, it is no longer a Kishin Egg!" Kai yelled at the guest.

"My my, temper, temper, you still haven't lost the rage that came with those powers, so they must simply be kept in stasis from your Redeemed Soul." She smiled evilly.

"How do you know these things!?" Kai asked as he yelled at her. She reached up and removed Kai's mask from his face. In doing so she waved her hand over his eyes, they glowed with a purple aura. Kai's eyes had changed drastically from the action.

"I see, so they still are in you, you just refuse to use them, such a waste, one more soul, and you become a Kishin." She laughed like an insane person. Kai saw movement to his right and looked to see an image of himself with pure white eyes and a flow of blood coming from his eyes as if they were tears.

"You know she is right, we can't ever be fully redeemed after our decision, our parents had raised us to close in order to lose our progress." The copy responded as a disturbing grin crawled onto his face.

"You, you aren't wanted!" Kai yelled at the imaginary version of himself.

"Tsk, tsk, still refuse to call me by my name, allow me to me to introduce myself again Kai, I'm Malus, your other half, and I'd be happy if you would accept that I am a part of you." Malus said as he laughed.

"I acknowledge you, I just don't like you, Malus!" Kai yelled to him once again, the guest looked over to were Kai was looking and saw nothing there.

"I'll never be away from you!" Malus yelled as he dissipated into nothing. Kai turned his attention back toward the guest, his eyes still haven't changed back, she gazed into his golden irises and viewed the bright red kishin symbol that had taken to being the most prominent feature of his eyes.

"I see, your powers just need a little coaxing out is all." The guest said, she raised Kai's free hand so she could see his palm. Her face twisted with pleasure over seeing the scars from his blood resonance. "I see, so that's how they come out, your parents taught you well." She said.

"My parents didn't teach me anything!" Kai yelled once more, "It took me a long time to wake up and realize the atrocity they were turning me into!" He finished, the kishin symbol in his eyes began to glow brighter and brighter, the more worked up he got.

"Is that why you killed them, to redeem yourself, and save your own skin from when the DWMA raided your town for the clown it harboured!" She yelled back. Kai's face turned into one of shock, how did she know he was the one who struck down his own parents in order to redeem himself.

"Your not redeemed at all, are you, you simply refuse to use your powers, what a pathetic waste." She stated as she removed Kai's hand from her neck, " All that power, one soul and you turn into a god!" She yelled at him, trying to tempt him with the power, Malus had reappeared beside her.

"She is right, you would have the power to save everyone you know." Malus tempted, seeing Kai's face twist in confusion made him smile even more. "Let's face it Kai, we'll never be fully redeemed..." Malus said as he disappeared again.

" Now if you'll excuse me I've got to leave now." The mysterious girl said, "I've got to reclaim my body guard from your girlfriend and leave." She stated as she began to walk away. She stopped and ran back up to Kai and held her lips to his ear.

"And my name is, Ruina Magnitas..." Ruina said as she smiled, Kai's was stunned, he just spent time with the person who was his greatest enemy and didn't know it. By the time he was able to move from the shock he thought to himself, who the body guard she would have brought was.

"GAIA!" Kai yelled as he ran to find Maka. He found her at the buffet getting a plate of food completely unharmed.

"Maka, are you ok!?" Kai asked frantic, Maka looked at him concerned as to why he was so hysterical.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry." Maka said in a calming voice, Kai's breathing began to return to normal.

"Good I'm glad." Kai sighed with relief.

"That guy who talked with you, did he hurt you?" Kai asked calmly.

"No, he asked me about the school, and a surprising amount about you, he said that you knew him." Maka answered.

"Maka, that guy was my brother, Gaia, and my guest was Ruina..." Kai responded, Maka couldn't believe what she had heard. With out hesitation she grabbed Kai's hand and ran with him.

"Where are we going? Kai asked, not knowing where she was bringing him.

"Lord Death he must know, besides, Gaia gave us an address." Maka responded as she and Kai bolted down the hallway towards the death room.

**Later That Week**

"So this is the place, right Darman?" a red headed boy with short military cut hair asked, he wore a simple navy blue t-shirt that had the four symbols of a deck of cards on it, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Yes it is Amicus." Darman responded, he wore a red t-shirt with a backpack on. His hair was long and swept out of his eyes and was brown in colour. He had blue jeans as well and wore red running shoes.

"Great well let's get going then." Amicus responded as he transformed into a deck of playing cards. Darman grabbed them and fanned them as if he was playing a card game. The two walked into the abandoned laboratory with caution. They searched the entirety of the complex and found nothing of use.

"Are you sure that one-star meister girl was right about the tip she got, cause their is nothing here." Amicus groaned in annoyance. Just then Darman had an idea.

"Amicus let's Soul Resonance for a sec." Darman said, Amicus didn't question it when ever Darman had one of his feelings.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as the deck began to glow with the resonance. Darman shuffled the cards and cards made completely from his soul appeared to him from the deck.

"Trap Card form five!" He yelled as he through three of the soul cards at the ground. Darman gazed to where he threw the cards, and sure enough he was right.

"A hidden basement under the building...nice." Amicus said, generally impressed.

"Well I figured that there would be something of the sort here." Darman said as he jumped into the basement. After a few minutes of walking they reached a closed door that wasn't covered in dust like everything else they had pasted.

"Someone has been here." Darman deduced.

"Well that's for that captain obvious, let's go in." Amicus responded sarcastically. Darman opened the door with caution, setting three cards in order to be used to fight if necessary. They were shocked to see what the room was. Torture machines and runes were all over the room, and Darman heard movement from behind the stretcher.

"Ok come out, slowly." He responded. After a moment a girl who was beaten crawled out from behind the the device.

"Please don't kill me!" She cried, she wore a black blouse over a grey t-shirt that had larger sleeves than normal t-shirts, with a black skirt that had a purple hem. Her boots went all the way up to her knee. She wore a large black witches hat that sat perfectly on her light blue hair, and wore a necklace that had a a symbol of fire as the charm.

"She's beautiful..." Amicus thought, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Darman walked over a knelt beside her.

"Hey it's ok don't cry nobody is going to hurt you." He said trying to reassure her. Amicus changed back into human form and placed a hand on her back.

"Your safe now, can you tell us your name." Amicus said as he looked at her. She looked up at them and and her tears began to slow down.

"I-I'm Lamia, Lamia the elemental witch..." She began, Darman and Amicus looked at each other with concern, "PLEASE, I KNOW YOUR DWMA, THROW ME IN PRISON, INTERROGATE ME, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN DEALING WITH THE KISHIN RUINA AND HER SERVANT GAIA!" Lamia pleaded. Darman and Amicus helped the witch to her feet.

"Your going to be ok, we'll take you back, clean you up and ask you some questions ok?" Darman asked her if she understood. She nodded knowing that she might be locked up for being a witch.

"Ok let's go, our car is outside, you'll be safe with us now." Amicus reassured, and they brought the shaken up witch out side. They put her in the back seat and shut the door for her.

"You think they'll kill her?" Amicus asked, worried for Lamia's well being.

"I don't know, but she will be questioned." Darman responded as he sat in the drivers seat.

"I guess that girls intell was right. I just hope Lamia can stay with DWMA safely." Amicus said as he sat in the passengers seat. And with that they drove off to the DWMA, not a word was spoken, all they could do was wonder why she was being tortured by the Kishin, and what her fate will be when her usefulness has run out.

**_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay of updates, but I've got a new job and have been really busy lately. Anyway I hope you are still enjoying the story and continue to read it. I'm getting to the point where it's almost done, but don't worry I'll write another story to be a sequel. The next chapter will actually be a small segment from a chapter in the next one for you guys to read. So with that I bid you farewell once again, and remember to leave any ideas and criticisms in my PM box and feel free to review what you liked, or didn't like. Hope your enjoy :) _**


	21. Sneak Peek For Upcoming Story

_**Author's Note:**** Hey guy's so for those of you who like this I'm gonna make a sequel to it. This is just a little sneak peek into the next story Soul Eater: Ghosts Of Madness. So if you see a "_" in the story, it's because you haven't met that person yet, or read what happened yet, so use your imagination. Anyway I'm quite proud of this actually, I very much liked writing this. I'd also like to reserve the right to change up any names as I see fit. Credit goes to GorseT, a good friend of mine for coming up with the three characters Tabitha, Ana, and Cett, he's a very talented writer so check him out on here when you can. Also to Shadowrider89 for helping me come up with upcoming awesome ideas for Enter The Blood Meister? . You'll see these come to fruition later on though. So any guesses or comments about this would be awesome, cause I'd love to know what you liked or didn't like about it. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)****  
**_

**Chapter ?: ?**

"So Kiddo, how's everyone doing after the battle?" Lord Death asked Kid as they sat down for tea at Gallows mansion on it's balcony. Kid sat there trying to figure out the best way to approach the question. Everyone was still recovering from the battle protecting Death City, both physically and mentally.

"Well some are better than others..." Kid began to explain, he kept looking down at his tea trying to avoid eye contact with his father, knowing he wasn't prepared to talk of the events himself quite yet. "But witnessing what everyone witnessed, and the sheer amount of madness and power that resulted in the clash, and the overwhelming numbers of clowns..." Kid began to trail off, once again staring at his tea. " Plus, the shock of losing a friend." Kid finished. He shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You all miss him, don't you." Lord Death asked, as he sipped his tea. All Kid could do was keep breaking eye contact with Lord Death. Of course he missed him, everyone missed him.

"Yea, some of us more than others though..." Kid returned, his gaze back towards Lord Death.

"I see, how is she doing anyway?" Lord Death questioned his son. Did the questions ever stop, Kid thought to himself.

"I don't know, I haven't been to see her since I've been recovering myself. But Spirit, Petra, Lyra, Justin, Soul, Tsubaki, and even Black*Star have been trying to help her." Kid answered, trying to hide the feeling of weakness from the elder reaper. "Me, Bella, Lamia, _, and _ would be there to, but we are to busy rebuilding and recovering mentally to do anything with her right now." Kid began to sob, hiding his disappointment in himself was futile.

"Hey ease up on yourself Kiddo, you maybe a shinigami, but your also still a child. You can only do so much." Lord Death comforted his son. He hated seeing Kid so beaten and helpless looking. "How about Amicus and Darman, aren't they trying to help her two?" Lord Death asked, Kid took a minute to stop his crying.

"Yes but, they rarely come around, they're busy trying to help rebuild by speaking as the only mobile ambassadors the school as since, they only suffered minimal damage thanks to _." Kid explained, wiping the tears from his now puffy and red eyes. Both of their attentions, turned towards the doors of the balcony entrance as someone had knocked on the door. They watched with interest as Liz and Patty walked into the room, with smiles on their faces instead of faces of sorrow as was normal now.

"Hey Kid, Lord Death, we've finally got some good news to share." Liz said, her face beamed with delight. Kid and Lord Death looked surprised, good news hasn't been a term heard in Death City for a long time.

"Well what is it then?" Kid asked, his excitement at its peak.

"Well for starters, after Darman and Amicus's appeal to them, the United Nations have agreed to raise a special fundraiser project to support the rebuilding of Death Alley, and the medical supplies to help heal it's wounded!" Liz beamed with excitement, as Patty jumped around with joy. Kid couldn't keep the smile off his face, rebuilding would be much easier now that they had a budget to do so. Plus everybody who was hurt during the battle would receive finer medical treatment from all the supplies they'd be getting.

"That's great news indeed." Lord Death said as he clapped his large hands together with joy. Kid was left speechless.

"And Maka is making progress too!" Patty yelled as she jumped for joy over the progress of their friend. Kid's expression was one of total shock, all this in one day, things were finally starting to look up for them all.

"Guys..." Kid began trying to find the right words, "That's greatest news ever!" He yelled, he jumped out of his seat and ran over to them and wrapped them both in a hug out of happiness, which was quickly joined in by Lord Death.

"How pathetic..." A voice rang out. It shook all of them to their very core, it was a voice they knew all to well.

"It can't be..." Kid said as they all looked towards the voices origin.

"It is..." Lord Death responded in his old voice. Liz and Patty hid their eyes hoping that who they saw was only a dream.

"Asura!" Kid and Lord Death yelled towards the hovering Kishin over the balcony. Asura laughed in amusement as he landed on the opposite side of the table. Something was different though.

"Ah, glad to see you too, father, brother!" Asura laughed wickedly, Kid and Lord Death released their grip on Liz and Patty and stepped forward towards the kishin.

"How are you still alive? Maka killed you!" Kid hissed towards the kishin, who simply laughed at his words.

"Yes she did, but I have been reborn!" Asura began to explain, "You see a brilliant mind who is much stronger than all of us has revived me to help him out." Asura stated as he sat down at the table and drank some of the tea.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid ordered, they both nodded and transformed into Kid's twin pistols. " What did they want?" Kid asked hostility clear in his voice. Asura turned his bored expression towards Kid as he placed the cup and saucer back onto the table.

"Simple, to purge the world of all types of madness." Asura explained. Kid and Lord Death didn't understand what he was saying.

"Asura, you yourself want to plunge the world into madness!" Lord Death yelled angrily towards him.

"I used to, until he awakened. He took my remaining madness wavelength I left in the world and used it to revive me, except he purged my madness, so I'm very much sane now, see I don't even have my eyes anymore." Asura explained once more as he pointed to every part of his body that had his old symbol on it in the past.

"So you can't use your madness wavelength anymore?" Kid asked confused as to what Asura was saying.

"Precisely, all my powers are intact though, but now I can think more rationally." Asura taunted as he stood up from the table. "WE will purge everyone of all kinds of madness, madness of order, madness of balance, madness of fear, madness of power, madness of love, the list goes on and on..." Asura laughed, another wicked smile present on his face.

"Who told you the world needed to be purged of even the necessary cases of madness such as order, love, and balance!" Lord Death demanded, as he began hovering over the table in anger.

"Oh you know father..." Asura taunted, " The one that created you and the humans, and the kishin, the ones who destroyed themselves over the prospects of sanity, and madness!" Asura finished, his wicked smile gone, a more serious and violent expression was present on his face now.

"Father, what is he talking about?" Kid asked, wondering the cryptic message behind Asura's words.

"Asura, the race your speaking of killed themselves long ago!" Lord Death responded, not giving his Kid a clear answer at all.

"Don't play dumb father, you know two of them survived along with their immortal weapons!" Asura yelled in return.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kid finally lost his patience and yelled at the top of his lungs. Asura and Lord Death turned their attentions toward the frustrated reaper.

"The Leviathan's!" Lord Death answered. "The race responsible for creating me to watch over the humans!" He finished. Kid looked at him in shock, he had never known that Lord Death was created by another race, and that they were alive.

"So what do we do then?" Kid asked as he poised Liz and Patty into a position ready to fire. He turned to look at his father who was staring at him.

"We defeat Asura, and then we prepare, because I know of only one Leviathan that could have survived and had the ideals of pure sanity stuck in his brain, and we'll need all the help we can get!" Lord Death finished as he looked at Asura who was grinning with amusement.

"Defeat me, you certainly will try..." Asura chuckled to himself as a grey aura surrounded him.

**Somewhere In A Demolished Town**

A boy who looked like the age of seventeen sat in the middle of the torched town square. His black T-shirt and navy track pants dripped with blood from the townsfolk he had just slaughtered in his fit of madness. He moved his hand and combed it through his silver spiked hair, the blood blended into the barely red highlights that were scattered through out his hair. He looked around although he couldn't see a thing visually, do to both his blindness and black blind fold. He turned his _gaze _to his left hand and played with the steel ring that had strange markings inscribed on the sides.

"Cett, we have company, a very strong unknown is approaching us." A girl told him, Her short black hair sparkled in the flames and embers from the droplets of blood and spinal fluid that was in her hair. Cett turned his head in her, gave her a smirk in her direction, and looked back at his hand, he began to lick the blood off, indulging into it's taste.

"Don't worry Ana, he hears you, it's just been awhile since he's eaten." Another girl responded, she was shorter than the one called Ana, and her eyes were a light green rather than blood red. Her hair pale blue hair fell past her shoulders and dripped with blood as well.

"I know Tabitha, but still he can hold back once and awhile, bloods a bitch to get out of genuine leather when it dries." Ana complained as she tried wiping the blood of her black leather jacket, boots, and pants. After doing what she thought was a decent enough job, she reluctantly zipped up her jacket hiding the dark blue tank top she wore underneath.

"I know, but he can't help it, you know he's never fully in control of himself without his ring." Tabitha defended Cett who still sat their licking the blood off of himself. She two started to attempt at wiping off the blood on her white zipped up hoodie and light blue tack pants, and cobalt blue running shoes.

The sound of the newcomer got closer and closer, Cett stopped tasting the last drops of blood to hear the person approaching. The sound of his chains and necklace rang loudly to him. Ana and Tabitha quickly got beside Cett and ready themselves for his orders. But no orders ever came. It wasn't long before the strange boy was a few feet away from him. But still a few feet away from being able to dodge Tabitha if she turns into the longsword she was, and Ana into her battle axe.

"Are you the one who did this?" The mysterious youth asked the three. Cett didn't bother turning his head, he simply looked towards the sky and smiled with delight.

"Are you here to mourn?" Cett asked, as he stood up his bare feet putting out the embers that he was sitting on. Ana and Tabitha watched the stranger intently waiting for his answer, he gave a strong wavelength, one that almost made them feel a sense of fear, a sense that they hadn't felt in a long time. But Cett simply grinned with amusement.

"Are you the one they call Cett, the legendary leviathan of madness?" The boy asked, Ana and Tabitha turned to Cett who burst out laughing. They began to feel uneasy, around this possible adversary, he wasn't a normal human being.

"Perhaps I am, but you never answered my question..." Cett stated, he kept his back towards the teen, "Are you hear, to mourn?" He asked again, with less amusement as before. He turned his head to the side to mock looking at him over the shoulder.

"No, I'm hear..." The boy began, Cett's smile returned, he was almost giddy with anticipation over the answer. "I'm hear to train!" the boy yelled, Cett's face beamed with joy.

"To train eh? Tell me, your stronger than most beings, even rivalling my vessel for the madness of order, what are you?" Cett asked this one final question.

"I am..." The boy began...


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Set In Motion**

"I don't know man, she refuses to talk." A tall boy at the age of eighteen said with annoyance in his voice. He gazed down to his left wrist to look at the time on his silver watch. His black Led Zepplin t-shirt shifted slightly from the movement. He shut his orange eyes and placed one of his combat boots with his grey jeans tucked into them on the wall to prop himself up as he leaned.

"I know Scitus, she's been through a lot though." The other boy responded. He was a bit taller than Scitus and wore a black t-shirt with a red alchemy transmutation circle as the design on the front. He put his hands into his pockets but stopped before his black leather watch strap hit the fabric of his light blue pair of jeans.

"Carta, Scitus how is the interrogation going?" Azusa asked as she approached the two eighteen year old's. They stared back at her with a disappointed look on their faces. "You two are supposed to be my top agents. And you can't get anything out of this witch." Azusa criticized.

"Look we're sorry Azusa, but she's been through a lot, any other means than coaxing the information out would cause her personality to split into another more stable one, one without those memories." Scitus responded to his superior. Carta nodded in agreement with Scitus's explanation of the situation.

The death scythe and her agents stood their quietly trying to think of a way to speed the process up on getting Lamia to spill everything she knew about the Kishin and her plans. Their thought process was quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing through the hallways.

"Azusa, is Lamia ok?" The boy asked, his meisters face showed that he was equally concerned.

"Amicus, this is a private investigation, scouts like you aren't supposed to be down here." Carta responded back to the worried demon deck.

"WE found her," Darman spoke up for his weapon, "WE brought her to you, and as a three star meister, I have the right to ask how the prisoner we brought is doing." Darman finished, clearly not wanting to her Carta and Scitus's excuses for not allowing them to see the witch.

"We would let you by all means since you are the same rank as us," Scitus began, "But we are under direct orders from Azusa to not allow anyone to see her without her consent." Scitus explained to the now annoyed Darman.

" Let them in." Azusa said as the two teams eyed each other up. As she said this they all turned their heads in surprise at her order.

"Are you sure?" Carta asked, his shock apparent in his voice.

"Yes I am, perhaps she'll tell them something since they rescued her from that laboratory." Azusa explained as she opened the door for them. Darman and Amicus didn't say anything as they walked into the interrogation room. They looked round at the steel walls and concrete floor, the room was devoid of both colour and furniture aside from the stainless steel table and three folding chairs, one of which was occupied by a girl who was hunched up into a ball and slowly sobbed.

"Lamia..." Amicus said, the sorrow in his voice came out knowing he put this poor girl in this situation, not that the other was any better.

"Amicus..." Lamia said as she slowly stopped her sobbing and looked up at the pair. She wiped the tears from her red and puffy eyes so she could see them better.

"Darman, Amicus, I hate this..." she said to them as she let her head back into her head fall back down into her knees.

"We know, but you need to tell them what you know, not doing that is only going to prolong your stay in this cell." Darman responded to her. Amicus picked his chair up and moved it beside Lamia. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug to try and make her feel safe and better.

"I know, but I don't want to remember, the things they did to me, and all for one person..." Lamia answered as she buried her head into Amicus's shoulder since it wasn't sopping wet with tears. Darman looked at Amicus with the look someone who was about to do something that he knew he shouldn't so.

"Look Lamia, I don't want you to think I'm like Scitus and Carta, but can you tell me the name of who they were trying to get? Darman asked, immediately regretting that he asked since Amicus was giving him a death glare.

"It was Kai, something..." Lamia said after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. "They wanted him and were using my powers to hide themselves..." Lamia spilled.

"Thank you." Amicus said as he raised Lamia's face so she was looking at him, he gave her a smile and proceeded to get up. Only to be pulled back down hard.

"Please don't leave...not yet..." Lamia pleaded. Amicus looked at Darman who simply nodded and took a seat. Amicus wrapped Lamia up into another hug and rubbed her back as she cried into his arms.

**Meanwhile**

"So you think they've gotten anything useful?" Scitus asked Azusa who was eagerly awaiting Darman and Amicus to emerge.

"They should soon, it's not their job to interrogate like us, they are more of a lay the traps and offer support people." Carta responded in place of Azusa who had an intent focus on the door. Her focus was stopped by the sound of three separate footsteps coming down the hall.

"Marie what are you doing here with them?" Azusa asked as she saw the death scythe walking with Maka and Crona.

"Oh well Maka here was guiding me and Crona back to the lobby of the school cause we got lost." Marie responded with a smile Maka stepped around her to get a better look at the two who were with Azusa, while Crona stayed by her side out of fear of the intimidating death scythe and the older boys.

"Um, who do you have with you Azusa?" Maka asked as she eyed up the two older boys with suspicion.

"These are my two personal interrogators and agents when I'm to busy to do something myself, Scitus, a three star meister, and Carta, the demon Lexicon, his weapon." Azusa responded. Carta and Scitus stood there paying little attention to the scythe meister.

"Maka, they're scary..." Crona whimpered from behind Maka. Maka simply turned around and smiled which seemed to calm him down slightly. Soon all of their attentions were on the cell door as Darman and Amicus came out.

"So you two have better luck?" Scitus asked the two boys, Maka could feel the air in the room change due to the seriousness in their tones.

"Yes...who are they?" Amicus asked as he pointed to the three newcomers.

"These are death scythe Marie, the child of Medusa, Crona, and Maka Albarn, one-star meister and the daughter of Spirit." Azusa answered to the two boys. They looked over them all out of curiosity before turning their attention back to Azusa.

"Ok then, anyway, she said that they were talking about looking for someone and getting them back,." Darman reported to the death scythe.

"Are you talking about someone who came from the place I told you about from that tip I got?" Maka questioned. All of their attentions turned to her.

"Your the one who gave us that intel?" Scitus asked, his face showed an expression of mild amusement from the intel of a one-star meister.

"Question her later, focus on the situation at hand." Azusa ordered. Carta and Scitus focused back onto Azusa. "Now did they say who they wanted?" Azusa questioned, her mucsles tense with anticipation over the answer.

"I believe the name was, Kai something, that's all she heard." Amicus answered. Maka's face twisted into one of fear, Carta noticed this and turned his attention to her.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" He asked as he walked towards her. Maka's balance shifted from one foot to the other.

"Maka, are they talking about your boyfriend?" Crona asked, this caught all of their attentions, she simply nodded in regret for asking the name.

"Well perhaps we need to have a chat with Kai." Carta said as he turned toward Scitus who had a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey don't do anything crazy, they aren't three-star meisters like us." Darman warned, knowing that a normal one-star meister is terrified of being interrogated by a three-star meister.

"You won't be questioning Kai Vesania." Azusa said with a grim expression on her face.

"What, but why not!?" Scitus yelled in anger, if he interrogated Kai then he could get answers from two sources.

"Because the Blood Meister is not on the best of terms with the DWMA right now and we are trying to rebuild that rust." Azusa began to explain. Darman, Amicus, Carta, and Scitus all looked to each other in confusion over what Azusa meant.

"The DWMA called in all the death scythes to spy on my boyfriend..." Maka said as she clenched her fists. "They didn't trust him to keep the madness in his blood under control, even with a meister who has the purifying wavelength like Marie..." Maka explained to the four who were confused.

"So we can't interrogate him then, can we ask if he's willing to answer some questions, and maybe talk to the witch in the cell?" Scitus asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, it's worth a try asking right? Especially if this girl is connected to the Kishin." Marie said, Maka just stood their in silence, did they really plan on using him again.

"If you think it's worth the risk..." Maka began, "I can't stop you..." she finished, she was fighting hard to keep from screaming at her betters.

"I'll contact Kai's handler and get both him and his meister down here." Azusa said as she pulled out a cell phone. "Hi Mifune, could you get Kai and Bella to report down to the interrogation cell's we need their help." Azusa stated, she hung up the phone and then leaned against the wall while everyone else sat down on the sides and waited.

It felt like hours before the sound of footsteps were heard echoing through the halls. Everyone that was outside the cell door turned their heads to the direction the footsteps were coming from. All their faces, except Maka, smiled at the sight of both Kai and Bella walking down the corridor. His expression was not the one of joy, instead a scowl had made it's way onto his face at the sight of Azusa. Bella walked a few feet back, trying to give Kai some space. He stopped in front of Maka but didn't turn his head to her.

"I'm sorry Kai, I tried to stop them..." Maka said as she tilted her head down to the ground in regret. Kai turned and smiled at her, signalling that it was ok and he wasn't mad at her.

"So what did you guys want?" Bella asked trying to get the conversation going so she could get out of their.

"Well we wanted to know if Kai would speak to the witch about why the Kishin wants him." Carta responded, Kai eyed him with rage in his eyes. He was being used again. He dropped his gaze and sighed loudly.

"fine...let's get this over with." Kai responded as he opened the door and walked into the cell, with Bella following in tow. He shut the door behind him a stared at the crying witch who hadn't moved from the chair. Lamia looked up at Bella, and to Kai who's face was still toward the door. Kai turned around and looked at Lamia who instantly began to panic over his presence.

"y-you look just him!" Lamia began to cry, Bella stood their not knowing how to stop her from crying while Kai just stood there and eyed her up with a cold gaze.

"I hear pent some time with my brother." Kai stated, Lamia stopped her crying immediately and nodded, she was trembling with fear as Kai walked to the table and sat down.

"Do you have a name?" Bella asked, trying to get to know the witch a little bit more, and have her feel more comfortable.

"I'm Lamia..." she said with hesitation, she didn't dare look away at the younger brother of the one who had put her through so much pain.

"So how is my jack ass of an older brother doing?" Kai asked with a smile on his face, Lamia was puzzled by his smile.

"You're smiling, why are you smiling?" Lamia asked out of fear for something to happen.

"Because, He's my brother, I hate him and love him, but I'm not him so don't be afraid of me ok." Kai smiled at the witch, she released the tension in her muscles to some degree.

"Ok, well from what I gathered he was really intent on getting you back." Lamia told Kai.

He simply chuckled to himself.

"Of course he was." He laughed, both Bella and Lamia looked at each other confused as to why Kai was laughing. "Don't worry you'll be set free soon enough, now that you've confirmed even my suspicion." Kai said as he stood up and began walking to the door.

"You...you mean it..." Lamia asked in disbelief.

"Yup, you'll become a student but you'll be safe, happy, and comfortable." Kai smiled, Lamia smiled back, those were conditions she would be happy to live with. "In the mean time, eat this, you look a little weak." Kai said as he tossed a chocolate bar to Lamia. She caught it and began to unwrap it and eat it. Bella handed her a piece of paper with their dorm number and her cell phone number in case she needed anything.

Kai smiled and opened the door. Him and Bella walked back out into the group that had been waiting outside the door. Kai smiled and walked towards Maka.

"I'll see you at your apartment tonight, ok?" He asked, she smiled and nodded and let him go, but Bella stayed behind with them all since she was going with Maka to see Soul.

"Wait, what did she tell you!?" Scitus yelled towards Kai. Kai kept walking though.

"Call a meeting with Lord Death and the Death Scythes and I'll explain!" He yelled back but not once looking back towards them. The three-star meisters and death scythes looked at each other confused, were as Maka, Bella, and Crona were happy to see him in a good mood.

Kai was out of everyone's sight now, but he still felt happy that he was able to figure out his brothers plans. He walked and ran through all the scenario's that Gaia and Ruina could put them through.

"You know no matter what they'll destroy them all right?" a all too familiar voice said from behind him. Kai lost his smile and turned around to face Malus.

"I thought you were gone." Kai responded to his insane self. Malus simply grinned towards his original self with amusement.

"Oh please, I'm you, the only way I go is if you die." Malus smiled as he walked to Kai's side.

"Hmm, we'll see." Kai said as he turned around and walked away, but no matter how far he went Malus was always right there beside him.

"Would you stop acting as if I'm the bad guy here, I'm only your crazy and more sporadic side." Malus said slightly annoyed with getting the cold shoulder from himself.

"No, because you hi-jack my body and use my, what should have stayed dormant kishin egg abilities in front of my friends and almost ruined my relationship with Maka." Kai said as he continued to walk with Malus at his side.

"So I like to delve into what we know how to do, just because you don't doesn't mean I can't." Malus said, his playfulness no longer apparent.

"You are me, so stop doing it." Kai retorted to his other half.

"You know I'm right though, they will destroy them unless we make a good and solid plan." Malus stated to Kai who now stopped walking in thought.

"I know but their is one day that is coming up that every Vesania took part in, and we'll question Gaia on that day in the sanctuary." Kai responded, knowing that his brother will be their.

"You think he'll really spill all of his and Ruina's plans to you?" Malus asked, "If you think it'll be that easy then you might be as mad as me." He laughed.

"Your half of me so I am as mad as you," Kai began, " besides, Gaia will spill everything, wether Ruina wants him to or not, if he knows it'll make things a fair fight, he couldn't stand fighting someone who had a disadvantage to him."Kai finished.

"You better hope your right Kai, cause if your wrong, we're all going to pay the ultimate price." Malus said as he dissolved back into Kai. He continued his walk, and began to plan what he'll need for the pilgrimage to the Vesania sanctuary, and this was going to be the only chance he would have to plan to make sure his friends would be safe.

"You better show up Gaia, other wise you'll be the first to go!" Kai yelled to himself, as he stormed out of the DWMA basement.

_**Authors Note:**** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but recently I got a new job which took up a lot of my time, and then some very stressful and worrying family issues came up that has had me distracted. But anyways enough of my woe is me crap, you probably don't want to hear it, so I hope ****you guys liked the chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as I can, sorry once again, and I hope you keep reading :)**_


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sanctuary**

Kai was earlier than usual to arrive at the class. He walked into the room and not a single person was there aside from Stein who casually prepared the days lesson at his desk. He looked up and was startled by Kai, due to the regular noise the students make, he forgot how quiet Kai was when he walked and ran.

"A bit early today aren't we ?" Stein said as he turned his attention back to his papers. Kai simply walked up to his seat and leaned his chair against the risen desk behind him with his feet on the table.

"Yea well, I had to make some preparations before I began my morning exercises from Mifune." Kai answered as he got even more comfortable in his chair.

"I see, well can you elaborate on why you needed to make these preparations?" Stein asked, although the tone in his voice suggested that he wasn't really interested. Kai simply smiled and Stein had his answer. "Well if your not going to tell me could you at least hand out these sheets to the class seats since your here?" Stein requested as he held out one of the piles of work sheets he was organizing.

Kai groaned and jumped down to the front and proceeded to hand out the papers to the seats at a almost impossible speed. Stein watched in amusement at his new found energy, something had him in an, out of place, good mood. After Kai finished he relaxed back into his seat and waited for the class to file in. After awhile Bella, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty lazily made their way into the class followed closely by Black*Star.

"Hey it looks like Kai's already here." Soul said as he pointed to Kai lounging in his seat. Everyone slowly turned their gaze towards him, only Maka managed to snap into a happy mood at the site of seeing Kai. She ran up the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Why are you so early?" Maka asked as she smiled when she gazed into Kai's eyes with her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"Just reasons." He responded as he kissed her cheek. She giggled and excepted his answer. It wasn't long before everyone found their seats.

"Alright class settle down, today we have a special class planned, but first you may look at the scores of your last pop quiz on soul theory." Everyone flipped over their pages to reveal their marks, Maka beamed at the 100% on the top right corner of her page while everyone else looked at their marks with little to no interest.

"Now then, I want all the weapons and Meisters to get into their partners and follow me to the training room." Stein announced, the class all looked at each other in confusion as they got up and moved to their partners in the line. Eventually Kai found Bella and took his place beside her.

"Where did you go this morning?" She whispered to him, curious as to his sudden disappearance since he didn't inform her or Angela about what he was up to.

"Can't say, sorry." Kai responded as they walked down the hall. When they arrived at the large wood doors Stein pushed them open to reveal another class lined up the exact same way with Azusa watching over them..

"For the next little while class Crescent Moon shall be training with Class Half Moon" Stein announced. Everyone looked around shocked, they were going to train with the class of two-star meisters. Bella and Kai surveyed the other class and found Petra and Lyra amongst the students, they both waved towards them and they smiled briefly before being scolded by Azusa for lacking focus.

It wasn't long till teams were divided in between the two classes, with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki paired with some unknown two-star team, while Bella, Kai, Soul, Maka, and a weaponless meister named Hiro were paired up with Petra and Lyra.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Lyra asked as she walked over with Petra in tow, only sluggish because she was busy listening to her Ipod and sketching.

"Oh you know it's going." Bella responded as she high fived Lyra upon her arrival. Maka tried to peek over of Petra's shoulder to see what she was sketching.

"Hey what do you drawing?" She asked loudly, scaring Petra who was quickly brought back to reality.

"Oh...nothing..." Petra said as she began to blush. Soul walked up and snatched the sketch book from her much to Petra's chagrin.

"Petra Suavis 3 Justin Law huh?" Soul began to tease as he passed around the sketch book with Petra's decorative heart. Kai eventually got the notebook and handed it back to Petra.

Thank you." She said with her face bright red from embarrassment. Kai simply smiled and turned towards the weaponless meister.

"Hey you, Hiro, you know what we're supposed to be doing?" Kai asked in a serious tone after realizing only he had payed attention to what Stein had explained.

"We are supposed to be doing trust exercises I believe." Hiro said as he joined the group. They all nodded and proceeded tell stories of their adventures in order to get a better idea of each other. Kai stayed out of the conversation and continually kept looking at the clock. At ten Kai stood up and walked out of the room with out explaining a thing to anybody.

"Where do you think he's going?" Stein asked Azusa as they noticed him leaving. Stein was especially worried over Kai's early arrival and sudden bursts of energy this morning.

" I don't know..." Azusa said as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialled a number and held it to her ear. "Hello, Justin, Kai's leaving somewhere, I want you to follow him, ok, ok." Azusa said as she hung up and turned her attention back to the class.

**Three Hours Later**

Kai walked out of the airport in Birmingham, England and took a look around the parking lot. He noticed the dark grey motorcycle in the parking lot with the name Shadow Rider. He smiled and walked up to it and proceeded to drive off, unaware that he was being followed by Justin Law. It was a long drive to what appeared to be an abandoned castle in the middle of a forest that had over grown trees and foliage.

"Vesania castle." Kai said to himself as he turned Shadow Rider off and walked through the gates. He walked into the foyer and found a ceremonial outfit that fit over his clothes and looked as if it was used for Kendo sparring with less armouring. He slipped the pitch black robes that appeared to be shrouded in darkness over his head and fastened Nox back onto his back.

Kai walked deeper and deeper into the castle followed closely by Justin until he reached a large courtyard that was surprisingly well maintained and cared for. Kai walked over to a large stump and sat cross legged on it and proceeded to wait for time to pass.

"Kai..." An all to familiar voice said from behind him. Kai opened his eyes and turned to see Gaia walking towards him. He was dressed in attire similar to Kai's, however his was an extremely pale grey that moved as if it was being blown by the northern wind.

"Gaia, long time no punch." Kai responded not even bothering to get up in his brothers presence.

"I think it's long time no stab in your case isn't little brother." Gaia responded as he stood a few feet from behind Kai. Kai finally stood up and turned to look his brother in the eye. "You've healed well." Gaia said to him.

"No thanks to you." Kai spat back to his brother. His eyes were like daggers towards Gaia, Kai began to reach for Nox from his back as Gaia began to move his hand towards the handle of Whirlwind.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice boomed, the two brothers turned their heads towards their oldest cousin. A boy by the age of twenty-one walked down the steps from a doorway and into the courtyard. He was a head taller than Kai and had very short dark brown hair that was spiked as best it could get, with Hazel eyes. His robes were also similar to Kai's except were a wild fiery orange and red colour, with a large claymore on his back.

"Conrad..." Kai and Gaia said in unison as they lowered their weapons upon the older youths approach. As he walked closer both Kai and Gaia took small steps away from each other till they were out of their own reach but as well as Conrad's.

"Are you two kids still at each others throats?" He asked as he turned his head from side to side out of disappointment. "Honestly, when will you two grow up." He stated to them both, the disapproving tone very noticeable in his voice.

"Conrad, would you mind telling my younger brother that the Vesania family are not puppets to that miserable excuse for power and training that is the DWMA." Gaia said as he eyed his brother with hostilities. Kai simply shook off his brothers gaze and kept his attention on Conrad who had taken his place on the stump that Kai was sitting on.

"We aren't the puppets of the Kishin either!" A female's voice rang out through the courtyard, it was as commanding as Conrad's they all turned their heads to see a girl who matched Gaia's height and age was walking down the same steps that Conrad emerged from, her robes were more close fitting and were a dark blue that matched the ocean in colour, with her cutlass secured tightly to the ornamental belt. As she walked her shoulder length, brown hair swayed from side to side and remained out of her hazel eyes as she finished her descent.

"Ah if it isn't my little sister...Alexis" Conrad stated as he watched her approach the three of them. Kai seemed to lose his tension at her approach. She glanced around and shot Gaia and Conrad a cold glare and gave Kai a smile.

"At least one of you has your free will intact." She grinned as she stood beside Kai, her gaze now shifting from both Gaia and Conrad, her glare almost challenging them to try and counter back. Conrad remained silent knowing how stubborn she can be, while Gaia murmured to himself.

"So Kai, how's it going, you get any stronger with your blood techniques?" Alexis asked, curious as to how much stronger he'd gotten. Kai simply smiled and turned his glare towards Gaia.

"I dunno, hey Gaia, how are my blood techniques going?" Kai asked him sarcastically, earning a laugh from Alexis and even a small grin from Conrad. All Gaia could do was grit his teeth at the memory of being blasted through the building.

"Anyways, have you kept up your training?" Alexis said after finally calming herself down at the thought of Kai embarrassed his brother. It took Kai a bit longer to wipe off his grin and get serious.

"They're good actually," Kai began as he turned so only Alexis was in his line of sight, "Mifune has incorporated my blood powers into my training, even letting me practice the exercises that you made me, but mostly I just work on my skills and techniques by themselves these days, I incorporate my souls extension after I get a good flow going during a strike." Kai finished explaining.

"As you should." Another voice responded from behind the group of cousins. Another boy with brown hair that was swept to both sides of his head and hazel eyes, and the same age and height as Kai, walked through an opening on the opposite side of the courtyard where Alexis and Conrad appeared. With his brown earthy robes on and a large drag sword secured to his back he made his way, pushing past Gaia and completely ignoring Conrad he took his place on the opposite side of Kai.

"Hey Claude, it's been awhile." Kai said as he fist bumped his cousin, the two had devilish grins on their face at their reunion. They turned to face Gaia and Conrad their smiles slowly fell of their faces.

"So, what's Gaia wrong about this time?" Conrad asked, as he looked over his annoyed cousin. If Conrad hadn't been in between them, Gaia would have broke the tradition and attacked his cousins full power because of their mockery.

"He thinks that I should, side with the Kishin, while me and Alexis side with the DWMA." Kai informed his cousin. He nodded as he heard the fight that was tearing the family in two this year.

"I see, and who's the Kishin?" Claude asked as he looked back over to Kai, Alexis turned to face Kai in great interest as she wasn't aware of the Kishin's identity.

"It's Ruina." Kai put it bluntly, as if at the sound of the name, Alexis and Claude cringed at the name.

"Ooohhhh, that bitch..." Claude responded, the disdain very apparent in his voice. Gaia simply rolled his eyes while Conrad still remained seated, not caring about the family squabbling.

"She's stronger than all of us, and she'll let us live if we get Kai to join her side." Gaia began to explain, "I'm only trying to look out for my little brother." He finished, Kai, Alexis, and Claude all looked at each other unconvinced.

"Sounds more like your trying to save your self if you ask me." Alexis responded, "Besides, Kai can handle his own, you don't need to be so protective over him." She finished, as she slapped Kai in the back.

"Yea, besides stabbing me isn't the best way to get me to switch sides." Kai responded, Alexis and Claude went wide eyed when they heard that. They turned their gaze toward Gaia and looked at him with daggers.

"Ok that's it, I've had enough!" Gaia began as he drew Whirlwind from his sheath. A light grey aura began emanating from his person as a powerful wind began to swirl around around his body. "Forget tradition, I will not stand by and be mocked by my weaker cousins and idiotic brother!" He yelled, towards the three standing on the opposite side of him.

Alexis and Claude didn't hesitate to draw their swords. As Alexis drew her cutlass, a dark blue aura began emanating from her. As she stepped forward into a readied stance, ripples fled from where her foot made contact on the ground almost as if she was walking on water. As Claude drew his sword a brown aura surrounded his body and the ground quaked as he brought out his drag sword. The three contenders eyed each other, they all couldn't help but wonder if the old castle would be able to sustain the combined clashes of the Vesania elemental control that they had gained from witches.

Justin watched in awe from behind a hedge in the courtyard. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. As Kai's cousins and brother began charging each other a fiery blast put all three, would be combatants down. Justin squinted his eyes to try and find a source of the flames, and sure enough Conrad was the one who was standing in between all three fighters. His body was covered in flames that Justin assumed was his elemental aura.

"ENOGUH!" His voice rang throughout the courtyard again, "It's bad enough when I have to break up Kai and Gaia, but do I honestly need to punish my own brother and sister!?" Conrad scolded. "Honestly have you no respect for the family tradition of gathering here annually!" He yelled out.

"Fuck tradition!" a new voice echoed into the courtyard. Two more people came out of the entrance from behind Kai. The boy who had yelled wore robes with a light green pattern that looked as if they had been taken from trees themselves. His hair was done up in a faux hawk and was dark brown in colour and had hazel eyes. The girl wore close fitting robes that were as pale blue as a frozen lake, her hair was silver with brown tips and had hazel eyes.

"Ah, William, Crystal, happy you could grace us with your presence." Conrad said sarcastically as his own aura fizzled out. William walked ahead of Crystal in order to greet his family. As he approached, he stopped beside Kai.

"Hello, fool." Was all he said before he continued to walk toward Gaia. He helped him up and greeted him respectfully. "Honestly, you three can't possibly think that the DWMA can withstand the Kishin do you?"

"And who says he it can't?" Crystal said as she joined Kai's side. "I say the DWMA is stronger, especially with Kai." She finished as she eyed her brother.

"Oh please and what does a pathetic weakling like Kai offer the DWMA against Gaia and the Kishin?" William asked, knowing that Crystal would easily oppose but decided to amuse his mind with her response.

"For one he can kick both your asses!" Crystal responded, both Alexis and Claude began to laugh, but immediately stopped as Conrad turned his gaze towards his younger siblings. "And with Kai, they have the Kishin Killer Maka!" Crystal yelled, Kai's attention quickly shifted to Crystal, worried about how she was dragging Maka into a family dispute.

"Ah yes, the Kishin Killer..." William began to think, even Gaia was worried about the situation. "Well perhaps I'll assassinate this Kishin Kill-" He was cut off mid sentence by an enraged Kai.

Kai charged his older cousin, his Aura as black as night. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. William looked up at his assailant to see that his pupils began turning white and that blood began to well up in his eyes as if he was going to cry blood. Justin was in awe over the power this family had. It wasn't long before he noticed Gaia completely alone and away from someone else he began to make his move and started to say a prayer, upon its completion he jumped into the air.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!" Justin yelled turning all the Vesania's attention on him, they merely stood as the guillotine blade picked up speed as it travelled to Gaia, he simply scoffed and stepped aside avoiding the blade. As Justin began to fall in front of Gaia he felt the presence of two people coming from behind him.

"Lightning Strike!" A smaller boy yelled as the blade of his Wakizashi electrified as he propelled towards him. His hair was blond and his eyes hazel with dark yellow robes that resembled the colour of lightning.

"Beast Blade!" The older boy called out as his Soul created the apparition of a pack of wolves running around the blade. His robes were tan like an animals hide. His hair was Brown and long with yellow eyes.

Justin was thrown to the ground by the combined attacks. He began to cough up blood as the two newcomers landed. William got out of Kai's grip and manifested his forest green aura and made the foliage underneath Justin wrap him up like rope. Justin struggled but the plant life got tighter and tighter. He was completely helpless.

"NO let me go I must defeat Gaia for my glorious Lord Death!" Justin yelled as he continued to squirm.

"Sorry but, you are intruding..." William said as his aura remained active. He turned his gaze the older boy who was almost as old as Conrad. "Thank you Leon, for stopping our guest." He finished as he smiled to the boy.

"No problem." Leon responded as he walked toward everyone.

"Nice work Edward, but you got to learn to focus your aura into a single blow and not have it shoot of in random directions as you hit your target." Kai said to the smaller boy he was about fourteen in age. He ran over to his cousins and looked up to Kai.

"Ok I tried my best, but thanks." He said excitedly as Kai looked down on him.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Justin spat towards the group they all looked at each other and in seconds all, but Kai had circled him and had their blades pointed directly to him. Justin shut his eyes in defeat and prepared to meet Lord Death on a whole new level. The Vesania's raised their blades about to impale him.

"Stop!" Kai yelled, all of them turned toward him in confusion. It was a rule that any intruders were to be executed on site during the Vesania family gathering. "I know it's tradition but he is only here to make sure that Gaia didn't try anything, I asked him to come." Kai stated, they all sheathed their blades and groaned in disappointment.

"Fine but he remains tied up until the end." Conrad stated, Kai nodded in acknowledgement and began to move with the group into the castle. Justin remained tied up for what felt like hours. The moon was high in the sky and laughing at him as he remained tied up. Finally the members of the family descended down the stairs and into the courtyard. Kai and Gaia were the only two to approach Justin.

"So you learned your lesson?" Gaia scoffed at the restrained death scythe. Justin simply glared at him in anger.

"So Gaia, what are you and Ruina's plans so we can make it a fair fight?" Kai asked his brother not shifting his gaze from Justin.

"Hm, well for one thing you don't stand a chance..." Gaia began, "Ruina has created an army of clowns that obey only me and her, their will be a full scale assault on the DWMA in seven days time, be prepared." Justin looked at Gaia with worry in his eyes.

"Thanks brother, I'll kill you then." Kai responded. And with that Gaia walked away. Kai pulled Nox from it's scabbard and in one fluid motion freed Justin . As he stood up Justin cracked his stiff joints from sitting so long. They both began to walk out of the castle and not one of them said a word. After Kai had taken his robes off over his casual clothes they made their way out. Justin and Kai walked up to Kai's motorcycle and began to inspect it for the trip back to the airport.

" Thank you Kai." Justin said, his voice sounded grateful for Kai's intervention. Kai didn't turn around to look at him.

"Just prepare for war, and stop trying to spy on me will you." Kai said as he got on his motorcycle and started it up. "See you back home." Kai said as he drove off.

_**Author's Note:**** Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, I had notes for it and lost them, and then found them again. But even still it was hard writing this chapter, god I hate filler. But still, each Vesania ****can control an element, cool. Anyways so I'm gonna make you guys another promise to try and be quick, but were almost at the final war sequence were shit will get real, really quickly. But ya I hope you keep reading, and reviewing, cause it helps a lot. So yeah enough of my pointless blathering, I'm sure you guys got better things to do. So until next time, and I'll try to get these out more often. Bye.**_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Preparations**

Kai and Justin walked up the steps to the DWMA. Justin dragged himself up the final few flights due to the combined attack at the Vesania sanctuary. He looked up at Kai who was silent the entire way home and was a few flights of stairs higher than him. After a few more moments of awkward silence they both reached the top. Kai scanned the area and noticed three people walking towards him and Justin, as they moved closer he recognized them as Scitus, Carta, and Darman.

"Well if it isn't the welcoming." Kai joked as him and Justin approached the three. They were staring Kai down coldly, the rage in they're eyes being waved off as Kai stared at them right back.

"You are coming with us...NOW!" Scitus said, his voice cracked due to the anger he was trying to keep from coming out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Darman added as he turned around and began to walk into the academy. The trek to Lord Death's room was long awkward. As they walked in and made their ways through the guillotines, Kai looked up at the raised platform that had Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Azusa, Amicus, Sid, and Mifune.

"Hiya Kai, nice of ya to drop in." Lord Death greeted as he waved one of his large hands towards him. His tone pleasantly cheery for the situation at hand.

"Kai Vesania, where did you disappear to?" Azusa asked before Kai could respond. Kai simply looked around the room at everyone that was looking on him. He felt uncomfortable with all the attention but knew he had brought it on himself.

"Tell you what, you get everyone here and I'll explain." Kai responded. Everyone looked around the room puzzled by what he had meant.

"Apprentice..." Mifune began, "What do you mean?" He asked. Justin finally clued into the conversation and understood what Kai had meant.

"Are you sure you want everyone of them?" he asked, Kai didn't bother turning around. He looked at everyone in the room who looked more confused than before.

"Yes , Kid, Black*Star, Maka, Bella, Soul, Petra, Lyra, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and get Lamia as well." Kai answered. Everyone glanced around the room, unsure of why they needed so many people. But they were going to find out.

**1 1/2 hour later**

"Why are we here?" Kid asked, the sound of worry was noticeable in his voice. Never had their been so many people called into the Death Room at once before.

"I was with my brother." Kai responded. Everyone around the room couldn't believe what they had heard.

"You were hanging out with the enemy?" Bella asked, a little hurt that her partner would do such a thing.

"Let me explain, every year the remaining Vesania family members get together in order to discuss upcoming historical events and how we are going to be a part of it." Kai began everyone had they're attention on him, even Patty was paying attention. " After the meeting that Justin was so idiotic enough to try and break into, Gaia explained to me his plans." Everyone around the room was wide eyed with this information.

"So what are they?" Scitus asked, Kai simply nodded and resumed his explanation.

"Alright, Ruina and Gaia will be assaulting Death City on December 23, and we need to evacuate and prepare for a full scale battle." Kai finished. Everyone glanced around not sure if he was serious or if it was just a bad joke.

"Kai, your being truthful with us...right?" Petra asked, terrified at the prospect of the scale of the battle. Kai simply nodded.

"I'm being very serious, all the civilians will need to be evacuated, defences and traps set, and I'm pretty sure that both NOT and EAT classes will need to participate as the DWMA soldiers won't be enough against an army of clowns with a Kishin and Vesania backing it." Kai responded. All of a sudden he felt as if something had just pierced his skull He fell to the ground and cried in pain everyone looked on in fear not knowing what to do, after all of his information and now this, they where helpless. As Kai looked up his pupils were pure white and blood rolled down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Maka asked as she ran towards her boyfriend, only to be stopped by Spirit and Amicus.

"I'm not Kai, I'm..." Kai's body began to speak, his voice was more feral sounding and deeper, but very happy at the same time.

"Malus." Lyra and Petra said at the same thing. A devilish grin appeared on Malus's face at the mention of the name.

"That is correct, I wanted to have a say in the matters." Malus laughed, making everyone feel uneasy in the room. "The battle will be glorious, blood and death everywhere, not to mention the souls..." Malus began to day dream.

"Malus!" Justin yelled snapping him back to reality.

"Right, point is I can't wait." Malus began to speak again, "I've waited so long to stab that Kishin bitch, I'm trembling with anticipation." Malus said as he held out his trembling hand for all to see. Everyone looked around nervously. Just then Malus dropped back down to the ground and began screaming in pain once again. Once he was finished he stood back up revealing his hazel eyes with no trace of blood on his face anymore.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't expecting him to make an appearance." Kai apologized. Everyone seemed to realized a bit now that the real Kai had returned.

"That's ok, but for right now I think we should all go and begin our preparations." Lord Death stated, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lord Death," Azusa spoke up, "I'll take Scitus, Carta, Darman, and Amicus with me and Stein to research battle strategies and figure out away to set traps in the city.

"That sounds fine, go now and report to me with whatever you find." Lord Death responded, Lamia stepped up in front of him.

"Um, Lord Death, I would like to help to, because of what they did to me." She stared at the Grim Reaper with anticipation. The fire in her eyes pierced through Lord Death.

"Of course Lamia, you may help me and Kid evacuate the citizens of Death City and when the battle comes, if you know how to, you can heal any injured." Lamia nodded overjoyed at the fact she'd be able to help. Amicus approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful..." He said before he ran off to the rest of his group, she blushed over his words, nobody had ever told her that.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki," Kai spoke up, they turned towards Kai, "Me, and Bella are going to need a strong sparring partner, care for some practice." Kai grinned. Black*Star smiled and walked towards Kai and shot him a devilish grin.

" You better be ready to face a big star like me." He responded, Kai and Bella looked at each other amused over the challenge of training with Black*Star. It wasn't long before Joe Buttaki and Mifune approached the four students.

"Here or you two, these gauntlets will allow you to Soul resonate even when you aren't in weapon form. Joe explained as the two slipped the steel plate gauntlet on one of their hands, the design on the top was of Lord Death's mask surrounded by three souls. Kai couldn't help but think this was appropriate since he'd be going into battle with Bella and Malus.

"I'll expect you four in the courtyard tomorrow morning." Mifune spoke up. All of them nodded and proceeded to leave the death room.

"Lord Death what about us?" Maka asked.

"Yea it wouldn't be very cool if we didn't do anything too." Soul joined.

"Yes, you two will help Sid and Marie in training the NOT classes in basic and advanced combat." Maka and Soul nodded in understanding and walked away.

"Well Lyra, I guess we better go get training by ourselves in case we meet Gaia again." She stated to her partner.

"Yea, I'd hate to lose to him one again." Lyra stated as they proceeded to leave the death room.

"WAIT!" a voice called out to the two girls.

"huh?" Petra got out before turning around to see Justin running after them. They waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Justin whats up?"Lyra asked, puzzled on why he went a full sprint all the way to catch them.

"I wanted to know, if you and Petra would like to help me train and maybe work with me on the battle field?" Justin asked, as he tried to regain his breath.

"We'd love too." Petra answered as she smiled at him. Her response made Justin jump right up in excitement.

"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow then." Justin said as he turned around to run back to Lord Death.

"Well someone was quick to answer that question." Lyra teased her meister who was turning red.

"What we worked good as a team!" Petra yelled at her weapon frantically who was now quietly laughing to herself.

"Yea that's the reason." Lyra said as she continued walking.

""Either way this battle will be a tough one." Petra said as she followed behind her weapon. The thought of the upcoming fight hung heavily on everyone's mind. And they all needed to be prepared.

_**A/N:**__** Hi guys sorry this took so long but I've had a lot of stuff happen that's kept me unable to write. One of them being a surgery me grandfather had and is now recovering from. But now that all that is put behind me and I've fallen back into my daily school routine, you can look forward to new chapters on a much faster scale, and I mean that, seriously I'm almost at a giant ass battle I had planned from the very beginning(with one thing changed thanks to a suggestion from shadowrider89) but enough of my rambling I need to get started on the next chapter so until next time, see ya **_


	25. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**** Hey guys so this chapter is a little weird because everyone is off doing their own things, so I'm just gonna break this chapter up into a writing style that more resembles GoT and my friend Geneva38's writing styles so that way you know who's doing what. This is probably a one time thing so if you don't like stories written like that, it's only for one chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 23: Training**

**Kai/Bella and Black*Star/Tsubaki**

Bella held Kai in his weapon form as Black*Star held Tsubaki in hers. They were being serious as Black*star insisted having her in her uncanny sword mode for the practice.

"Watch his movements Bella, he is very fast, once you lose sight of him, he'll have a greater advantage." Kai explained as he opened a cut in his hand. The blood began to slowly trickle out to the blade and began to crackle to life into a red lightning that spanned the blade with Kai's blood resonance.

"You sure you should be doing that, what about Malus?" Bella asked concerned Kai would turn from the resonance.

"It's fine, we're wearing the gauntlets that Joe made us, so you can suppress him with your wavelength.  
" Kai responded, not in the least worried. Bella simply nodded and moved into a neutral stance, ready to either attack or defend.

Mifune walked in between the two combatants and their weapons. He looked at the students who were itching to get started.

"Now this only a training match to prepare you for the battle, you are not trying to defeat the other by seriously injuring them or killing them." Mifune began, "Black*Star, in this match I want you to practice your restraint so you don't leave yourself open, Bella and Kai, you two are going to develop a fighting style were Kai switches in between weapon and human forms so that you can be even more effective as a team." Mifune finished explaining, with that he walked away from the combatants and took a seat on a near by bench.

Bella and Black*Star began circling each other, Bella knew it was only a matter of time before Black*Star's patience ran out and he would try to make the first move. Sure enough her patience was rewarded with Black*Star charging towards her at an incredible speed. She quickly moved Kai into a defensive position just as Black*Star tried striking her with Tsubaki. The weapons clashed and where locked in a struggle between the two meisters.

"You should just give up Bella, you can't beat a big star like me." Black*Star taunted as Bella began to lose ground. Bella began to try and put all she had into turning the struggle around.

"Bella," Kai said, his eyes appeared in the blade staring at her, "you ready?" He asked as blood began to crackle like lightning even more.

"Yeah, do it now!" Bella said desperately, Kai's eyes disappeared back into the blade the again.

"Legacy Sky Strike!" Kai and Bella yelled, just then the blade's blood slithered onto Bella and made her break the struggle, she sidestepped Black*Star and hit him in the chest with the blunt edge of Kai. Black*Star was knocked into the air in shock and struggled to recover from the blow.

"Bella, throw me!" Kai yelled, Bella nodded and through him into the air, as Kai travelled towards the ninja he shifted back into human form with Nox already in hand. Black*Star barely got Tsubaki into a defensive position before Kai hammered him with multiple strikes. Kai's cut hand glowed with his blood resonance as he spread the blood on Nox, the blood covered blade glowed with the soul charged blood.

"Black*Star be careful!" Tsubaki yelled, but it was too late for the ninja to do anything he watched as Kai prepared to attack him.

"Blood bomb!" Kai yelled as he swung his blade towards Black*Star, the drops of blood that came off the blade erupted into small, but powerful explosions that sent Black*Star flying back to the ground.

"Let me out Kai, I can make this victory quick!" Malus said as he began his possession of Kai's body.

"BELLA!" Kai yelled as he cringed in pain from trying to suppress his insane personality. Bella understood what was going on and jumped to Kai. Both their gauntlets began to glow with light as they entered a soul resonance.

"Fine have it your way." Malus said as he began to fade. Kai switched back into his katana form drained from the sudden dissipation of Malus.

"You ok?" Bella questioned as she grabbed Kai's handle.

"Yea, but no more Blood Resonance for a bit, only when we need it." Kai said, fatigue had crept into his voice.

"Ok, but I think I'll be able to handle it from now with the soul resonance active ok?" Bella said as she began to descend.

"Yeah." Kai responded.

Black*Star had regained his balance and smiled over the challenge the two were putting him and Tsubaki through.

"Black*Star be careful, they are very tough." Tsubaki warned, Black*Star simply shrugged her warning off as he jumped into the air towards Bella. They both swung their weapons towards each other and began trying to strike each other. The sound of the blades hitting and smashing each other rang throughout the room, a crowd of spectators had formed around the ring, watching as Bella and Black*Star fought in the air, suspended by the sheer power and speed of their strikes.

"Tsubaki, you ready?" Black*Star said as he pushed himself back to the ground.

"Yeah, go ahead." She replied as Black*Star grinned.

"Speed Star!" He yelled as he jumped to Bella, accelerating at an incredible rate.

Bella tried to block but was surprised to find that Black*Star had seemed to disappear. She looked around trying to located the assassin. Despite her search she was unable to find him.

"Where did he go?" She asked. Her question was immediately answered by the sound of Black*Star above her.

"Black Star Big Wave!" He yelled as he put his hand on Bella's back. In an instant she was brought to the ground by Black*Star's soul force.

"I told you to keep an eye on him!" Kai yelled as his eyes appeared back in the blade.

"Hey I tried, besides, at the rate we're going, I'll be too tired to continue for much longer." Bella shot back to her partner as she stood up and tried catching her breath.

"It's fine don't worry we got to end this." Kai said, his tone relaxed.

"So, you two ready to give up yet?" Black*Star grinned as he landed back on the ground.

"Not yet." Bella said as she panted. Black*Star charged her again and began to strike at her, she was losing her ground again.

"Bella now!" Kai yelled as the light blue blade began to crackle with the blood resonance's bloody red lightning.

"Right." Bella responded. "Soul Strike!" she yelled as she swung back hitting Tsubaki away and destabilizing Black*Star. As Black*Star began to turn in order to get Tsubaki and regain his balance, Bella dropped Kai, who shifted into his human form in a kneeling position, his eyes glowed bright blue from the soul resonance as he placed his hand on Black*Star's chest.

"Bloody Resonance Strike!" Kai yelled as the combined power of both Kai and Bella's souls rushed through Kai's blood and hit Black*Star with a powerful soul force. The hit threw Black*Star out of the ring and into a wall.

"You think we over did?" Bella asked as Kai stood up as his cut stopped bleeding and eyes returned to normal.

"I dunno let's wait and see." Kai responded. Tsubaki switched back to her human form and pushed past the spectators who looked at the assassin in awes from the sheer power of the attack.

"Black*Star, are you ok?" She asked frantically as she tried to pull Black*Star from the wall. He slowly woke up and looked around.

"Tsubaki..." Black*Star began, "that...was...AWESOME!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped from the wall. Kai and Bella began to laugh at his reaction. "Come on guys, round two, who's up for it?" He said as he ran back up to the ring.

"Where the hell do you get the energy?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"In a bit Black*Star, we need a breather, blood resonance takes a lot outta me." Kai explained.

"Alright you guys get five minutes." Black*Star said as he pointed to a clock. Kai dropped to the ground in pain and rose back up with pure white eyes and blood running down his face from them.

"Oh it's you..." Black*Star said as Malus had a wide smile creep onto his face.

"He'd be less tired if I was in control." He laughed, Black*Star rolled his eyes at the insane personality.

"Well then Malus, perhaps one day you and me can go at against each other in a sparring match." Black*Star taunted. Malus simply smiled at the assassin.

"I look forward to pitting the madness of Kai against the Madness of Star clan." Malus said as he bowed. He dropped again and Kai a rose.

"Sorry about that." Kai said ashamed Malus took control again.

"No worries, he's not really that bad." Black*Star returned, Kai and Bella laughed at Black*Star's statement.

"You should see him fight sometime." Kai said with a grin.

"Anyway your breaks up, you ready!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped back and grabbed Tsubaki again.

"Bring it!" Kai and Bella said together, and the two pairs began hammering each other once again.

**Justin, Petra/Lyra**

"So you think Justin will get here soon?" Petra asked, as she paced in front of her partner who was leaning against a tree.

"A little bit excited are we?" Lyra teased, Petra's face turned a little red.

"It's not like that, I mean, he's cute and all, and nice, and loves music, and smart..." Petra began getting lost in the thought of Justin, a big smile was on her face as she completely forgot what she was talking about.

"Yeah it's not like that at all?" Lyra said sarcastically, as she lightly punched Petra in the arm. Petra was getting mad at Lyra's accurate accusations.

"Oh just leave me alone, would ya!" Petra said as she turned around and crossed her arms, not particularly pleased with her weapon.

"Oh come on admit you like him and I'll leave you alone, I'll even tell you who I like." Lyra said as she physically turned Petra around. Justin was walking to the girls while removing his headphones and hid behind a tree so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Fine, I like Justin...a lot." Petra admitted as she dropped her arms in defeat, Lyra smiled at her partner, proud she finally admitted her feelings. Justin began blushing from behind the tree, he couldn't believe that Petra liked him back.

"So Lyra, who do you like?" Petra immediately questioned. Lyra simply turned and walked around for a bit.

"That guy who was in the death room, you know, the one in the Led Zepplin shirt, he was pretty cute." Lyra shrugged.

"Do you even know his name?" Petra asked, laughing since they've only seen him once.

"Ummm, Sci-something." Lyra said halfheartedly.

"His name is Scitus." Justin said as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Thanks...how long were you there?" Lyra asked as she placed her hands on her hip.

"I just got here, I only heard you ask his name." Justin lied.

"Right..." Lyra responded unconvinced.

"So how'd you want this go?" Petra asked as she walked up to him.

"Um, well I figured we could work on our chain resonance together and then you guys can help me with my aim by sending those music notes for me to attack.

"Sounds easy, let's do it." Lyra responded as she transformed into her guitar mode.

The three began resonating their souls and formed a perfect chain resonance. During the resonance they began sending music notes around and Justin attacked them with his Law Abiding Silver Gun. Petra smiled as she watched Justin shoot down her notes, he noticed, blushed and smiled back. Despite the reason they were training, they were having fun. Hopefully the training would come in handy. Lyra looked at the two from her guitar form and couldn't help but smile.

"I swear if you two aren't together by the end of this, I'm slapping you both." She giggled to herself, Petra and Justin not taking any notice as they were lost in each other and the targets.

**Darman/Amicus, Scitus/Carta, Azusa, and Stein**

"Well that's it, I'm bored." Darman yelled as he tossed a thick book he had just finished reading onto the pile of massive books that had accumulated onto the table.

"You really don't have that great of an attention span, do you?" Carta asked sarcastically with half his face buried into a book about ancient war strategies and tactics.

"Sorry, but we're the get things done people," Amicus said as he tossed his book onto the pile, "not the, read books and plan people." He finished. He turned his head towards Stein and Scitus who were returning with a large stack of even more books. The Demon Cards and his meister groaned out of boredom as Stein through the two more books on tactics and history to read. A grin crept onto Scitus's face as he sat down and opened up a book about ancient witch runes and tomes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you." Darman mumbled a loud as he opened up his book. Scitus looked up with an amused smile.

"What seeing a recon/demolition pair sit down and study for hours, upon hours, upon hours..." Scitus began to trail off as he looked back down into his book with his smile still intact.

"Yeah, you're enjoying this." Amicus said with an annoyed tone as he flipped through the pages, looking for something remotely interesting.

"Damn right we are." Carta laughed as he finished his book and grabbed another.

"If you all are finished with your banter, you still have half the restricted section to go through." Azusa said as she stood up from her seat, "I must go and report some of our findings to Lord Death." and with that, she left the library.

Stein tossed a book to Scitus which promptly hit him in the head. Darman and Carta contained their laughter as Scitus rubbed his head from the pain of the 4 inch thick history book making contact with his skull.

"What did you do that for!" Scitus yelled in anger at the professor.

"Page 416, paragraph 3." Stein responded as he looked through the stack of books he brought. Scitus flipped to the page and spot Stein mentioned and went wide eyed at what he read. He nudged Carta's shoulder to get his attention.

"Take a look at this..." Scitus said as he showed the page to Carta, his right eyebrow arched in interest over what he was shown.

"Do you think that something like that would be possible today, would Lord Death even be willing?" Carta asked to nobody in particular. Darman and Amicus put their books down and looked at the three with confusion as to what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Amicus asked, wanting to know what had them all so excited. Scitus turned to the two who were just joing the conversation and were anxious to know what they had found.

"A chain resonance..." Scitus began, "with Lord Death, one strong enough to shift an entire battlefield into whatever the partners desired." Scitus finished, he looked back towards Stein who was smiling at the prospect of such a powerful resonance.

"But who would do it?" Carta asked, " I mean, me and Scitus can't. You'd need to section something like that, as a Grimoire, I don't have a fine enough control for something like rearranging and trapping sections of a battlefield." He finished his explanation. Stein simply smiled and turned his gaze to the Demon cards.

"Carta and Scitus can't, but you two can." Stein said with a smile as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "I mean, he is already sectioned into...42?" Stein asked.

"52, 52 separate cards." Darman corrected, he slowly nodded as he was understanding what Stein was alluding too.

"Well..." Amicus began, "it would be like playing a matching game, except instead of matching cards your activating traps and morphing a landscape." Amicus smiled, he turned his attention to his meister. "You think we can handle that kind of power?" Darman simply smiled at the thought.

"One way to find out." Darman replied as he lifted his book and continued reading. The air in the room was a lot lighter now that they had something useful to give to Azusa when she returned. After awhile Amicus opened up a book that caught Darman's interest.

"The Techniques and Abilities of Meister and Weapons?" Darman laughed as he read the title. Amicus punched him in the shoulder, signalling for him to shut up. After a few moments of scanning pages Amicus found something interesting.

"Hey Stein?" The professor lifted his gaze to the weapon.

"What is it?" Stein responded as he placed his book down on the stack carefully.

"Where have I heard this term "Blood Meister" before?" Amicus asked, thinking that he had for sure heard it somewhere.

"Ah yes, Kai Vesania, he's our local Blood Meister, a very ability for a weapon to possess." Stein answered.

"I see, well is it true that he can use the collected knowledge and experience of the lineage of his bloodline, or anyone in his blood for that matter?" Amicus asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes it is, why are you..." Stein stopped mid sentence as he caught on to what Amicus was subtly implying.

"So Professor, you think it could work?" Amicus smiled, all of them turned towards Stein who was grinning like a madman.

"Of course, Darman, Amicus, get me a vial of blood from everyone Kai knows at this school, Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, Mifune, Death The Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Petra Suavis, and Lyra Stratocaster, all of them, when your finished I'll summon all four of you to my lab so you can donate as well." Stein said as he stood up from his seat, "This will be our trump card, our secret weapon, now I must go and make preparations and begin my calculations to ensure the effects last long enough for the battle." Stein said as he rushed off.

"Alright let's go!" Darman said as he began to run with Amicus out of the library. Scitus and Carta stood up.

"We should go tell Lord Death and Azusa immediately!" Carta said, Scitus nodded and the two made their way to the Death Room.

**Maka/Soul**

Maka and Soul walked to the side of the class and took a seat on a bench now that their demonstration was over. Soul leaned back on the bench and shut his eyes trying to take a nap, while Maka watched all the NOT students learn the basics of combat from Sid as he directed them into proper stance, and basic techniques.

"Do you think that they'll have a chance Soul?" Maka asked as she scanned the room, Soul opened his eyes and did the same.

"I dunno, probably," Soul began to reassure her," after all, it's not like they'll be the main force, they'll be broken off into groups with EAT students who'll keep an eye on them." Soul finished as he shut his eyes again.

"Well still, I can't help but feel bad for them..." Maka said as she looked down to the ground, tears started welling up into her eyes, "I mean, they came here to learn how to live with their abilities, not fight battles and be hero's."

"Can you stop crying, it's really uncool, I said that they'll be ok," Soul once again tried to reassure her, but to no avail. He leaned forward to think for a minute. " Kai thinks that they can do it, he wouldn't have said they'd need to help if he didn't think they could." Soul finished as he placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. At the very mention of Kai's name she looked up.

"I guess your right, but how does he know?" Maka questioned, Soul groaned realizing that he wasn't going to be getting his power nap anytime soon.

"Look Maka, he isn't sure, but he knows, without their help, all the EAT students will be overwhelmed." Soul put it bluntly, this didn't help things as Maka looked at him with shock.

He has to be sure, it puts a lot of people in danger." Maka said almost in tears now from the thought of her boyfriend being the cause of so many injuries. It was clear to Soul that pressure of the upcoming battle was getting to Maka.

" Look, he knows the cost, he doesn't like it, but he is, albeit hard to believe, scared." Soul began, Maka looked at him confused and waited for him to explain. "Look at it, we're going against a full army with a Kishin at it's head, On our way here I saw how intensely he was training with Black*Star in the training room."

"Yea, I've heard some rumours that they were really going at it in the halls on lunch." Maka smiled, thinking about Kai beating Black*Star down. Her thought was cut short by two three-star meister whom she recognized burst into the room.

"You two, what is the meaning of this, it's the middle of third period!" Sid yelled at the intruders.

"Sorry but we need to speak with a Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans!" The one with the red shirt explained, with the sense of urgency in his voice, Sid agreed to allow the two to see what the two boys wanted. Maka and Soul followed the boys into the hall.

"Weren't you guys busy with Stein?" Soul immediately asked recognizing them from the Death Room.

" Yea, names Amicus, and this is my meister Darman, Stein sent us here to get a vial of blood from you." Amicus explained , Soul and Maka looked at each other confused and concerned.

"Stein needs blood samples of everyone so he can create the ultimate weapon." Darman said bluntly, not really alluding to why they were taking their blood.

"Um, ok who's this weapon for?" Maka asked as she allowed Amicus to put the needle in her arm. She watched as he blood pour into the vial.

"The weapon is for Kai Vesania, he'll use a serum created by Stein to gain access to all of our powers and abilities through his blood resonance." Darman explained as he prepared the next vile for Soul.

"Wait so your going to use our blood for this weapon?" Soul asked as the needle was placed into his arm. He watched as the vile filled with black blood, Darman and Amicus looked at each other concerned. "Don't worry he'll be able to use it to his advantage." Soul finished explaining.

"Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to him..." Maka said as she got up to return to the class. Darman and Amicus nodded giving her a silent promise for Kai's safety. As the two boys ran off in order to collect more vials, Maka and Soul walked in to see Sid lecturing the class on how the day of the battle would play out and the probabilities that they would be injuried if they didn't fight as hard as they could.

"You think this serum thing is a bad idea?" Soul asked as he took his seat beside Maka at the side of the class.

"I dunno Soul, all I want is for Kai to be safe." Maka responded in a somber tone. Soul moved into his usual position with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

"Stop worrying, if all else fails, Malus will handle things." Soul teased trying to use the insane version of Kai as a form of comfort.

"That's what worries me." Maka mumbled to herself so Soul couldn't hear her. She didn't like Malus, for what he stood for, what he turned Kai into, and the fact that not even he could help Kai defeat Ruina.

**Lord Death, Lamia, Kid/Liz/Patty**

Lord Death watched in his mirror as the organization efforts of Lamia and Kid were taking effect, in an organized and symmetrical manor. He turned around to look at the witch, his son, and partners. They where worn out from the large measures that they had put into moving the citizens to safety. As the teens reached the platform, Lamia fell to ground with her arms spread out and sighed loudly as Kid and Liz did the same.

"Well that was exhausting." Lamia said as she closed her eyes.

"At least they'll be away and safe until after the battle." Kid said as he caught his breath. This was short lived as he began yelling at Patty to lie down as well to keep the symmetry. After a small break down Patty finally agreed.

"Well I hope you four know you did a good thing." Lord Death said as he looked over the four worn out teens.

"Do you think it's going to be enough to keep everyone safe?" Liz asked concerned over their efforts in the evacuation.

"Of course they were, and I'm sure if anyone can protect them afterwards, it's you and Kid!" Patty yelled enthusiastically as she jumped up. Lamia giggled at her outburst, she's never seen anyone with so much energy before.

"So Lamia, you think the battle will be difficult for you?" Lord Death asked as he approached the witch. She sat up and curled her self into a ball with her back to the guillotine hallway.

"Truth is, I don't know," Lamia answered, "I mean these are the people who tortured me so I could keep them hidden, but now I get to fight back." Lamia smiled, finally able to make things right after what she had been forced to do.

"Well Lamia, I'm sure you'll get your chance, but we'll also need you to be a healer with you magic as well." Lord Death responded to her. She looked up to him with a determined smile and a fire in her eye.

"Anything I can do to help, I will!" Lamia said with a smile on her face. Kid looked at her and smiled at her determination.

"Just be careful ok..." a boys voice said from behind her, it took her by shock, but when she turned around, she saw Amicus and Darman.

"Hello, what's up boys?" Lord Death greeted the two with a wave of his hand. The pair bowed to the reaper in respect and approached him.

"Two things actually, Stein sent us here to collecct blood from Kid, Liz, Patty, and Lamia for a project he's working on." Darman explained, the reaper tilted his head to the right as if to show that he was confused.

"Should I be worried?" Lord Death asked cautiously, as if anyone could attack them at any moment.

"Nope." Darman simply responded, Lord Death clapped his large hands together and cocked his head back into a vertical position.

"Splendid, and what is the other thing?" Lord Death asked, the two shifted their weights back and forth trying to figure out how to ask the question.

"Well you see, in order to protect the buildings of Death City and properly set up traps we need to soul resonate...with you..." Amicus stated wearily as he inject the needle into Kids arm, everyone looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"You do know resonating with father is extremely dangerous right?" Kid informed them as Amicus removed the needle.

"Yes we know, but we have to try, besides it's not like we have any other options." Darman responded as he finished taking the blood from Liz.

"I see, well, if it's what we have to do, we have to try it..." Lord Death said as he turned around to look into his mirror, "I just hope your souls will be strong enough to resist my soul."

"We'll do our best too." Darman and Amicus both replied as they finished up with Patty and Lamia. Amicus began to turn away from Lamia but stopped as she caught his arm, he turned around to see tears in her eyes.

"Please be careful..." She said as she tried to hold the saddness in her voice back. Amicus wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Amicus smiled at her, she felt reassured but still scared at the same time, and with that the two boys ran down the hallway to Stein's Lab.

"Those two, better be ready." Kid said as he looked off in the direction that they ran. The air in the room was heavy with the revelation of the plan, and none of them wanted to have a bad ending result.

**Kai/Malus**

Kai walked down the hall to his dorm to pick up a movie he was bring to Maka and Soul's for one of the last group hang outs they'll have after the battle. He thought about everything that had happened, him stopping his parents, the walking the border between madness and sanity, his redeemed soul, and most importantly his friends.

"You know you can't stop them from getting hurt." An all to familiar voice rang out from behind Kai, he turned around to see himself, only what he looked like as Malus.

"I know, but I can at least try my best, they mean a lot to me." Kai responded to himself. Malus simply scoffed at his remark.

"Oh please, they're only people," Malus responded, Kai eyed him out of anger over his comment, "But still, even I have grown attached to them in a way." He smiled, Kai was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice.

"Are you feeling ok Malus?" Kai asked worriedd about his other self. Malus laughed wickedly as he usually did.

"Really, I'm you dumb ass! You know how I feel." He laughed loudly over the redundant question.

"True." Kai responded as he turned around to walk away.

"You can't walk away from me, I am inside your head." Malus informed him, slightly annoyed at his attempt.

"I know, that...Malus?" Kai asked, a sound of regret entered his voice. Malus looked at his counterpart closely, anticipating what he was going to say. "I'll need your power combined with my own..." Kai said, Malus smiled wickedly, but he understood that circumstances as they were, Kai was right.

"I'll help, after all they are my friends to, even if they themselves don't know it." Malus grinned, Kai felt relieved to hear that answer."Mind you I'm still going to get my own play time when your recovering energy, but when you need to fight the bitch, we'll work together...some how." Malus stated, Kai rolled his eyes, he knew that was the more likely response.

"Fine, but you will not harm anyone especially-" Kai began to warn.

"Maka, yes yes I know." Malus finished for him, "Well as fun and touching as this chat has been, you need to get going and have probably your last moments with your friends before we all die." Malus said with a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks, that is very thoughtful of you to say." Kai responded sarcastically. Malus grinned as he stepped in front of Kai.

"Anytime." Malus finished, and with that he dissipated into nothing. Kai continued his walk to his dorm. Angela was asleep on the couch with her dolls strewn around her. He smiled and tucked the little witch into bed and got the movie. All he could think about was what Malus said on how it could be his last time with them.

"Stop it Kai, get those thoughts out of your head." He told himself as he left the dorm and proceeded to walk back down the hall. "But still I better make the most out of this last time..." Kai finished before he ran a full sprint down the corridors and out into the cool night air.

_**A/N:**__** Alright so this s the longest chapter I have ever written. At least I can get to the good stuff now and begin the ultimate battle. I can't wait to write this, it has been circling in my head for weeks and now I'm so close. On another note I'd like to wish a happy birthday to the girl who was the inspiration of Bella, I know it's not till Saturday but you work then so, happy early birthday. As usual let me know what you think in the reviews or private message, I would very much like to hear how the closing of my first fan fiction is going. Until next time, see ya :) **_


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Battle Of The DWMA/ When Brothers Clash**

Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Petra stood together side by side with their respective partners in weapon form, they looked around at all the other students who had done the same and where set up in a military style fashion. The sound of a approaching down the centre of the group caught their attention. As they turned they saw Bella riding her horse Storm to the front to join the group with two katana's, she unsheathed the one and dropped it. As the sword fell it shifted in an armoured Kai, with Nox sheathed on his back.

"Nice armour." Soul complimented from his Scythe form as he admired the grey steel with dark blue trim, three small spikes that curved upward where on the left outside shoulder plating with a Death mask sigil surrounded by a light blue ring on the shoulder plate right beside where his heart would be, and the same symbol on both his gauntlets. The armour was sleek and clean and fit well.

"Hm, thanks..." Kai said as he looked at the battlefield, he could already feel the army of clowns moving in with Ruina and Gaia. "Soul, you take care of her." Kai said as he turned to look at his girlfriend and her weapon.

"Will do." Soul replied

**On The Courtyard Of The DWMA**

"So are you two ready?" Azusa asked Darman and Amicus who were approaching the side of Lord Death. Spirit, Justin, Azusa, Marie, Stein, Scitus, Carta, Lamia, Mifune, and Sid watched the demon deck pair with somber eyes.

"Yes, were ready, we took all the precautionary measures." Darman responded as Amicus shifted into his card form.

"I hope you two are prepared, only a select few have been able to resonate with me." Lord Death warned the two boys as they prepared themselves.

"Let's do it!" Amicus yelled from Darman's hand, Lamia shed a tear and wanted to speak up and stop them, but knew that they hhad to do this.

"CHAIN RESONANCE!" Darman, Amicus, and Lord Death yelled. Darman and Amicus began to glow with a yellow light that they were getting from Lord Death's soul indicating the resonance was working. As their power began to surge Darman dropped to the ground and both yelled out in excruciating pain.

"Somebody stop this!" Lamia yelled out as she heard the two continue to scream in agony, as the meisters body wanted to contort into an unnatural position.

"No!" Darman yelled out as he began to get used to sensation. It took ten minutes till he was able to stand from the sheer force of the power they were receiving from Lord Death.

"Are you ready?" Scitus asked the two who had just gotten back to their feet. Darman nodded and jumped in the air, and remained to levitate with the help of Lord Death's soul. Amicus began to glow with a brilliant light as Darman began setting his cards around the battlefield and town. Everyone watched and felt the earth tremor as with each card that touched a large group of buildings, they sunk down into the ground until the only building was the DWMA itself.

"How long can they stay like that?" Spirit asked to nobody in particular. Stein stepped forward to get a better look.

"As long as they can." Stein answered grimly, his response sent shivers down every bodies spines. Lamia peered out and and adopted a worried look on her face. She pointed out to the distance. everyone followed her finger to were she was pointing, and sure enough, the kishin's army was now in site.

**Back On The Field**

Everyone looked out to the army of clowns with it's kishin leader hovering above it with black skeletal wings she chose to sport, 200 yards away from the the DWMA's army. A lone armoured figure began to walk to the centre of the armours, a figure that Kai knew all to well.

"Oh look, if it isn't our dear brother." Malus joked sadistically inside Kai's head. He turned up towards Darman who had found the blood meister, and nodded indicating it was time to put their plan in action.

"Kid, Maka, Black*Star, and Petra follow me, but be don't do anything until you get the signal." Kai ordered as if he was a military general, "Bella, keep me sane as best you can, I don't need Malus losing control until later." Kai finished, Bella nodded sadly.

"I'll find you as soon as shit starts going down ok." Bella stated, Kai agreed to her statement and began to walk forward. "Soul, please be careful..." She pleaded as Maka and the others began to follow.

"I will..." Soul responded.

Kai looked up at Darman and made a motion with his hand as if he was telling him to follow. Darman threw one of Amicus's soul cards onto the group and everyone but Kai turned invisible. As Kai walked he began to soul resonate with Bella through the gauntlet that Joe had made them, much to Malus's disapproval. It wasn't long before the two brothers were looking each other face to face. Kai scanned his brothers black armour with red trimming and glowing red kishin eyes on his chest plate, with Whirlwind sheathed on his side.

"Hello Gaia..." Kai greeted in a hostile tone, Gaia grinned at his brother.

"Kai, it's been so long, are you ready to join us now?" Gaia joked, however his younger brother was not amused.

"No, but I'm ready to stop you and Ruina." Kai responded, Gaia simply scoffed at his brothers remark.

"Oh please, nobody has to get hurt if you join us, at least today that is." Gaia offered one more time, Kai shook his head no as he drew Nox from it's sheath.

"I will never join you and that power obsessed bitch." Kai stated as he readied himself.

"Very well, have it your way brother!" Gaia yelled as he drew Whirlwind, however instead of attacking Gaia snapped with his free hand and four clowns jumped into the air and began to dive towards Kai. Gaia laughed but was silent the moment he realized that the clowns never reached their destination. He slowly turned to see three floating kishin eggs.

"But how..." Was all Gaia could let out before he heard Kai snap with one of his hands. On cue Darman, retracted his card, and Kid, Maka, Black*Star, and Petra were surrounding Gaia on all sides. They proceeded to attack him but he jumped out of the way avoiding the attack, only to be followed by a darkness charged Kai. The wind began to quicken as Gaia went to try and strike his brother, as the two swords connected their blades, a large wave of darkness and wind swept the armies, sending them into a frenzy. Both sides began to charge each other with meisters taking out clowns, and clowns overwhelming meisters.

Kai and Gaia continued their flurry of strikes with their elements charged through their blades. Both unfazed the chaos around them. Gaia's ferocity increased as Kai began to cause him to lose ground. Gaia swung wildly at Kai who began to parry and dodge as best he could, desperate to turn the situation, Kai allowed Gaia to cut his hand and proceeded to spread the blood on Nox's blade.

"Am I allowed to come out now, this battle looks like so much fun!"" Malus asked, wanting his turn in the battle.

"Not yet!" Kai yelled out, Kai swiped his sword through the air sending droplets of charged blood towards Gaia he did his best to evade, but the effort was pointless as the droplets exploded with Kai's soul force.

"Those fucking blood bombs!" Gaia complained as he got back up, Kai smiled and began to strike at his brother who was now suspended in the air thanks to his wind aura,

"Legacy Blood Strike!" Kai yelled as his blade began to glow red with the blood resonance, after the strike was thrown the blood on the blade reverted back to the normal red lightning that it donned during the resonance. Gaia threw an air slash towards Kai in order to break the oncoming strike.

"Gale Force!" Gaia yelled as he jumped in the air and dived towards Kai, who was thrown from the impact. As he tried his best to stand up he noticed that him and his brother had fought so intensely, he hadn't realized that they were no longer surrounded by the armies, and were completely cut off from support, and he was getting very fatigued.

"Give up Kai, you can't defeat me!" Gaia gloated as Kai tried to regain his balance.

"No...I...Won't...Give up!" Kai yelled as he ran towards his brother, his energy being worn down by his blood resonance. Gaia laughed and stepped aside and hit Kai on the back sending the worn out combatant to the ground.

"I guess Alexis should have taught you how to manage that energy draining blood resonance." Gaia said as he kicked his brother in the side as he tried to get up. Kai couldn't help but feel weak, he felt guilty he didn't pace himself and drove his resonance to the point where he was exhausted already.

"Kai, let me loose, I can end this and you know it!" Malus yelled, Kai shook his head.

"No, he's my brother, I'm going to stop him!" Kai yelled back, not wanting to give in to Malus's offer, as tempting as it was.

Perhaps, I'll leave your soul for Ruina to devour since you left our parents souls for the DWMA." Gaia taunted as he sent a whirlwind blast towards his brother sending him a couple feet into the air before crashing back down. Kai simply laid on his back, with his eyes shut, trying to gasp for air and find enough energy to get back up.

"You...wouldn't..." Kai barely mumbled, to his vile brother as he approached him.

"True, after all, I did want you alive," Gaia stated, he though to himself for a minute and smiled wickedly, "Perhaps I'll give Ruina your friends souls, especially that girl your so fond of...Maka." Gaia laughed.

With that threat Kai's eyes flew open and were pure white but aside from his greyed out irises with blood running down his cheeks as if he was crying blood, he stood up and sent Gaia flying into the air. The kishin's assassin made himself levitate once again as he looked down at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"No, not Malus!" Gaia yelled, scared that his brothers insane personality came out.

"Nope it's still me Gaia!" Kai yelled as he pointed Nox towards his brother. Gaia was confused as to how Kai had so much power, but hadn't gave in to Malus. "You see Malus and me came to an understanding, even he knows you don't mess with Maka!"

"So he let you have your full power then?!" Gaia asked, his voice trembled with fear.

"I think he's got it, but remember I'm feeling generous cause I want my turn, so this is a one time thing!" Malus spoke through Kai's voice, and with that Kai jumped into the air and grabbed his terrified brother by the throat and threw him down to the ground. Kai began to send wave after wave of blood and darkness attacks to Gaia who was being pushed back from the sheer force.

"What's wrong Gaia, can't fight your little brother when he has a cut!" Kai yelled as he sent even more strikes towards Gaia who was barely parrying and dodging. "Does this form of me scare you!" Kai continued as he fell to the ground and charged his brother. A powerful force of darkness mixed with blood exploded as Nox made contact with Whirlwind. Gaia fell back onto the ground as Kai eventually hit Whirlwind out of his hand. Gaia looked towards his brother who had Nox's blade right in his face as his resonance wore off.

"You've lost." Kai told him, Gaia simply nodded and got to his knees.

"Make it quick..." Gaia told his brother as he shut his eyes and awaited for the finishing blow. Kai smiled as he walked behind his brother. Instead of striking him down, he hit him on the head with Nox's Tsuba, hard enough to knock Gaia out.

"What are you doing!" Malus yelled at Kai for not killing his brother. As Kai began to run towards the clashing armies that have thinned out do to multiple losses on both sides, he wiped the blood of Nox and began looking round for Bella.

"Sorry Malus, but I won't kill my only brother." Kai responded. As Kai ran through the battlefield, he saw Kid flying around on Beezlebub in his soul resonance with Liz and Patty taking out clowns from above, and Darman and Amicus activating their trap cards. Eventually he found Bella riding through the battlefield on Storm taking out clowns and sending NOT class students back to the DWMA to regroup. She saw Kai and rode toward him. Kai jumped up and turned into his Katana form as Bella caught him by his handle.

"So how'd things go with Gaia." Bella asked as she proceeded to use Kai to slice up a clown from the back of Storm.

"Oh you know, you felt like taking a nap afterwards." Kai joked, Bella simply shook her head.

"Of course he did." She responded as she cut up a few more clowns. "So how about I bring you to Lamia so you can be back to 100%, cause you know who is probably going to get involved soon." She suggested.

"Good plan, blood resonance and Gaia wore me out, Malus wanting to come out didn't help either." Kai responded, "Just take the long way so you can still use me though." He finished, Bella smiled as she turned Storm around and began to make her way towards the DWMA.

**Above The Battlefield **

Ruina watched as her army of clowns numbers were thinning out quicker than the DWMA's. She looked around for Gaia but could not find him anywhere among the two clashing sides.

"Oh well..." Ruina sighed as she took one last look over the the war torn ground. "I guess I will have to get my hands dirty." She said as she made her way down to the DWMA's side. She began ravaging the meisters with her madness of power wavelength. Every meister that approached her, she swatted away like a bug, not even bothering to use the hookblades on her back between her wings.

"This is so bor-" Ruina began before being sliced in the side, the metal of the weapon hitting her skin made a loud clanging sound as if her skin was pure steel. She looked up at her attacked who was far stronger than the others. She looked the boy over who had a star on his shoulder with spiky blue hair, a ninja outfit, and a chain scythe weapon partner.

"You, you're different,." Ruina said as she looked the boy over. She heard him say something to his partner who shifted into a black Katana with shadows creeping onto his face. "Who are you?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I'm your destroyer kishin!" The boy said in a loud and obnoxious voice, "I'm the assassin that will surpass gods, my name...is Black*Star!"

_**A/N:**** Hey guys, so we're finally into the battle scene...awesome. I hope you enjoyed Kai and Gaia's little fight, and isn't Malus so considerate to let Kai borrow his power when Maka was threatened. Plus Ruina is now in the equation, that's cool, we'll see how Black*Star handles that. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to review or PM me with anything about the story if you'd like. I'll probably have the next chapter up soon, cause I'm really excited to write the next one. So yeah, until next time, see ya later. :)**_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Ruina v.s. Everyone (Pt. I)**

"You, you're different." Ruina said as she looked at the Black*Star.

Black*Star looked at the kishin with nothing but hate. She looked at him bored, and uninterested in his grand appearance, that look infuriated him beyond belief. He gripped Tsubaki in her chain Scythe mode even tighter, sure she was a kishin, but something was off.

"Black*Star are you ok?" Tsubaki asked the tense assassin, she could tell he was distraught over his body language and the more erratic wavelength his soul was giving off.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode...now..." Black*Star responded, never shifting his gaze on from his target. Without any hesitation, Tsubaki changed into her katana form.

"Who are you?" The kishin asked, genuinely interested in the assassin.

"I am your destroyer kishin. I'm the assassin that will surpass gods, my name... is Black*Star!" He yelled at the Kishin.

"Right...so, your weapon can change into different weapons, how very unique," Ruina yelled towards Black*Star who immediately rose Tsubaki into a defensive stance, although he wanted to end the battle quickly, he didn't want to be defeated like he was at the battle of Asura. "It won't save you, a few different weapon modes, is no match to my power." Ruina taunted with a wicked smile, her cold eyes pierced through the ninja's body.

"Shut up, I will surpass god...nothing will stop me...!" Black*Star returned. Ruina chuckled to herself.

"You'll surpass god will you, well let's see if you can even survive me!" Ruina yelled as she charged Black*Star. Her incredible speed caught him off guard, and he was barely able to dodge. Her hand clashed against Tsubaki's blade before she kicked Black*Star in the stomach.

Black*Star flew into the air and crashed on the hard earth underneath him, he struggled to catch his breath. As he stood he could hear Tsubaki yelling at him, but nothing was registering. The assassin charged the Kishin and avoided her punch she sent at him and managed to cut her in the side before Ruina turned around and hit him on his back.

"Hmm, so maybe you do have some power..." Ruina said as she moved her hand on her cut, the crimson blood trickled out slowly for a second before stopping. The kishin Reached behind her back and swung the twin hookblades in her hand before pointing them at Black*Star in an offensive manner.

The Kishin charged again and met Tsubaki's blade with her own. She slashed at the meister with a great intensity and speed that Black*Star was barely capable of keeping up with. After a few slashes Black*Star tried to look for an opening.

"Shadow Star!" Black*Star yelled before a shadow burst from the ground between him and Ruina. Ruina was taken aback by this and was hit in the stomach by the shadow. The kishin was speechless over the strength of the shadow, it had actually hurt her. "Speed Star!" Black*Star yelled as he ran towards Ruina, she went to parry the attack but was befuddled when the assassin seemed to disappear in front of her eyes. "Black*Star Big Wave!" The boy yelled before he drove his palm into the kishins back and sent a large amount of his soul wavelength into her. Ruina flew through the air from the hit but stopped herself with her wings.

"Ok, now your pissing me off, time to end this!" She yelled, in a brief second she had closed the distance between her and the meister and kicked him high into the air. She stuck her hookblades in the ground, and jumped up to the assassin. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began choking him, Black*Star looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"But...I can't...lose..." Black*Star let out between gasps for air, Ruina's grip tightened.

"What did you think this would be like my predecessor, oh no..." Ruina began as she smiled wickedly to herself, "I'm much worse!" She laughed before unleashing a blast of her power wavelength onto the assassin's throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and Tsubaki screamed in horror as Ruina dropped the ninja from the air and back to the ground. "Now you die!" Ruina yelled as she raised her hands and a large sphere of her condensed wavelength formed in her hands. Tsubaki shifted into weapon mode and tried to awake Black*Star, she looked up and tears began pouring out of her eyes as she looked at the Kishin that was about to destroy them.

**In The Air**

Darman, and Amicus looked around the battlefield they had created and kept activating traps to give the meisters the advantage. Each time a card flipped more clowns would either die, or get trapped to be struck down by the closest meister.

"Darman, over there!" Amicus yelled as his eyes appeared in one of the cards, looking into the direction he was mentioning. The card meister turned around to see a large dark red sphere growing in size every second. He looked down to see a brutally beaten Black*Star and defeated Tsubaki.

Without hesitation Darman threw two cards in different directions. One on top of the defeated weapon and meister, and one a few steps away from the infirmary. Within a seconds of Ruina releasing her attack on the two, they were sent right before the blast to the steps of the infirmary to be treated by Lamia, Nygus, and Stein. As the Tsubaki tried to carry Black*Star, Kai and Bella had shown up on Storm and helped move the assassin to an open bed for Stein to look at while Lamia went straight to healing Kai.

"What!" They heard Ruina yell from the distance before she turned to see who had saved her two would-be victims.

"What's up bitch! Sorry to spoil your fun, but we kinda need him!" Darman taunted at an infuriated Ruina. Within a moment Ruina was a few feet away from Darman and Amicus.

"You...I'm going to destroy you!" Ruina yelled at the two, Darman was unfazed and even began laughing at the girl who looked in awe at his arrogance.

"I'm going to destroy you...seriously, that's all you can come up with?" Darman continued to joke. Amicus himself even began to chuckle.

"You are one pathetic, psycho-bitch, you know that?" Amicus asked sarcastically, They were both cracking up with laughter. But Ruina had enough. She grabbed Darman by his throat and began to crush Amicus in her hand, they both yelled in pain as her grip tightened. In one swift movement she tossed the two into the air and prepared another smaller ball of concentrated wavelength.

"Who's laughing now ass-holes!" Ruina yelled in complete glee as she sent the sphere towards the two,. As the attack touched them a large explosion engulfed the sky and the tow boys fell at an alarming rate to the ground, the buildings of Death City rising back up again. Lord Death and his Death Scythes watched from the courtyard at the carnage that was taken place, and were horrified to see the buildings rising back up, it was clear the resonance had been broken. Ruina watched as the two fell before they were caught in the air.

"Another kill robbed, who is it this time!" She yelled frustrated. As she watched the boys get dropped off by the son of Lord Death on his flying skateboard.

**At The Infirmary**

Kai and Bella walked out to greet the young shinigami and escort the downed demon card pair to another empty pair of beds that Nygus had set up.

"Kai, you think you're gonna be able to get back out there, I can't stop Ruina with just Liz and Patty." Kid stated, Kai nodded in understanding.

"Yea, I wanted to go and look for Maka, Soul, Petra, and Lyra anyways." Kai responded, Bella walked up beside her partner.

"I'll stay here and help to get any wounded back here." Bella stated, Kid nodded in agreement with the plan, and proceeded to fly off. Kai began to turn around to inform Stein of his intentions before he heard Liz calling for him.

"Hurry up ok, Ruina will be all for chasing us around until you can help us fight her!" She yelled just before they were out of ear shot. Sure enough within moments Kai watched as the Kishin began to give chase to the young reaper.

"You be careful out their cause, like we discussed I won't stop Malus, so anything can happen." Bella said as she walked with Kai back into the tent.

"Don't worry we have an understanding on what to do," Kai began, he stopped walking. Bella turned around to see Kai looking at her with his hand held out to her. She looked at him confusedd. "It's been an honour being your weapon, even if I wasn't really a weapon all the time." Kai said with a grin.

"It's been a pleasure keeping you sane, and using you when you let." Bella smiled as she shook her partners hand. Kai nodded and ran off to join the battle again and locate Maka.

"What was that all about?" Stein questioned as he walked up to Bella who had a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh just a final good bye...just in case..." Bella answered, Stein smiled at the notion of the final good bye.

"Well then Ms. Tulish, I have a job for you," Stein began, Bella looked at him with great interest over what this job was. "Go up to the Death Scythes and tell them, it's time, they'll know what it means." Stein grinned. Bella nodded and ran off immediately. "Hopefully it'll give him just enough power to stop her..." Stein thought to himself as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "If not, we're doomed."

_**A/N:**__** Hi guys so, things are really picking up, I mean Black*Star getting taken down, Darman and Amicus getting over confident to the point that they never got to attack. I'd say the next two FINAL chapters are going to be very intense, with lots of violence. Anyways review or PM me as always with what you thought, see ya. :)**_


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Ruina v.s. Everyone( )/ Ultima Kai?**

Bella ran up the stairs to where the Death Scythes, the professors, and Lord Death were viewing the battle and trying to come up with tactical plans along with Scitus and Carta that were sharing their wealth of knowledge through their soul resonance. Bella watched in awe as Scitus scanned through the pages of the Grimoire that was Carta in weapon form. It took amount for Mifune to look up and notice Bella standing at the edge of the courtyard.

"What is it?" her partners master asked in his normal tone, not concerned with the chaos that was going on down below.

"Stein sent me up here to say "it's time." What ever that means?" Bella relayed the message while questioning what it meant at the same time. Everyone looked around and nodded at each other in agreement over Stein's choice.

"Very well, who's going to deliver the serum?" Azusa asked as she scanned the group for anyone suitable. It wasn't long before Justin stepped in front of the group, volunteering himself. "Are you sure about this Justin?" Azusa questioned as she reached into a black case that was on the table they had gathered around. She pulled out a vile of what looked like black liquid and an injector that was designed to go off when the tip touched skin with force.

"I will do this for my Lord Death, to protect his righteous school! And someon-" Justin yelled proudly, until he started to mumble to himself about something.

"What was that?" Spirit asked as he looked at Justin a little cautious of his secrecy.

"Nothing, just let me go and serve you, my lord." Justin countered as he bowed before the shinigami. Azusa presented him with the injector and vial and he made his way down to the battle. Bella looked around at the group he became very solemn over what they had just done.

"Are you guys that worried about Justin?" She asked, completely oblivious to the situation. Marie looked at the young sword meister she had brought to the academy.

"No, listen Bella, you're going to need to stop soul resonating with Kai now..." The kind death scythe spoke in a calming, motherly voice. Bella looked around confused once again.

"Why, does this have anything to do with what Stein said? What was that vial filled with?" She asked, almost angry from the secrets that were being kept from her. She looked around everyone, including Lord Death was silent.

"A weapon..." Scitus spoke up, "A weapon that only Kai can use." Scitus as he began sharing his knowledge again with the group.

"What will this weapon do, what is it?" Bella continued to pester without catching on.

"If only Kai can use it what do you think it is?" Azusa asked her in a cold manner, "It's blood, of everyone you know, that way he can blood resonance and use all of your friends abilities." She finished explaining. Bella was speechless.

**Down on the battlefield**

Petra and Lyra were surrounded by clowns, with nobody left in site. The two of them against the ten of them. Petra simply prepared to play Lyra to attack once again, she wasn't worried, which was off putting to the clowns.

"So..." Lyra asked from her weapon form, "You know Numb by Linkin Park?" Lyra asked, she was amused with the question.

"Yup!" Petra yelled as she began to play the guitar parts of the song. As she played, her wavelength danced in the form of the notes she was playing around the clowns, the notes of her wavelength were as powerful as the song was. The biggest smile was on Petra's face as she finished the song, and destroyed the clowns. "Damn I love that song!" Petra yelled out, drawing more clowns towards her and away from a nearby group of NOT students.

"See look what you do when you yell." Lyra said in a sarcastic tone.

"What yelling worked when you made me play, and sing, Bodies." Petra joked, they both began to laugh, however a clown caught them off guard and jumped at them. The girls prepared for a close quarters combat until the clown burst into it's soul, as did the others, the small explosions from their deaths knocked Petra off her balance. As she fell back, she dropped Lyra.

She prepared herself for a quick escape for when she hit the ground as she knew that any clowns that saw her would swarm her instantly. However the ground never came, she had been caught, when she looked up to see who it was, she was greeted with Justin's smiling face.

"Hey need some help for a bit?" He asked her as she helped her to regain her balance, she held on until she was able to stand on her own.

"Thanks, sure, know any good songs?" Petra asked, completely forgetting Lyra on the ground, much to her partners annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, very confused by what she meant. Petra giggled at him for his reaction to her question.

"It's a game me and Lyra play when we fight." She explained, as she finally realized she hadn't had retrieved Lyra yet.

"Hey I got one!" the guitar yelled as her meister walked over to pick her up. "How about...Can you feel the love tonight?" Lyra chuckled to herself. Justin and Petra's faces began to turn red with embarrassment. Their attentions were quickly drawn when they saw Kid flying over head with Ruina on his tail.

"Think we should go help him out?" Petra asked the other two in a worried tone for Kid's well being.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lyra replied immediately. Justin nodded in agreement as he pulled out the vial.

"Come on, I'm sure that Kai will regroup with Kid to fight the kishin, and he'll need this." Justin explained, both Petra and Lyra nodded in understanding and the three made their way to distract the kishin.

**In The Air**

"She really doesn't give up does she?" Liz complained as Kid kept dodging the incoming blasts of her wavelength.

"You should beat her up sis!" Patty yelled as enthusiastic as ever, barely having any clue as to what was going on around her.

"Thanks Patty, but I would like to live." Liz responded without much joy in her voice. "Hey Kid why isn't your dad helping?" Liz asked out of curiosity as to why Lord Death hadn't joined the fight yet.

"Um..." Kid began to think back to the conversation he had before he departed to Maka and Soul's before the battle.

"_Ah thanks for coming kiddo!" Lord Death said as cheery as ever to his son as he approached him. _

"_Hello father, what did you want to see me about?" Kid asked out of curiosity, he looked around the room to find that they were completely alone. "And where are your Death Scythes?" _

"_I told them to leave and get some rest, are Liz and Patty hear?" Lord Death asked as he began looking around for the twin sisters. _

"_No, they left for Maka and Soul's already." Kid responded neutrally._

"_Excellent, you see Kid, I'm put in kind of a situation here..." Lord Death began as he began to move to look into his mirror. Kid looked at his father with concern._

"_What do you mean?" The young shinigami asked in curiosity._

"_You see Kid, the kishin is a girl...and I can't bring myself to hit a girl, kishin or not..." Lord Death admitted as he turned around to face his son with his mirror to his side. _

"_You're not serious are you? You reaper chop lots of girls." Kid responded to his father. Lord Death tilted his head down slightly._

"_Yea only for punishment, and even then I hold back on girls...I just can't bring myself to fight one, it's not very gentlemanly." Lord Death countered his son. Without a moments notice Kid began to ramble on and on about how a grim reaper shouldn't bend the rules just because someones a boy or a girl. _

_ Lord Death listened for five minutes before coming to the conclusion that Kid wasn't going to let it go. Lord Death could only think of one way to stop Kid from his lecture. He placed his large hand to the side of the mirror and began to push it out of centre._ _Kids eyes shot open as he watched in horror at what his father was doing. _

"_There we go, don't you think the mirror looks better seven inches to left of center." Lord Death teased as he made his way past a paralysed Kid that had fallen to the ground in a mental break down."Don't stay at your friends house to late Kiddo, you'll need your rest, and please keep my secret." The reaper said joyfully as he made his way down the hall to head back to Gallows manor. _

"Kid?...Kid!?" Liz yelled, breaking Kid from his _traumatic _memory. "Well, why isn't Lord Death gonna help?" She asked one more time, her voice sounded very annoyed.

"He...said that I had to do this on my own since he dealt with Asura on his own!" Kid quickly answered Liz, who seemed to buy into the lie.

"Whatever..." Liz relented and went back to being terrified of the wavelength blasts that were whizzing by Kid's head.

"Don't worry guys, beside it looks like we have some back up." Kid smiled gratefully as he looked to the ground all around him to see Maka, Soul, Justin, Petra, Lyra, and Kai approaching his position quickly.

As each team arrived Kid turned around and began blasting Ruina. She just barely dodged the Law abiding silver gun attack that Justin sent at her, and the music notes that Petra had sent with Lyra. The kishin couldn't keep up with the attacks that were being dealt to her from all sides. They were actually hurting her.

"Keep it up guys!" Kid yelled as he looked down towards the ground party. He turned his head to see Maka and Soul coming up quickly, with Kai still a little ways away.

"You DWMA pests!" Ruina yelled as she began to turn and attack the ground group who was keeping her from being able to counter any of Kid's attacks. She sent a huge sphere of condensed wavelength to the ground that sent the death scythe and the guitar meister off their feet. Petra got up swiftly and began playing Lyra once more, as Kid moved back into range. Justin struggled getting up since the force of the blow had knocked him into a sharp piece of metal that had impaled his left arm when he landed.

"Come on, play me a song music girl!" Ruina yelled wickedly as she made point blank distance to Petra in a matter of a second. She grasped the guitar meister by the neck and began to choke her. All she could do is gasp for air as Lyra screamed in horror, unable to do anything to help her meister.

"Petra!" Justin yelled out in a rage as he heard Lyra's screaming. He managed to find the Kishin that was slowly squeezing the life out of her, Justin could make out that she was in a lot of pain, and saw tears rolling down her face. "Law Abiding Silver Gun!" Justin yelled as he sent a random shot from his arm towards the kishin that cut off some of her hair. Petra fell to the ground and gasped for breath and coughed violently.

"You son of a bitch!" Ruina yelled as she threw multiple spheres at Justin who could only brace for the impact. "You never touch my hair!" Ruina screamed as she hurled one more blast towards the death scythe. Justin watched as the sphere hurdled toward him.

"Not today you don't!" a girls voice yelled as she jumped in front of the sphere and batted it away with her Scythe. Maka and Soul had arrived.

"Justin, you ok?" Soul yelled towards the guillotine. Justin did his best to remove the piece steel that was keeping him from helping any further.

"More or less, where's Petra?" Justin yelled back. His tone suggested he was more concerned for her than himself, and he was.

"She's going to be ok, Kid just quickly grabbed her and is bringing her to the medical tent." Maka responded for her partner. Justin smiled and shut his eyes in an attempt to try and regain some strength.

"So you're the Kishin killer aren't you?" Ruina questioned, slightly amused, and in a better mood.

"Yes I am, and I'm gonna add you to my list!" Maka responded as she charged Ruina. Ruina simply side stepped and hit Maka in the side, causing her to fall into a pile of debris. As she rose she ran once again and swung rapidly at the kishin, who merely dodged every single one of her attacks before hitting her in the back and sending her flying into debris again, as her stomach hit the pile she got o her knees and coughed up blood..

"Wow, Asura must've been weaker than I thought if your the one who killed him." Ruina mocked as Maka turned onto her back, already out of breath from girl that stood before her. "And here I thought that he was a good role model, but clearly that's not the case." She said as she drew her hook blades again and aimed them at Maka's heart.

"She is stronger than she looks." a cold voice said from behind Ruina. She turned to see Kai standing their with Nox in hand, and his darkness aura activated.

"Well, if it isn't the love of my life, how are you darling?" Ruina teased the blood meister. He just stood their silent and watched her. "Clearly, you haven't learned good social skills yet." Ruina commented due to Kai's silence.

"No I just choose to be silent now...so are you gonna fight me or not!?" Kai yelled as he raised Nox into a defensive position as he cut his hand and spread the blood on the blade, activating his blood resonance.

"Well someone's in quite the hurry to get his ass kicked." Ruina Responded. Without hesitation, she ran towards Kai and slashed her hookblades at him, as Nox's blade collided with Ruina's blades, he was thrown back by the sheer power she had channelled into the blades.

IT wasn't long before She just began slashing the air and sending her wavelengths towards him. Time and time again, Kai slashed a mixture of blood strikes and shadow slashed to counter the blows. He was getting tire again, with each strike he sent out, he could feel more and more of his energy leaving him from the effects of the blood resonance, and the constant use of his aura.

"What are you doing, dodge you idiot!" Malus yelled at Kai, who immediately began to dodge each slash and get into suitable cover.

"This isn't going as planned!" Kai yelled to himself, "She wasn't supposed to be this strong!" he continued to yell in frustration.

"Dammit, let me out, I'll fight her!" Malus demanded. Kai without hesitation, let his insane self take control of his body.

"Come on why won't you fight!" Ruina yelled as she charged Kai to hit him directly with her blade again, to her surprise he kicked her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground. The kishin looked up at Kai who's eyes were pure white, with blood streaming down his cheeks from his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

"Come here you kishin bitch!" Malus yelled out as he ran towards her. Now Ruina was on the defensive, but was barely breaking a sweat.

"She's not looking like she's about to lose!" Kai yelled at Malus who kept on wildly slashing at the kishin.

"I know, I'm trying my best!" Malus replied out loud, causing Ruina to question who he was talking to now. This was their chance, Malus managed to swipe Ruina across her face with the tip of Nox.

"Ha ha! Got you!" Malus yelled like a child. Ruina lifted her hand to her face and felt the warm crimson liquid that slowly seeped out and fell into her eyes.

"You ass-hole! No what, screw it!" Ruina yelled as she began to charge up a large sphere, both Kai and Malus looked at her in fear of what she was doing.

"Kishin Hunter!" Maka yelled as she jumped into the air and slashed through her attack. Ruina was surprised to see her back up.

"Maka get out of here!" Malus and Kai both yelled at the same time. Instead of heeding their advice she tried to follow through with the attack, only for Ruina to punch her in the gut and send both her and Soul flying into a debris pile close to Justin's who was still incapacitated. But now so was Maka. Kai regained control and rushed over to Maka, he held her in his arms with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you listen...she was to strong..." Kai said regretting that he wasn't able to stop her.

"Oh no did I hurt the kishin killer?" Ruina mocked Kai, as she watched him gaze into her unconscious face. Soul shifted back into his human form and joined his meister on her other side, trying to think of a way to wake her up. "You know you can still join me, and be happy with me." Ruina offered once more, however she was met with silence. "Fine stay with her and die!" Ruina yelled out as she jumped into the air and sent a slash towards the three.

"I don't think so!" A male's voice yelled out. Just before the slash hit the group someone had stopped it, they all turned to see who their saviour was, all their faces turned to one of shock.

"Gaia..." Kai responded, amazed at what his brother had done.

"Ruina, you said, you'd keep him alive, yet you tried to kill him! Our deal is off!" Gaia yelled towards his former employer.

"Go help your brother, I'll bring Maka to the infirmary and send someone for Justin, she'll need critical care immediately." Soul told Kai, he simply nodded and pulled himself together,

"Here take this, I took it off the priest." Gaia told his little brother as he handed him the vial and injector that Justin was originally supposed to give him. Without hesitation, Kai put the vile in the injector and stabbed himself in the wrist on a vein with it. Immediately Kai's soul expanded around him as he began to use his soul resonance once more. As he reached into the serum inside his blood, his soul began to change into various traits of the people who allowed him to use their blood. Light blue sanzu lines appeared and hovered an a half-inch away from his hair, his white eyes now had light blue stars as irises, his blood changed from red to black, and one thousand swords appeared around the blood meister. He waved his hand and called the swords behind him to form a pair of wings made out of the soul swords. His soul went back to being translucent except for the parts that had defined themselves do to their power.

"Well, that's a drastic change." Gaia responded as he glanced at Kai. Kai simply grinned.

"I don't care it feels good!" Kai responded as he began to make himself levitate from the wings.

"Can I have a try?" Malus asked, very excited to try out this new body.

"How about we share, you add your power to mine, and then we both get to use it." Kai suggested.

"That was a one time thing though." Malus reminded Kai, who simply shrugged off his answer, "But I guess just this one more time couldn't hurt." Malus grinned wickedly. The black blood began to fall from Kai's star clan eyes indicating that he was now fully powered.

Without hesitation, Kai and Gaia jumped towards Ruina and began to strike her as a team. Strike after strike, Ruina couldn't keep up with both Gaia and Kai. Whenever Kai slashed, Gaia tried stabbing, whenever Gaia sent a whirlwind, Kai through soul swords at her. She couldn't keep up.

"Will you two piss off!" Ruina yelled in frustration as she blocked another one of Kai and Gaia's joint attacks.

"Nope!" They they both responded at the same time. Gaia and Kai charged Ruina and Locked their blades into hers, the brothers had a hard time trying to fight the power wavelength Ruina was channelling, but Ruina couldn't take their powers together. AS they broke free Kai and Gaia returned to the ground while Ruina remained floating.

"Kai you think you can use any of your friends abilities?" Gaia turned to ask. Kai shook his head regretfully.

"I can't my soul isn't strong enough to try a dig through the serum for an attack, not yet anyways, all I can do is borrow their strength. " Kai explained, Gaia understood and they both jumped back towards Ruina again. More slashing and stabbing, and aura/blood attacks kept Ruina on guard constantly, and she was getting tired. She had to kill one of them, then the other wouldn't be so difficult. As another whirlwind hit Ruina Kai blasted her down with a legacy blood blast, as she fell she opened her eyes to see Soul running with Maka to the infirmary.

"Hey Kai, say good bye to your girlfriend!" Rina laughed as she launched a power sphere towards Soul, instinctively Kai dived after the ball in order to stop the attack. Leaving Gaia on his own. Gaia continued to clash with Ruina on his own but without his brother, he had no chance.

"Soul look out!" Kai yelled ass he pushed Soul and Maka out of the way of the attack.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Soul stated, Kai nodded and turned back to rejoin his brother. As he got closer he saw that Gaia was struggling. As Kai began to fly as fast as he can, what he saw next shocked him. Ruina hooked her blades onto Gaia's hilt and managed to toss his sword away, then in one swift movement, Gaia's throat met Ruina's blade. Kai could only watch in horror as his brother plummeted to the ground

"GAIA!" Kai yelled as he flew towards his brothers landing site. He knelt beside his brother as he coughed up blood. The large pool of red around them was getting larger by the second. "Gaia I'm sorry I had too..." Kai apologized as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Don't...be...you've...made...the right...choice..." Gaia smiled despite the pain. The blood was flowing out even quicker now, Kai felt as helpless as he did when he was under his parents care, but this was a lot worse. "I'm...sorry...Kai...I'm...proud of...you" Gaia managed to finish before his body dissipated into his soul. Kai looked at the floating soul in the middle of the blood pile, it wasn't a kishin egg as he thought, but a redeemed soul, Gaia had redeemed himself.

"Wow your friends and family really like to drop like flies, huh?" Ruina taunted him, admiring the fresh red on the edge of her blade.

"Shut up!" Kai yelled back, his voice was loud with rage. Ruina looked at him from the sky and laughed at him. Without thinking Kai grabbed his brothers redeemed soul in his hands.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Malus questioned, even he wasn't sure what was running through his own mind right now.

"You want to fight, I'll give you a fucking fight!" Kai screamed towards the kishin, without any hesitation Kai ate Gaia's soul.

The second he swallowed his soul exploded far beyond anything that he has felt before, a hidden and dangerous power he felt awaken within him clawed at his insides and tried it's best to burst out. Kai's soul changed to one that was just under the size of Death City, but still larger than Ruina's. He heard the word fear play in his head over and over again. His wounds closed up yet the blood resonance stayed intact, the Ultima serum now locked inside Kai's body along with the kishin powers that were waiting to be used for the first time. As his transformation completed an eye of Asura appeared on his forehead, completing his transformation.

"Oh no..." Ruina thought to herself as she gazed upon the new born Kishin who simply looked up towards her. After a moment Kai smiled and slit both his wrists with Nox so black blood that was infused with his new wavelength crept to the surface.

"Now that I levelled the playing ground, we'll see what you do." Kai grinned wickedly.

**Back At The DWMA**

All the injured that were up and moving watched as the strange orb expanded rapidly, and with it a sense of fear. Kid, Soul with Maka in his arms still, Lyra, Stein, Bella, Mifune, Lord Death and the Death Scythes except for Justin, watched from the courtyard at the great increase and power to the level of a god, much like Lord Death's.

"What the hell is that?" Soul questioned, concerned that whatever he was seeing was bad.

"That's a Kishin soul being born, someone over there has become a full kishin." Lord Death explained, everyone looked around concerned. The silence was uncomfortable, but they had to know.

"Father, who is the new kishin exactly?" Kid asked, fearing the answer.

"Kiddo, you all already know, don't you." Lord Death said as he turned to towards everyone else and stopped his gaze on Mifune, who had his eyes shut in thought.

"Please Lord Death, tell us the name so that we can know for sure..." Lyra asked, Bella nodded in agreement, hoping that one name didn't come from behind his mask.

"Fine the kishin is..." Lord Death began, only to have his attention stolen by Maka who had just barely opened her eyes and looked at the new kishin soul.

"Kai..." Maka barely spoke as she fell back into unconsciousness with a smile on her face. Nygus arrived and took Maka to the infirmary inside the DWMA while the rest stayed and watched the soul. All they could think about was how Kai was going to use his new found power, and horrors it could inflict on the world.

_**A/N:**** Hey guys, so that was a fun chapter, had some laughs(I hope), lot's of action, and oh yea, Kai's a Kishin. This'll be fun a fun last two chapters to write after this with his new powers. So thanks to Shadowrider89 for asking me to make Kai a kishin, it was a great addition I thought. But yea almost to the end, so until next time, keep on reading and reviewing, see ya :)**_


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Day Gods Die**

Ruina stared down at the newborn Kishin as his Soul began to settle down and turn back to being translucent, the only peaces of his soul that remained visible where the effects caused by the

Ultima serum which had been made permanent as of his transformation and the sealing of his wounds. She looked down at him terrified that he had crossed the final step in her plan, but on the wrong side. All he did was stare up at her with a wicked smile, his eyes where normal aside from a crimson red ring that now surrounded Kai's iris's, yet they seemed to pierce right through her, the look on his face sent chills crawling up her spine.

"I've got to say, this power does feel pretty good Ruina, I can't wait to see what I can do." Kai laughed as he began to levitate himself slowly up into the air. He could tell she was terrified the closer he got to her, even still the only word that kept repeating through his mind was fear.

"You're...still not as powerful than me!" Ruina finally managed to spit out after being silent. She calmed herself and prepared herself by putting her hook blades in a defensive position.

"Hmm, we'll see." Kai responded as he pointed Nox in her direction, "Let's see how well you do on even ground." And with that Kai flew towards her at an incredible speed, and swung at Ruina. She barely blocked the hit and staggered backwards from the sheer force of the strike.

"Your power, it's incredible..." Ruina said aloud, Kai smiled as if it was a compliment. "But you still can't fight my madness of power!" She yelled as she threw two condensed wavelength spheres towards Kai, he turned around and began to fly around as the attack tracked him, he looked back amused, he turned around and made his wings fold in front of him just before the spheres made contact.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Kai yelled towards the opposing Kishin. Ruina grinded her teeth in frustration as she sent multiple smaller spheres towards Kai, who batted them away with Nox's blade.

"Dammit, we'll just piss off already!" Ruina yelled as she sent one more massive sphere towards Kai who retaliated with a darkness slash. Both attacks collided and caused a massive explosion that sent a shock-wave through the air that his the DWMA, causing the large school to tremble from the power of the two combatants.

"My turn Ruina!" Kai yelled as he flew higher into the air, he swung Nox through the air sending darkness slashes, and finishing off the remaining amount of his mortal blood towards her, each hit was blocked easily. As the smoke cleared from Ruina's constant blocking of the powerful attacks, Kai had made the distance between him and her in a matter of seconds under the cover of the strikes. In a swift movement Kai cut his hand and black blood flowed out, he placed the cut hand on Ruina's stomach and sent her flying with a blood blast.

"No, he can't be this strong!" Ruina thought to herself, unable to catch her self in the air. She braced herself and crashed into re-risen buildings of Death City. Kai smiled as he saw her slam through an apartment complex and crash into the street.

"I wonder..." Kai began to ponder as his eyes and soul sanzu lines began to glow dark blue. He tossed Nox into the air and watched as the swords angled itself in front of him with it's blade pointed towards it's target. It began to spin around rapidly as a dark blue sphere began to grow at the tip of the spinning sword, a grin made it's way onto Kai's face as the sphere was as large as him.

"Do it!" Malus yelled from within his mind, breaking through the word fear, only to resume when his other self went silent.

"Death Cannon!" Kai yelled as the sphere exploded, sending a large beam of soul energy on a set trajectory toward Ruina who was struggling to get up. She looked up, only to be knocked down by the borrowed death cannon. As she slowly recovered from the attack she saw Kai grab Nox's blade and hold it like a guitar, as he pretended to strum it, musical notes laced with black blood appeared around Ruina keeping her escaping. "Bloody needle!" Was all she heard before being impaled by the black bloods sudden transformation from a lace on the music notes to long and sharp needle points. "Blood Blast!" Kai yelled the next command, in an instant the music notes and the black blood erupted into a black explosion that propelled the kishin back into the air. She managed to finally regain her balance and remained levitating as her wounds quickly began to heal from her wavelengths regeneration.

"You...I will...kill you!" Ruina yelled as she allowed her soul to swell and consume her. In an instant, she had been overtaken by her wavelength. Her eyes were crimson red and had what appeared like red mist coming from then, with larger wings. "You can't stop me at full power!" Ruina yelled angrily towards the new kishin.

"Well that was unexpected..." Kai thought to himself as he looked at the revitalized Ruina. Malus appeared beside him so Kai could see him as they spoke.

"Well you know we're shit outta luck if you can't figure out how the hell to use your own wavelength right?" Malus asked sarcastically. Kai nodded to answer as his eyes never left Ruina. "Honestly, if we can do that, we should do that." Malus continued.

"Yeah I know, I think I can hold her off for now though, but damn, I hate transformations!" Kai yelled out loud towards Malus.

"Hey, I'm a transformation!" Malus returned annoyed, Kai shook it off and began to analyze his surroundings for a way to end Ruina once and for all. "And please, can you stop that word, _fear_, from playing in your head any longer, it's annoying the hell outta me."

"I'll get on that as soon as I can stop her." Kai returned, half listening to Malus's complaints. "For now, I'm gonna just engage her head on, cause I doubt my blood resonance attacks, will do much anymore." Kai said as he began charging the powered up kishin, Ruina returned the favour and charged him as well. The two clashed their swords, with Ruina once again having the upper hand.

**At The Courtyard**

"Those two are going to destroy the city!" Kid yelled in frustration from only being able to watch the battle between the two demons.

""I'm sorry kiddo, but we can only watch and hope that Kai can stop Ruina for us." Lord Death said in an attempt to comfort his son, he placed one of his large hands on Kid's shoulder, only to be brushed off.

"Look Kid, you did your best, but you weren't ready to fight her." Liz added, in her own attempt to get him to calm him down.

"Yeah their isn't much any of us can do now." Soul jumped in, " Besides, he does have your power all we can do is wait."

"But I'm a grim reaper, I should be able to do more than watch as someone else fights my battles!" Kid yelled in frustration. Mifune stepped beside him, everyone present look towards the samurai and waited for his words.

"That's were your wrong, young shinigami, this fight is no longer any of ours." Mifune said in a matter of fact voice. Everyone looked at him puzzled but quiet, and awaited for his explanation. "This fight has been between those two since Ruina's parents introduced Kai's parents and brother to one of Asura's clowns. Since then Ruina had tried to push Kai to become what his parents wanted him to be through, bullying, logic, and even seduction, but all her attempts failed, thus resulting in the deaths of her parents, the clown, and Kai killing his own parents. This fight is one that started long before they were even born." Everyone looked at the wise samurai wide eyed, but his explanation made sense.

"So these two were always destined to have this fight?" Azusa asked, trying to understand the situation more.

"Yes, even if we succeeded in pushing her off, the fight between Kai and Ruina would've been inevitable, one of them will be destroyed." Mifune answered her question to Azusa's satisfaction, Kid was still upset over feeling useless.

"OK, but I should at least be out their to help him..." Kid mumbled to himself, Lord Death watched the battle with everyone else, as Kai was thrown down into buildings, only to come charging back at the powered up Ruina. Their blades clashing caused more shock waves to appear in the air, with a few hitting the school.

"Look kiddo their was once a time when I myself was put into a situation like this, so I know how you feel." Lord Death stated as he watched the battle, everyone turned towards him in awe over the thought of him not being strong enough to join a battle. "I know what you're all thinking, but it was when I was as young as Kid, the fight between those that put me in charge of keeping order in the world, my creators. The only survivors sure were powerful." Everyone was stunned to hear such words from Lord Death, beings of equal and greater strength of the Grim Reaper bewildered them.

"Can I know about this battle father?" Kid asked as he continued watching his friend get hammered through more buildings.

"I think we'd all like to hear about this battle." Lyra spoke up, her interest peaked by the battle.

"Perhaps another time, right now, we need to watch and support our friend." Lord Death finished, everyone excepted his answer as Kai was once again knocked out of the air.

**Back At The Battle**

"Get it together dammit!" Malus yelled from within Kai's head, breaking through the word fear once again.

"I'm trying!" Kai yelled as he stood up from the rubble, he looked up at Ruina who was laughing at him.

"Well try harder, I'm not gonna die because of you!" Malus yelled again as Kai charged towards Ruina again, only to be back handed away again.

"I'm doing my best, she's to strong!" Kai yelled at himself.

"Can't you weaken her some how, blood bomb, legacy strike, make her feel something to wipe that irritating smile off her face like pain, or fear!" Malus yelled out again in a rage. Just then Kai's eyes went wide with realization.

"I know what our, or my, madness is! At least I think..." Kai said excitedly, Malus materialized in-front of him again.

"Great what is it?" Malus said finally relieved that Kai had an idea.

"Fear, I went Kishin when I was afraid of losing anybody else, kinda the same way that Asura had madness of paranoia because he went kishin because he was paranoid!" Kai explained to his other self.

"Ok well, let's try it, besides then maybe that word will shut the hell up." Malus finished as he dissipated into Kai.

Kai got up and looked at Ruina who was smiling as if she had already won, Kai began to charge her. She prepared too hit him away again only to be confused when he stopped a few feet away from her with his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" Ruina asked, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Fear..." was all Kai said in response as he opened his eyes, the crimson rings in his eyes seemed to expand outward towards Ruina. In a matter of seconds, Kai shifted from himself to Asura, to Lord Death, to Gaia, to Malus. Ruina began to panic and back away from Kai as he continued to change into the things she feared.

"Kai are you seeing this?" Malus said pleased as he saw the images of Ruina's fears play through their mind.

"Hey Ruina, you look scared of something?" Kai joked as he began to fly towards her slowly.

"Stay back, stay back dammit! You can't be them, they can't hurt me or threaten me anymore!" Ruina cried as her transformation began to fade away back into her previous form.

"Really because I can make that happen!" Kai grinned as he stopped his physical appearance to Ruina stop at Asura. He reached his hand out and sent a katana blade shooting off the top of his fore arm that stopped a centimetre away from Ruina's face that now had tears streaming down it.

"NO!" Ruina yelled as she sent multiple wavelength spheres towards Kai who took all the blasts but was sent farther away from Ruina, as Kai went farther away from her, the more she could calm down and regain her cool.

"I think we need a change of arena...so she can't do that..." Kai thought to himself only for Malus to jump in.

"What are you thinking?" Malus questioned with a devilish grin that was identical to Kai's.

"You'll see, now that I know how to somewhat use my wavelength properly, I wonder at the possibilities, so I'm gonna try something new, and you're going to help." Kai explained to his other self who started to chuckle at the thought.

Kai looked towards Ruina smiling as the illusion he put on her with his wavelength wore off. In one quick swipe, Kai used Nox to slit his own wrists. Ruina looked at him as if he had completely lost it. As Kai sheathed Nox he charged Ruina, who only floated their watching. In a quick movement Kai swung his black blood soaked wrists towards Ruina, the two globs collided with each other and formed a black blood sphere around Ruina, the size of a high school gym. Without any hesitation Kai dove into his own blood, the spectators could no longer see what was happening.

"What the hell?" Ruina said as she looked around, only to see black. In a moment Kai had joined her inside the black sphere.

"Like the new arena, I decided to take a page from our predecessor Asura." Kai smiled as his wavelength kicked in and wrists stopped flowing with the black blood, the whole situation made Ruina feel uneasy. Kai raised his right hand and had his eyes shut.

"Nightmare." Was all he said as his eyes shot open and where pitch black, Ruina began to slowly curl up into a ball out of fear at the things that she was seeing. All that kept playing was a nightmare she had with Kai killing her multiple ways.

"So that's what scares you at night..." Kai thought out loud, allowing the move to finish and leave Ruina weakened.

"Yeah, but it won't happen I'll still beat you, you can't fight me alone!" Ruina yelled towards the other kishin.

"Ah but you see Ruina..." Kai began, as something from behind Ruina began to emerge from the black blood, it took the form of Kai, matching him in both appearance and Ultima serum qualities that he had active. The only differences were the wicked smile, silver hair, grey t-shirt, and pure white eyes that appeared as if they were crying black blood. "Their is not one of me."

"Their is two!" A voice that sounded like Kai's but more sharp and insane sounding said from behind her. She turned to see almost perfect clone of Kai, aside from the notable differences.

"M-Malus?" Ruina asked, even more terrified than she already was.

"In the flesh, or blood, I guess." He bowed to her as if to greet and mock her.

"You ready Malus?" Kai said with his own wicked smile.

"Of course." Malus returned to his other self. At the exact same time they drew their versions of Nox and it began to point towards Ruina and spin once again. Ruina kept shifting her focus from Malus and Kai, unable to figure out who to attack. When the sphere's were at the size Malus and Kai nodded to each other.

"Double Death Cannon!" They yelled at the same time, their attacks both hit Ruina at the same time who cried in pain at the power of both the attacks. When the attacks were finished, she tried to get away by flying to the top of the sphere, only to hit the blood as if it was a brick wall. She turned to see Kai sending soul music notes laced with black blood towards her again, while Malus used Kai's darkness aura to send tendrils in order to hold her in place.

The darkness tendrils held onto her as the music notes hit her and harmed her, The black blood floated in the air were the music notes had been until Kai snapped his fingers and they erupted into a black explosion. Ruina fell to the bottom of the sphere and tried to send her own spheres towards Kai and Malus who simply used their fear wavelength to weaken Ruina and stop the spheres from reaching them. Malus through his Nox into the blood and made a motion with his hand, as if he was flipping a card. When he finished, the blade of his sword shot up from the ground and sent Ruina into the air, only to be brought right back down by Kai sending his thousand sword wings to impale Ruina multiple times.

"You ready to finish this?" Kai asked.

"Sure, it's not as much fun when she's this weak." Malus joked. HE retrieved his Nox and his eyes had black stars appear in his eyes. "Speed Star!" Malus yelled as he hit Ruina at an increased speed. After which he faded back into the blood with a satisfied smile on his face. As Ruina recovered in the air she looked down to see where her attacker had gone.

"Bloody Kishin Hunter!" Kai yelled from behind Ruina, the two combined attacks of his blood strike and Maka and Soul's Kishin Hunter took Ruina by surprise as the Nox's blade that had a solid edge of black blood on it, passed right through her, with Kai having his back to her. "It's done." Kai breathed heavily, relieved that he could rest now. After a moment he cut his hand, allowing the Ultima effects to wear off, and the black blood sphere to dissipate back into him through his cut.

As Ruina turned into her soul, a large explosion of pure power hit Kai in the back, sending the fatigued kishin down into the outskirts of Death City with Ruina's soul. Everyone at the DWMA saw the blood meister/kishin fall from the sphere, Kid and Lamia ran to the edge of the courtyard and both jumped onto Kid's Beelzebub and headed for the impact site without a second thought.

**At The Landing Site**

Kai breathed heavily as he looked around, he saw that nothing remained of the battle that had just been fought, aside from the few broken buildings. He held up Ruina's soul that had shrunk after the explosion of her wavelength. In one gulp he ate the soul and added her strength to his.

"It's finally...over..." Kai sighed to himself as he shut his eyes to fall asleep. When he opened them he felt rejuvenated for some reason, he looked around to see Kid and Lamia that were tending to his wounds.

"Oh your up, how do you feel, I've never had to use my magic on a kishin before." Lamia asked, concerned that Kai was in pain, or feeling ill.

"I feel fine, thank you." Kai answered as he sat up.

"That was quite a battle you had, what all happened in the black orb that you created? Did the Ultima Serum help you at all" Kid asked, curious as to the final events of the battle. Kai laughed to himself as he figured out a way to answer Kids questions.

"Well Kid thanks to my new power and the serum, I was completely symmetrical, especially with your Death Cannon." Kai chuckled to himself as Kid erupted into a mixture of tears of joy, and random gibberish that was supposed to be words of gratitude. "Listen guys I need two to promise me something." Kai said as he looked at them both seriously.

"Sure Kai, what is it?" Lamia responded as Kid tried to compose himself.

"I can't control my wavelength yet, and I don't want it to get out of control like Ruina's and Asura's, so I'm going away for awhile." Kai explained, both Lamia and Kai looked stunned, "It's better and safer for everyone, so please, just promise to give this to Maka for me." Kai said as he held out a sealed letter.

"What is this?" Kid asked as he looked at the envelope.

"It's something I wrote, just before I went over to Maka and Soul's right before the battle. In case...this happened" Kai explained as he took off his armour and revealed his casual clothes.

"I understand, are you sure you have to go?" Kid asked, hoping that Kai would reconsider.

"I'm sure, I need to learn to control my wavelength so I don't randomly terrify people, or create clowns. I can already tell Lamia is feeling the effects cause her fears are playing right before my eyes." Kai explained as he looked at Lamia who began to shy away from him. As she crawled backwards her hand touched something cool and metallic. As she looked down she saw what her hand had touched

"I see, well I hope you come back, and that I don't have to take your soul." Kid responded, holding out a hand for Kai to shake. The Kishin and Shinigami nodded to each other as a silent good bye, as Kai turned around to begin walking away Lamia ran up to him.

"Put it on till you no longer need it, it'll mask your soul from all of us, and also contain your wavelength." Lamia explained as she placed Ruina's old Kishin eye necklace that had survived the blast into Kai's hand. He smiled and put it on and began to walk away.

"I suppose we should go back now." Kid said as he summoned Beelzebub for both him and Lamia.

**Back At The Courtyard**

"You think they found him ok?" Soul asked the group who had stuck around. Lord Death and the Death Scythes all left the area to tend to the rebuilding effort. He leaned back onto a wall with Bella in his arms as he looked up towards the sky.

" I don't know, I sure hope so, it's gonna suck being partner-less." Bella joked. The sky slowly became darker and darker.

"You guys think it'll snow for tomorrow, after all, it will be Christmas eve." Lyra asked as she laid on the ground, completely exhausted.

"I think it will, the snow would definitely help lift everyone's spirits." Petra said as she came walking towards the group with her right arm wrapped in bandages.

"Hey look who's up and about." Bella smiled as the guitar meister approached the group.

"Yeah, Black*Star and Tsubaki were still in their tho, don't think they'll be waking up anytime soon."

Petra responded.

"Yeah well, it'll be nice to have some quiet for once." Liz said as she sat against the wall.

"YEA, QUIET WILL BE NICE!" Patty yelled as she jumped up with joy.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Liz stated after sisters out burst. The group looked to the side to see Darman, Amicus, Scitus, and Carta walking towards them.

"Hey what's up?" Soul asked them as they approached.

"Well we wanted to commend you all on your bravery." Scitus explained as he looked towards the group, stopping at Lyra who smiled towards him. He simply smiled back and let Carta finish.

"It's not everyday you fight a kishin." Carta finished, Soul, Liz, and Patty laughed.

"I guess you could say Kishin is our speciality." Soul joked.

"You guys haven't seen Lamia anywhere have you?" Amicus asked, his body language suggested to everyone that he was worried.

"He's been like this ever since we woke up in the infirmary." Darman added, somewhat annoyed with his partners infatuation with the witch. Almost on cue Kid and Lamia returned with sad expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys how was it? Where is Kai?" Soul asked on behalf of the group. Lamia broke into tears and ran into Amicus's arms. Kid looked around and pulled out the envelope.

"He's gone...when will Maka be waking up?" Kid asked in a somber tone.

"She'll be up tomorrow morning was Stein's best guess." Soul answered, "Why what is it?"

"Kai, won't be coming back for awhile..." Kid gave in and told them.

"Ok, well let her have Christmas Eve, then tell her." Bella suggested, wanting Maka to celebrate.

"Good Idea. We should all probably go make our preparations, it'll be a hard Christmas." Kid stated. Everyone nodded and walked to their homes, a feeling of sadness in their hearts to keep them company on the way.

_**A/N:**__** Alright, so Kai and Malus working together as separate people was a thing, and then Kai left. All that's left now is the epilogue for me to write and this story is done. It's been fun writing it and I hope for a first fanfic, it was really well written. So yeah, prob later I'm gonna right the epilogue cause it's 3:06am as I'm writing this, but if you think this is the last of the series with Kai and stuff, I will be making a sequel to this in prob a week or two, maybe even a few days cause I'm excited about it, if you read the chapter ? in this, that's a sneak peek, but I do reserve the right to change that as I please. But yea so I'm not gonna bother with an authors note for an epilogue, since there wouldn't be a point. So I hope you enjoyed the story and will read the next one, Soul Eater: Ghosts Of Madness(Again I may change the name, and if I do, you know what author to look for). So let me know what you thought, I would love some feed back on chapters, the story in general, anything. So until next time, I'll see ya later :) **_


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, how is she doing?" Soul asked Spirit, he didn't bother facing the young scythe, he was too worried about his daughter who hadn't woken up from the battle yet. Soul waited a moment for the Death Scythe to answer, but silence was his only response.

"She'll be fine, her injuries took a larger toll on her than I previously thought, but she'll wake up soon." A familiar voice said from behind the demon scythe. Professor Stein walked into the room with a clipboard that he lazily looked at.

"You said that three hours ago." Spirit finally broke his silence, but he wasn't to pleased with the professor's previous estimate on her awakening.

"I'm sorry Spirit, but even I am subjugated to the different recovery times or a single person." Stein explained as he tossed the clipboard onto a counter beside Maka's bed. She looked peaceful and happy, as if nothing was wrong.

"Why are you hear, Soul?" Spirit asked as he finally turned around from his sleeping daughter.

"We were originally going to wait till the dance, but I think it'd be better if she saw this before, so she could get over the shock." Soul explained as he held up the sealed letter in front of Spirit's face. HE eyed the letter suspiciously.

"Who's it from?" Spirit asked as he took the letter and looked at the seal.

"It's from Kai, Kid retrieved it after the battle." Soul stated, Spirit put the letter on the night table beside Maka for her to open when she woke up.

"If that's all can you leave." Spirit stated, Soul simply nodded and left the man to tend to his daughter. As Soul walked down the hallway, he felt guilty over having just left the letter there for Maka to read, whatever that letter stated, she'll be heart broken.

**At The Christmas Dance**

Kid, Liz, and Patty stood on the outside balcony of the DWMA's ballroom, looking out onto the city, the smoke from the battle still billowed up in thin streams, and the rubble remained untouched. Kid and Liz sighed at the sight.

"Hey guys look, it's Bella and Soul!" Patty yelled excitedly as the two joined the group in looking at the city.

"You guys look like you could use some cheering up, I can see you didn't feel like dressing up either." Soul smiled towards the three, they returned his smile and then turned back around to look at the city.

"You think, she's gonna be ok?" Liz asked to nobody in particular.

"Maka, I'm sure she'll be upset, but she'll understand in time." Soul responded as he leaned over the edge of the balcony's railing.

"It is for the best, after all, he'll return when he's ready." Bella added, as she leaned over beside Soul and wrapped her fingers into his. Liz turned around and smiled when they saw Lyra and Petra walking up to them.

"Hey guys, you feeling ok?" Liz asked the musician pair. Petra and Lyra smiled at the group as they made their way to the edge of the balcony like everyone else had.

"We're ok, a little shaken up from being smacked around by the kishin but other wise, perfectly fine." Petra explained as she took in the cool night air with relief.

"Well at least we won, right?" Lyra asked enthusiastically, everyone smiled when she said that. She was right, they had won, but at a steep price.

All of them looked out at the city in silence, the sounds of the party happening behind them didn't coax them to join in the celebrations like everyone else was. All they wanted to do was just stay and be silent, with only each other, and the cool winter breeze.

"There you guys are." A familiar voice had said from behind them, they all turned around to see Darman, Amicus, and Lamia who was hanging off off Amicus's arm. "We've been looking for you, you guys did a good job in the fight." Darman complimented.

"Thanks, it was difficult." Petra returned to the card meister.

"Petra and Lyra, Azusa wants to see you." Amicus stated, the two girls nodded and made their way to the death scythe's table. All the death scythes that were present at the battle were at the table, including the bandaged Justin.

"A, there you two are." Azusa spoke up. "I have heard about your bravery on the battlefield against Ruina and believe you can be of some more use than you already are under Sid's control, so I extend to you an invitation to join my own elite task force, you'd work beside Me, Darman, Amicus, Scitus, and Carta, as well as hold the rank of three-star meister, what do you say?"

"Uh...we-re...uh..." Lyra tried to say an answer but the offer to work with a death scythe and obtain a rank they'd been attempting to gain ever since they started at the DWMA.

"What she means to say is we'd love to, but what about the others?" Petra answered, she didn't want to feel guilty about getting a promotion while the others don't.

"Don't worry about them, Lord Death is the only one who has any jurisdiction over his own son, and the friends he has made his most trusted team members." Azusa explained, After this Petra lifted her hand out to the death scythe, Azusa smiled and shook her hand, "Welcome to the team, specialist Suavis."

"Great, were all happy for you, come Petra, let's go celebrate!" Justin yelled as he jumped up and began to pull her away from her partner and new boss.

"Justin, what are you-" Was all they could make out before she was just out hearing distance.

"Um, she'll be ok right?" Marie asked, slightly concerned for the young guitar meister.

"Yeah she'll be fine, secretly she likes." Lyra joked as she pulled up a chair to discuss their job with Azusa.

**On The Dance Floor**

Justin led Petra out into the middle of the dance floor, after awhile she just excepted to just go along with whatever he was up to. In one quick movement he positioned her so that they were face to face and slowly moving to the music that was being played.

"So congratulations on your promotion, how does it feel to be a three-star meister?" Justin said with a smile on his face.

"It's pretty great, I've wanted that title every since I met Lyra." Petra explained.

"Well you deserve it, after all you did help take on Ruina." Justin continued to compliment her, she smiled as they moved to the music, it was soft and gentle. Justin's face slowly turned from a smile to a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" Petra asked, concerned over her dance partner.

"It's nothing, just I have to leave soon, and I haven't done something I really wanted to do." Justin shared, Petra looked at him intrigued by what he could mean.

"Justin, you've lived here almost your whole life, what could you possibly need to do anymore?" Petra asked out of curiosity. Justin simply smiled and looked at her.

"...this..." was all he said before he made his lips touch hers in a passionate kiss. Petra was shocked by the movement and decided to just let it happen, after all, she did like him. They continued to kiss for three more seconds before Petra was suddenly pulled away, Justin opened his eyes to see Lyra dragging Petra away by her ear.

"You and I need to have a talk missy." Lyra teased, Petra rolled her eyes out of annoyance, and forced her self out of Lyra's grip.

"Of course we do...in my defence, he started it." Petra responded to Lyra who just shook her head.

"I don't mean that, good for you two by the way, but we need to leave and prepare for Monday, that's when Azusa wants us to start." Lyra explained.

"Alright, I guess we can leave then, besides, you kinda killed the mood anyway." Petra joked as the two walked out of the ballroom.

**In The Infirmary**

Maka awoke to her hand being held by her dad, if this was any other time she would have freaked out at him, but by the look of him as he slept, she decided to allow the moment to continue a little while longer. It wasn't long before Stein walked into the room.

" Hello Maka, glad to see you awake, you feeling alright?" Stein asked as he pulled up a chair, he turned the back towards Maka and sat on it so he could rest his hands on the top of the arc.

"I feel ok, a little sore though." Maka answered the professor.

"Good, you should be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Stein responded, he sat their for one more moment and got up to go tend to some other patients. Maka looked to the nightstand and saw the sealed envelope with her name on it.

"What's this?" She thought aloud, she broke the seal and pulled out the letter and proceeded to read it.

"Dear Maka,

If you're reading this, something has happened in the battle with Ruina. Either I have died, or done something that would put all of you in danger. IF something happened, I've either snapped and have gone permanent Malus, or went Kishin to protect you all.

I would like to say that if I have disappeared, then I've done the only thing I could do in order to protect you, and everything else, I've turned myself into a kishin. I'm sorry, but if I returned to the DWMA I don't know what could happen, so I've temporarily left the DWMA until I can control myself and be sure that I won't turn into another Asura, or Ruina. I refuse to allow myself to become a monster. If I turned into a permanent Malus, I would have probably been imprisoned or killed.

I'm not the best and really writing down my feelings on a piece of paper, but I hope you are understanding what I'm saying. You are the only person to ever mean more than my own life to me, and I would do anything to protect you, and I probably already have. I love you Maka Albarn, and I will return to you one day, I promise.

Love,

Kai Vesania"

Maka looked at the letter with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Kai was gone. She put the letter back onto the table and rolled over, ripping her hand, out of her fathers. She buried her face into the pillow and began to sob quietly, wishing that Kai was there to comfort her. All she could do, was accept his disappearance, and try to move on.

"I love you Maka Albarn, and I will return one day, I promise." kept playing through her mind over and over again.

"I love you too Kai Vesania, and you better return to me..." Maka sobbed out loud, as she continued to cry her sobs got quieter and quieter as she began to cry herself to sleep.

**On The Outskirts Of Death City**

Kai stood on the cliff side, looking out towards the city. He stood there, just waiting. For his two most trusted contacts to arrive to give him the information he desired. It wasn't long before he heard the foot steps the individuals. He turned around to see Alexis and Crystal walking up to him. Alexis wore a dark blue t-shirt with light blue waves on the ends of the sleeves, and dark blue skinny jeans. Crystal wore a light blue tank top that had a white crystal on it, and her jeans were black in colour.

"Hey guys, you find out anything?" Kai asked his two cousins, they stopped at what they figured was a safe distance away from him to keep his wavelength from affecting them.

"Yeah, here you go, it's all in there." Alexis answered as she tossed Kai an envelope that had a multitude of dossiers, ancient history texts stolen from museums, and even sighting locations. Kai looked over these records for a few seconds and slipped them back into the envelope.

"You sure you want to go hunting for this guy...Cett...is that right?" Crystal asked her kishin cousin, with a slight hint of concern present in her voice.

"I have to, he's apparently a master in all forms of the madness wavelengths. He's my only shot to be with Maka now." Kai explained as he looked towards his cousins. The two girls eyes were drawn to the glowing crimson ring in their cousins eyes that had become a permanent feature.

"Well since you don't want to give yourself away we brought Shadow Rider for you to use as transportation, along with 50,000 on this debit card and plane tickets with a pass for vehicle transportation to Europe where he was last spotted." Crystal told him.

"You can stay with Claude in Amsterdam, and Conrad in London if you need to." Alexis finished, Kai eyed them suspiciously at the mention of the families current head. "Oh don't be like that, he offered, plus he doesn't dream anymore according to him."

"Yea well Claude I'll take up, for Conrad, I think I'll just purchase a hotel room instead of staying with that hot head." Kai responded, both Crystal and Alexis chuckled at Kai's little joke. "Well I better go, thanks guys, see you around." Kai waved as he accepted the money, tickets, and drove off on his motorcycle away from Death City, towards what was in his mind, a better future.

**Somewhere In A Secret Laboratory**

A coffin layed hooked up to multiple computers. It was quiet in the room. A single girl sat in the corner of the room, her head leaning on her hand hair asleep. Her hair was orange and long, and she wore a black skirt, with a pure white t-shirt, her sneakers were black and white. When a computer began making a noise she opened her emerald eyes and walked over to it. She punched in a few numbers and the coffin began to vent some steam. She looked to see it open and boy who was twenty-one in age sat up from it. His snow white hair was straight and fell in front of his face. As he stepped out, his white t-shirt, and black pants, he rubbed his head and opened his orange eyes and looked around the room.

"Alison, what year is it?" The boy asked as he stepped out of the machine coffin.

"It's the year 2013 A.D." Alison answered immediately.

"My, my how a few millennium can fly when you sleep. Tell me Alison, is Cett still around?" The boy asked again.

"Yes he is, he's turned up with his weapons, but rarely." Alison responded to the boy. He looked amused.

"Of course he is, that fool is to stubborn to die, tell me why are their three madness wavelengths besides Cett, and two of them are from the deceased?" HE asked one final question.

"It seems that in your time asleep, there have been three kishin created out of the humans. There was Asura, the first one to attain the rank, Ruina, a girl who wanted nothing more than power, and the new born Kai Vesania, who turned out of love. Asura was killed by our people's chosen being to watch over the humans souls, and then once again by his son and his friends. Ruina was recently killed by the newborn" Alison explained.

"I see, so we have three problems to deal with if both Death and Cett are still around, and this Kai is going to be a problem too." The boy thought to himself. "Get the creation tanks ready, and begin harvesting the dead wavelengths, we can use their wielders to our needs." Alison nodded and went to turn around to make the preparations. "And Alison, bring me some scissors and some food, I'm dying of hunger hear, and my hair is very irritating, maybe even a new change of clothes while your at it." HE ordered the girl.

"Yes master Sage, I will get on these tasks," Alison began, "And sir, welcome back to world, the amount of madness that has grown in it is disturbing." Alison finished as she walked out of the computer filled room.

"Thank you Alison, I'll begin preparations for the purge of all madness and it's wielders in time." Sage returned, "And I'll start with Lord Death and Cett!"


End file.
